To Rule The School
by Kira Anne
Summary: *COMPLETE!!!* B/V, G/CC, K/18, J/Y fic. Based on the movie she's all that. Bulma is a social outcast, while the rest of the dbz crew, including Marron, is the popular clique. However someone in the popular group makes a bet!
1. Opening

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of its fine characters. Never have never will leave me alone!   
  
  
Prologue   
  
Every school has a popular clique, right? A few beautiful people that form a close nit little group of friends. This group is sort of like the dictators of the student population right? I have been there and been dictated, but then my life changed. I was part of a small group of intelligent party girls. We did our homework, passed our tests, and got drunk till we passed out at parties. Then one day, it all changed. A popular jock took an interest in me, and I became the single person that tore the popular group's little couples apart. It was long, hard, interesting, and all worth it in the end. My name is Bulma Briefs and this is my story.


	2. The Way It Is

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of its fine characters. Never have never will leave me alone!   
  
The way it is   
  
The seven friends sat gathered closely at the table. Each girl sat next to her boyfriend protectively, chatting about school, parties, clothes, and their boyfriends. The guys on the other hand where all talking about sports. It was so far just a typical day at lunch for the popular group of seniors.   
  
" Oh my gosh! Guess what Krillin did for me last night!" Chichi said happily.   
" What Chi?" Marron asked excitedly, tossing her blue hair over her shoulder.   
" He typed up all my history notes for the test today and at the end he wrote " Love you Chichi."! " Chichi sang dreamily.   
" I wish Vegeta would do things like that for me!" Marron said in a annoyed tone, making sure she was loud enough for Vegeta to hear her, but he didn't.   
" Yeah well Marron I guess our boyfriends are just stupid like that." 18 said hitting Yamcha on the back of the head. " They can't do anything right."   
" Aw babe!" Yamcha said as he moved to kiss her, but she was to fast and dodged him.   
" Drop dead you scum bag." 18 said crossing her arms. " I don't know why I don't just dump your sorry ass and go out with Goku. I mean he's pretty cute, and any man has to be better than you in bed!" Yamcha shrugged off his girlfriends ice cold comment and turned back to his conversation with Krillin.   
" Why doesn't Goku go out with anyone? I mean he's real cute and all." Marron inquired.   
" I don't know he said he likes someone, but she's taken at the moment." Chichi said with out interest.   
" Hey Chi, Don't you sit next to Goku in Algebra?" 18 asked.   
" Yeah I do, we talk a lot in Algebra." Chichi said as she rose from the table with her tray. 18 and Marron soon followed format. " He's really shy around me." Marron burst into a fit of giggles as she heard this. It was so obvious that Goku liked Chichi, why hadn't she figured it out yet?   
" What's so funny?" Chichi asked curiously, dumping her tray into the rack. " Oh nothing."   
" Hi girls." A female voice said. The three girls looked up to see Bulma standing before them.   
" Oh hi....um....Burma?" Marron asked, snobbishly. Chichi frowned at Marron, she could act like such a bitch sometimes. Everyone knew Bulma Briefs, just not many girls liked her.   
" Its Bulma you half wit." Bulma said icily.   
" Yea whatever." Marron said sarcastically, like she cared. Bulma shot a nasty look at Marron before moving passing the girls.   
" Hey lets go touch up our makeup before lunch is over!" Marron said dragging the girls off to the bathroom.   
  
* Meanwhile *   
  
" Hi Boys." Bulma sang, stopping to talk to the guys. Every guy at the table looked up immediately.   
" Hey." Goku replied happily. He stared at Bulma's skimpy outfit. A short black skirt, with black leather knee high boots and a spaghetti strapped navy blue tank top. Bulma was rumored to be a slut, because of her excessive partying, but no one knew anything for sure.   
" Hey Goku, do you think you could help me out with my Algebra homework?" Bulma asked turning to Goku.   
" Um yeah I could do that today during study hall." Goku replied, blushing heavily.   
" Thanks Goku!" Bulma said as she turned around and began talking to her other friends.   
" Who was that?" Yamcha asked, apparently dragging himself out of his daze.   
" Bulma Briefs." Vegeta said quickly. " Hey Kakarott. You think you could put you eyes back into your head?" Vegeta said smirking.   
" What? Its not like that with her!" Goku protested. " I don't think about her like that!"   
" Yeah sure Goku." Yamcha laughed. " She's one of the smartest people in the school and she wants your help with algebra? I think she's got something else in mind."   
" Shut up Yamcha." Krillin said quickly, before anyone got beaten up." Well What do you think of her?"   
" Well she's really nice, and she's definitely hott...." Goku began.  
" Yeah but she hangs out with that Jenny girl, she's fat and a loser." Yamcha inquired.   
" Yeah well But still she's not fat and she seems really nice." Goku protested.   
" I agree with Goku, Bulma is just great." Krillin said.   
" But she is a loser. Kakarott." Vegeta said.   
" Yeah well Vegeta you don't date girls for there personalities. The whole damn school knows that!" Goku argued. " Your going out with Marron for Kami's sake, and everyone knows that your only going out with her because she's a good lay!"   
" I should just kick your ass right here and now for that." Vegeta snarled angrily at Goku.   
" Guys don't fight!" Krillin said trying to dissuade the fight that was about to occur.   
" What is going on?!" Chichi yelled at the pair, they continued to glare at each other.   
" Nothing." Goku said angrily, looking away from Vegeta's glare. " I'm gonna go early." He said grabbing his book bag and storming out of the cafeteria.   
" Um I think I'm gonna go make sure he's okay." Chichi said as she too grabbed her book bag and left.   
" Chichi wait!" Krillin said calling after his girl friend, but she was already gone. " Damn it!" Krillin said sitting down.   
" What's wrong baldy?" 18 asked curiously.   
" Goku likes Chichi! Do you know what will happen if they are alone together?" Krillin said sadly.   
" Don't worry about it, Chichi is a smart person." 18 said, playfully hitting Krillin on the head. " So you want to get going to gym now?"   
" Sure." Krillin said picking up his book bag and gym bag." Basketball again today?"   
" Yeah its looking that way." 18 said, as the pair began walking away from the table.   
" Well how about a game of one on one." Krillin challenged.   
" Oh your so on baldy." 18 said smiling.   
" Shouldn't you say bye to Yamcha?" Krillin asked as they reached the exit to the cafeteria.   
" Forget him." 18 said as she pushed open the doors.   
  
(A/N: Wow that is pretty screwed up couples huh? lol It gets better too! Give me time! I'm working on chapter five to the secrets we keep and I got the Halloween fic, entitled " The party to end all parties " up today! yes yes yes! Ja till later ~ Kira ~)


	3. Bulma and Vegeta. Closet Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of its fine characters. Never have never will leave me alone!   
  
Bulma and Vegeta. Closet Friends?   
  
Chichi found Goku several minutes later where she knew he would be. The school greenhouse.   
( Some schools have greenhouses! ) He liked the plants and the quietness of it. He was sitting on a bench doing what looked to be algebra homework.   
" Hi Goku." Chichi said quietly sitting down next to him.   
" Oh hey Chichi." Goku said shyly.   
" Skipping a period I see?" She said smiling.   
" Yeah I guess so." Goku said as he closed the book and leaned back into his bench. " So what brings you here?"   
" Well you looked so angry, I thought I'd come ask you what was wrong." Chichi said quietly.   
" Yeah I was, I come here to think sometimes." Goku admitted. " I decided to do some algebra homework while I was thinking. So I don't fail Algebra."   
" Yeah so what was the fight about?" Chichi asked curiously.   
" Well. Bulma Briefs, came to ask me if I'd help her with her Algebra homework." Goku explained. " Then Vegeta and Yamcha started joking around, about how she wanted something else, since she's like the smartest girl in the school."   
" True." Chichi agreed.   
" Well then we started talking about Bulma and her um.....reputation, and her friends." Goku said trailing off. " and I told Vegeta he only dated girls for sex-"   
" Which was true." Chichi interrupted.   
" Yeah well I told him what everyone else knew about him and Marron, that he was only going out with her for sex." He finished.   
" Yeah well that is true. Vegeta does only think of Marron like that, but she's like head over heels for him." Chichi said taking out a notebook.   
" What's that for?" Goku asked pointing to the notebook.   
" Oh its my Spanish homework." Chichi said. " Looks like were skipping together." Goku laughed at her impulsivity.   
" Chichi you never skip." Goku said shocked. " What gives?" Chichi just shrugged and began to write.   
" So are you gonna help Bulma out?" Chichi asked.   
" Yeah I guess, I'll play along for now." Goku admitted.   
" Is she the girl you like? I mean wasn't she dating that guy Chad or something? I don't know I heard he's bad news, but I think they broke up." Chichi inquired.   
" Nah. Bulma's nice, but she's not the girl for me."   
" So what is she like?" Chichi asked. " What is your dream girl like?"   
" Well she's smart, so she's not blond." Chichi laughed. " She's beautiful and has a great laugh and smile." Chichi continuing to listen. " She's also got a great heart and is quite feisty when you get her going."   
" Wow, she sounds great. Who is she?" Chichi asked, not seeing at what he was getting at here.   
" She is you." Goku said softly, looking down at the ground.   
" Hey." Chichi said as she moved over closer to him. She smiled as her eyes met his for the first time in a long time. His arm went around her waist drawing her nearer to him. She smiled as her lips met his gently, then more deeply and urgent.   
" Wow." Chichi thought. " He is a great kisser. Much better than Krillin..." Chichi's eyes snapped open and she moved away from him.   
" I'm so sorry." Chichi said quietly.   
" No, I'm sorry." Goku whispered.   
" I had better go." She said picking up her purse that contained her books, and running out of the green house.   
  
Vegeta stared at the board in boredom. History was so boring. Who the hell cares about some dead guy that did something a million years ago? Vegeta glanced over to the seat beside him. Bulma sat looking as bored as he was. For the first time in a long time he noticed how beautiful she was. She resembled Marron a lot, except she had a brain and was a hell of a lot prettier. Vegeta let his eyes quickly roam her body for a moment, he had always admired her from a far, but never showed any one that he found her to be even remotely interesting.   
" Vegeta!" Marron whispered on the other side of him.   
" What the hell do you want woman?" He snapped.   
" Do you think you could take your eyes off that blue haired whore for a moment and look at me! Remember? Your girlfriend?!" Marron hissed.   
" Could you two baka's shut the hell up? " Bulma whispered to the couple.   
" Bulma, Vegeta and Marron, Would you three like to go down to the office?" The teacher questioned, breaking up the trio's little squabble.   
" No Miss Smith, I have detention after school today, I wouldn't like another one." Bulma responded coolly.   
" Good then cool your little argument! Or else!" Miss Smith threatened. Bulma glared at Marron before turning back to the board.   
" Could you mind your own damn business you little slut?" Marron shot back.   
" Your calling me a whore?" Bulma questioned not believing she had heard that correctly.   
" Yeah!" Marron responded loudly.   
" That's it! You three to the office now!" Miss smith commanded. The three grabbed there stuff and headed out the door. Once out of the room the argument continued.   
" You got me in trouble! I can't have a detention today! I have a manicure appointment!" Marron whined.   
" Oh get over it!" Bulma and Vegeta stated in unison. Bulma looked quickly at him before back down to the floor.   
" Shit! I have a one day suspension now!" Vegeta thought out loud.   
" Well I'm not going to the office." Bulma stated matter of flatly.   
" Where are you gonna go genius?" Marron asked angrily. Bulma was really starting to tick her off.   
" Home." Bulma said shrugging. " She won't call the office, so they won't know were coming down." Bulma stated. " I've seen her do it a hundred times before!"   
" Your not going anywhere! If I get in trouble so do you!" Marron stated.   
" Oh well you guys can come with, I'll drop you off on the corner, you can go screw in a ditch for all I care." Bulma offered.   
" I'm not going! You probably drive a piece of junk!" Marron said.   
" I drive a corvette." Bulma said flatly.   
" What year?" Vegeta said suddenly taking interest.   
" The newest model." Bulma said smiling. " My dad bought it for me as a birthday present." She stated as they reached the door to go outside. " So who's coming with me? "   
" I'm not! Vegeta isn't either." Marron spat.   
" Shut up Marron, I'll make my own damn decisions." Vegeta snapped.   
" So are you coming or not?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded as he headed out the door with her.   
" Don't take this the wrong way." Bulma said flatly as they neared the her black car. " I think your a prick and an asshole, but I'm in a good mood and the whole thing was my fault anyway." Bulma said as she clicked the doors unlocked. She swung open the door and shoved her book bag in the backseat. Walked around to the passenger side door and got in.   
" Yeah and I still think that your a slut and a bitch." Vegeta replied.   
" Good then were even." Bulma said calmly, as she starting the car. She pulled carefully out of the parking lot and out of the school. " So why do you think I'm a slut?"   
" Things I've heard. Things I've seen." Vegeta stated, smirking.   
" Hey I'm not that bad. Partying is just a way to vent." Bulma said, her eyes never leaving the road. " So what is deal with your girlfriend. She seems really uptight, preppy I guess." Vegeta chuckled before answering.   
" She can be a bitch, but....I don't know. We are different people, Kami only knows why were still going out." Vegeta commented.   
" Sex would be my guess." Bulma said slowly. " Sex is always the motivation for a relationship when the people are different. They think just because there's an attraction that its just cause for a relationship." Bulma said glancing over at Vegeta. " Hey I would know."   
" Yeah right." Vegeta said calmly. " So do I guess then you have an attraction to Kakarott?" Vegeta asked. Bulma laughed.   
" No no no and no! I have no desire to be with him! At all!" Bulma said laughing. " He's nice and all, I wouldn't get near you or any of your friends. Your all a bunch of popular jocks and cheerleaders. How you stand that bitch you call a girlfriend, Marron, I will never know." Bulma said turning in to her house. " I got to stop and get something. I'm like going out after this, I need to change." Bulma said taking out the keys to her ignition. " You wanna come in or wait out here?"   
" I'll wait out here." Vegeta said.   
" Great." Bulma said as she slammed the door and ran inside.   
  
Bulma reappeared ten minutes later wearing a tight black leather dress and the same knee high boots. Vegeta couldn't help but stare at her, The dress left nothing to the imagination.   
" I have work after this." Bulma said quickly as she started the car.   
" And what are you a stripper?" Vegeta taunted.   
" No I'm a waitress at a club, and Its Friday night. Waitresses get to dance tonight." Bulma replied.   
" Which club?" Vegeta inquired.   
" Southside." Bulma said quickly.   
" My friends and I hang out there sometimes."   
" Yeah I know I always have someone else get the table if you guys are there, cause Marron definitely doesn't like me. I think she thinks that every other girl on the planet is trying to steal you from her." Bulma laughed. " So where am I dropping you off? "   
" Back at school, I've got to wait for Kakarott and my girlfriend." Vegeta said flatly.   
" Hmmm, So you just took the ride I offered for the fun of it?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shrugged.   
" None of your business." He stated.   
" Yeah I guess so." Bulma concluded.   
  
* Meanwhile *   
  
Chichi had gathered her stuff from her locker and was ready to go when she saw a very chatty 18 and Marron approach her.   
" So she did what?" 18 asked sounding shocked.   
" Yeah he just went with her." Marron announced. Catching sight of Chichi. " Oh hey Chi! Did you hear what Vegeta and the Briefs chick did to me?"   
" What did they do?" Chichi asked.   
" Well we got in trouble. and all had to go to the office. She offered us both a ride, since she was leaving, I wouldn't take it, but Vegeta did." Marron cried.   
" Vegeta and Bulma? I'm not seeing it, he's way too good for her." 18 said calmly "Besides your going out with him! Have a little faith."   
" Yeah I doubt he'd dump you for her." Chichi said hugging Marron.   
" Well where are we meeting the guys." 18 asked the two girls.   
" Outside, by the entrance." Marron said. " Although I doubt that Vegeta will be joining us tonight!"   
" Maybe you never know." Chichi said calmly.   
  
  
Ten minutes later Everyone was gathered outside, with the exception of Vegeta and Krillin.   
" Hi babe." Yamcha said as he kissing 18.   
" Hi Chi." Goku said standing next to her.   
" Oh um hey Goku." Chichi said blushing, remembering his earlier comments.   
" Where's Krillin?" ChiChi asked.   
" Oh he's coming." 18 said. " He had to got a little bruised from a Basketball game we had in gym."   
" Oh." Chichi said. Just then a black car sped up to the side of the curb. It was Vegeta and Bulma. The friends stared in shock as the two said something to each other and then exchanged something. Vegeta got out and the car sped off just as quickly as it had come.   
" Hey Vegeta!" Goku yelled to his friend.   
" Hey Kakarott." Vegeta mumbled, shoving something into his pocket.   
" Vegeta! Can I talk to you a minute?" Marron asked, her face beet red. She couldn't believe what she just saw.   
" Whatever." Vegeta said walking off to the side from the group.   
Everyone tried to look busy but all the while couldn't help but overhear the discussion the couple was having.   
" I wonder what they did all that time?" Yamcha said looking down at the ground.   
" Beats the hell out of me." 18 replied.   
  
* Meanwhile *   
  
" Vegeta! What were you doing with her for an hour and a half." Marron asked furiously.   
" Its none of your business woman!" Vegeta snapped back, it really was none of her business.   
" What the hell do you mean its none of my business?!" Marron screamed. " Did you fuck her?"   
" What if I did, wouldn't be any of your concern. I can do what I like and with whom I like!" Vegeta spat back at her, he too was absolutely furious that she could assume such a thing.   
" Well in that case I don't think we should see each other anymore!" Marron said, beginning to cry.   
" Whatever." Vegeta said walking away from Marron.   
  
The group sat stunned, the core couple of their group had just called it quits. What did this mean?   
" Oh my Kami, that didn't just happen." Chichi whispered under her breath. Marron still standing there, crumpled to the ground sobbing. Goku shook his head and headed over to Marron.   
" Marron." Goku said gently pulling her up." Give me your keys. I don't think you should drive right now."   
" Okay Goku." Marron said handing him her keys.   
" I'm gonna take her home, someone call me tonight and tell me what time were meeting." Goku said as he headed for Marron's car.   
" I can't believe that!" 18 said in a very shocked manner. " They have been going out for two in a half years, and just like that they break up???"   
" I know." Chichi agreed. " I know."   
  
(A/N: My sources say that the Goku Chichi thing was cute! I thought it was too! lol, I'm having so much fun with this fic. To be honest I needed a break from The Secrets We Keep's constant drama. Although I love where that fic is headed, extremely sad sad chapter up next people. But my lips are sealed! Ja ~ Kira ~)


	4. Hanging Out

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of its fine ( and in Vegeta and Trunks' case yes I mean fine ) characters. Never have never will leave me alone! I do however own jenny!   
  
Hanging out   
  
Bulma had a busy night ahead of her. She hated to work Fridays for two reasons. One everyone was out, two; she was actually working and couldn't have a good time until after her shift. But, other than that she loved her job, it was loud and flashy and she got to have some fun, it was perfect for her. However Friday night the waitress's got to dance for customers. It was just dancing, not really stripping. It was amazing how creative some people could get. Nothing could ruin her night tonight! Well maybe except her friend Jenny.  
" Hey Bulma!" Jenny said running up to her, as Bulma walked into the club. Jenny pushed her bright pink hair out of her eyes.   
" Do you think your dress is showing enough Jenny?" Bulma questioned pointing out the short, black velvet dress. Jenny wasn't as skinny as she was, but she wasn't overweight either.   
" No I think it's too long!" Jenny laughed." Where were you today during Study hall?" Jenny questioned.   
" I left early. I had to give someone a ride since, I sort a got them in trouble, but we just talked and ended back up at the school." Bulma said dropping her bag under the bar.   
" Oooo! Who was it?" Jenny asked hopping up on the barstool.   
" You know that guy, Vegeta? He dates that bitchy girl Marron?" Bulma asked; as she bent down to get herself a bottle of water and a bag of cherries from her bag.   
" Oh him. Yeah what about him?" Jenny asked.   
" He's the one I gave a ride." Bulma said sipping her water.   
" What kind of ride did you give him Bulma?" Jenny giggled. Bulma shot her a dirty look.   
" Very funny Jenny, you of all people know I am a virgin." Bulma shot back, popping a cherry into her mouth.   
" Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I don't understand why." Jenny sighed. " So what happened?"   
" Nothing. We talked for a while! My god how much can I do with a guy like that?" Bulma scoffed. " He's too much above me to do anything. But I felt like a good laugh so I gave him my phone number." Bulma laughed lightly.   
" You think he'll call you?" Jenny asked.   
" Kami I hope not." Bulma mumbled.   
" So anyway, that clears up that!" Jenny squealed. " So are you dancing tonight?"   
" When do I not?" Bulma asked sarcastically.   
" Good point Bulma." Jenny said. " You know who I think is cute in that group." Jenny asked.   
" Who?" Bulma asked leaning over to the other side of the bar. " Krillin?"   
" Uh... No!" Jenny laughed. " Yamcha." Bulma burst into a fit of laughter.   
" You have got to be kidding me!" Bulma laughed hysterically.   
" Seriously!" Jenny pleaded. " He is hott!"   
" Jenny in your words Uh...no!" Bulma said continuing to laugh." Come on lets get working! We have to set up for tonight and I need that paycheck if I'm going out tonight!" Bulma said hitting Jenny on the head.   
" Okay, Okay!" Jenny said, grabbing broom and walking up to the stage.   
" So are you coming with me tonight? Or am I going alone?" Bulma questioned, climbing on top of the bar.   
" Yeah I guess I'm coming, I haven't gotten anything else to do." Jenny said, walking into the supply closet and dragging out two metal bars.   
" I think we should dance together tonight." Bulma said tacking some party streamers to the ceiling above the bar.   
" Okay." Jenny said, standing a bar on end and dropping it into place." Bulma come here and help me test these." Jenny yelled across the room. Bulma sighed as she climbed off of the bar and bounced up to the stage. Bulma shook the bar and jumped up and twirled around on it. Jenny laughed as she dropped. The other bar into place and did the same.   
" Well seem sturdy." Bulma said. You could see the whole club from the stage, which was good for evaluation on what to do next. The second floor was just tables, no dancing. It was however open. So you could see below onto the club part of the building.   
" Who's working second floor tonight?" Bulma asked scratching her head.   
" I think Lisa, Angela and Marie." Jenny said jumping down off the stage.   
" Great!" Bulma said following suit. " So that means we work together tonight? "   
" Yeah we work the bar." Jenny said.   
" I thought we couldn't do that."   
" Yeah but its ages 16 to 20 tonight. So we work drinks." Jenny said.   
" Great!" Bulma yelled. " Now what do we have to do next?"   
  
Chichi sat in her room staring at the wall. What was she going to do about Goku and Krillin? Should she tell Krillin? She sighed getting off of her bed, she had to get up, 18 and Marron would be there any minute. Everyone was going out again tonight, but now it was anyone's guess at what would happen with Marron and Vegeta no longer together. Did it really matter that they broke up? What would that affect? It wouldn't break everyone up, right?   
" Chichi! Your friends are here!" She heard her dad call.   
" Yeah dad, they can come up." She yelled out her door. The next sound she heard was girlish laughter.   
" Hey Chi." Marron and 18 said, trying to catch their breath.   
" Hey guys." Chichi said closing her door. Marron threw her bag on the bed. " So what did you bring in your bag this week Marron?"   
" Um, Hair stuff, like ninety different colors of nail polish, al my make up and at least five outfits." Marron said collapsing onto the bed with 18.   
" How bout you 18?" Chichi asked sitting down in a chair.   
" Same." 18 said. The three girls burst into laugher.   
" So are you feeling better Marron?" Chichi asked. Marron sat up and stared at Chichi.   
" Sort of, I don' know." Marron said sadly. " I've been with Vegeta so long I don't know what I'm gonna do now that I'm alone. Its all that Briefs girl's fault!"   
" Oh come on Marron. You could have gone with too." Chichi said calmly." Hand me your bag, I wanna do my nails now."   
" Oh I know, but I didn't think Vegeta would go." Marron whined, throwing her bag at Chichi.   
" Marron, you should have known that Bulma was bad news!" 18 stated opening her own bag. " I mean you do know that the guys were fighting about her at lunch right?"   
" That is what the fight was about?" Marron asked, shocked. Chichi and 18 nodded in unison.   
" How could they fight about her?!"   
" Well they agreed she was hott, but she was a loser." 18 commented.   
" She is not hott!!!" Marron yelled, apparently jealous. " But she's defiantly a loser."   
" I don't know about that Mar." Chichi said unscrewing the cap of scarlet red nail polish. " I've talked to her a few times, and she seemed pretty cool to me."   
" Yeah well I wouldn't be caught dead talking to her." Marron pouted, crossing her arms.   
" I agree with Chichi, she seems okay to me." 18 said, taking out a magazine. " She's just not in our group." Marron stared at Chichi and 18 in disbelief. How could they not side with her on this? Suddenly the phone rang. Chichi reached over and picked it up effortlessly.   
" Hello?" Chichi said happily.   
" Hey Chi." Krillin answered.   
" Oh hey Krillin. What's up?" Chichi asked.   
" Nothing much, I just wanted to know if Marron was over there and if she's coming with us tonight."   
" Yeah she is." Chichi answered. " Why?"   
" Oh I just wanted to know, cause Vegeta's gonna be there too."   
" Yeah I guessed that." Chichi said softly.   
" So what time are we picking you guys up tonight?" Krillin asked.   
" Um I guess seven thirty."   
" Okay." Krillin said." well then I'll see you later Chi."   
" Okay Krillin. Ja." Chi said hanging up the phone.  
" Why where you in such a rush to get off the phone?" Marron asked. " I mean usually you are on the phone for hours with him!!!"   
" Yeah well. He just called to tell me that Vegeta was planning on coming with us tonight." Chichi said as she finished her nails.   
" Oh really?" Marron said slyly. " Well then I have the perfect outfit for him!" Marron said opening her bag.   
" Oh dear Kami." Chichi muttered.   
  
" Krillin your up!" Yamcha said across the room.   
" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Krillin said grabbing the pool stick from Yamcha. Vegeta and Goku were seated playing a videogames, while Yamcha and Krillin were settling a bet with a game of pool.   
" So what time are we picking up the girls?" Goku yelled over from his videogame.   
" Seven thirty." Krillin responded.   
" Marron's coming?" Vegeta asked.   
" Yeah." Krillin said. " All though why would you care you dumped her."   
" I don't." Vegeta shot back.   
" Hey why did you dump Marron? She's the hottest thing that ever came into this whole damn school and you just dump her."   
" She was a good lay, that's it." Vegeta said coolly.   
" Hmmm yeah, I can't wait to find out if that's true." Yamcha said absent-mindedly.   
" Yamcha you're going out with 18." Krillin said, shocked at his comment.   
" Yeah and so what? She'll never know if I play around on her." Yamcha thought aloud. Krillin shook his head.   
" She deserves better than that Yamcha." Krillin muttered. The next few minutes were replaced by a heavy uncomfortable silence.   
" What club are we going to?" Goku asked.   
" Ummm. I think Southside." Yamcha replied.   
" Great." Vegeta said, smirking, he couldn't wait.   
  
(A/N: Okay Okay Okay! I'm working on the next chapter right this minute! Friday Night Fun! Marron gets burned ( repeatedly ), Bulma struts her stuff on stage, Chichi asks Bulma a favor, Jenny gets out of control! All this and Much MUCH more in the next chapter! Oh yea and thanks to all who rated The party to end all parties. It was very lemony, but I must confess, daydreamer saved my ass by writing the lemon part! I'm working on my own lemon now, but she did that one, that's why she's co author! K Ja till later ~ Kira ~


	5. Buisness and Pleasure

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of its characters! Never have. Never will. I do however own Jenny and Jenna! So leave me alone!   
Dedicated to beth, aly and Kerowyn Thanks guys!   
( If this has alot of mistakes in it, its cause my editor didn't get around to editing it! )   
  
Buisness and Pleasure   
  
It was just past seven thirty when everyone who was supposed to show up to work that night did. The club was scheduled to open in half an hour and people were already gathering outside. Southside was one of the hottest nightclubs around and anyone who could get a job there or just party there was considered extremely lucky. Bulma took her time in the Bathroom straightening up her hair.   
" Hey Jenny pass me the eyeliner." Bulma said quietly.   
" Here." Jenny said handing her the eyeliner. Bulma applied the shimmery pink eyeliner before looking herself over in the mirror. Her wavy hair lay loose over her shoulders, setting off her eyes and skin.   
" How do I look?" Bulma asked turning to Jenny.   
" You look great! Tell me Bulma are you expecting someone special to show up tonight?" Jenny questioned.   
" Not anyone out of the ordinary." Bulma said flatly. The girls smiled at one another when they were finished.   
" Now how do I look?" Jenny asked her pink hair pinned up at the back of her hair in a messy bun.   
" Twenty-One." Bulma said as she all the makeup they had into the bag. " Now lets go!" Bulma said throwing open the door to the ladies room and back to the bar. The dj had just gotten there and was doing sound checks. Bulma had always liked the guy, he was nice, and had a lot of talent. He also did seem to like Bulma, so it was no surprise when she ended up helping him out sometimes.   
" Bulma is everything ready?" Her boss yelled from the second floor.   
" Yeah, Yeah the drinks are ready to go!" She responded.   
" Good." He replied.   
  
Vegeta, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha picked the girls up an hour later. Everyone was in high spirits because it was Friday night. For once the girls were ready by the time the guys picked them up.   
" Sure I dump her and then she's on time." Vegeta mumbled under his breath. The girls had apparently not had factored the temperature into their outfits. Marron wore a blue sequined top with tight blue jeans that were ripped and pinned back together again. Chichi wore tube top with a denim skirt and knee high boots. 18 however wore a black leather skirt that was slit from the knee to mid thigh, and a red halter-top with fishnet stockings and ankle boots.   
"Hey 18." Krillin said moving over.   
" Hey Krillin." 18 said getting in the back with him. Marron and Chichi said next to Yamcha, while Goku sat up front with Vegeta.   
" So what club are we going to?" 18 asked.   
" Southside." Goku said flatly.   
" They have cool music most of the time." Chichi said trying to start some kind of conversation.   
" Yeah right." Marron said unenthusiastically, she had a bad feeling about tonight.   
  
By eight thirty the club was packed. Bulma and Jenny worked non-stop without breaks for close to an hour. The music was loud, so it was kind of hard not to dance, but as always the costumers didn't seem to mind.   
" Bulma!" Jenny yelled over the music.   
" What?" Bulma yelled back.   
" Look who just came in." Jenny said pointing to the door. It was Vegeta, Marron and the rest of their crew.   
" Oh wow." Bulma said lamely.   
" Oh look the hottie Yamcha is with them!" Jenny exclaimed. Bulma rolled her eyes as she went back to her work.   
" Honey I think all that hair dye is seeping into your brain." Bulma said gently.   
" I don't know? You really think that's possible?" Jenny asked.   
" In your case…Oh yeah." Bulma said leaning back against the wall.   
" Pass me a soda Jen." Bulma said. Jen tossed her a soda, amazingly Bulma caught it.   
" Thanks." She said." Hey Jen since we have nothing else to do ya wanna dance." Bulma asked.   
" Sure." Jen said as they started to dance along with other people.   
" Um hi Bulma." A voice said. Bulma looked up to see Chichi and Goku.   
" Oh hi Chichi! Hey Goku." Bulma said as she stopped dancing and faced her. " What can I get you both?"   
" Three cokes." Chichi said.   
" Okay." Bulma said grabbing the sodas and handing them over to her.   
" Thanks Bulma." Chichi said. " Would you mind if I talked to you for a minute?"   
" Um yeah sure." Bulma said looking at her strangely. Chichi had never talked to her before, besides in algebra class. " Jenny cover for me for a few."   
" Yeah" Jen said as she walked out from behind the bar and over to Chichi.   
" What do you want?" Bulma asked crossing her arms.   
"I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Chichi asked.   
" What would that be?" Bulma answered.   
" Would you dance with Vegeta tonight?" Chichi asked. Bulma stared at her puzzled.   
" Why would you want me to do that? Aren't I too below you guy's to do that?" Bulma snapped.   
" Look I'm sorry for the way Marron acts around you." Chichi stuttered. " But she's really down over Vegeta. I think she'll be able to pull herself together if she has some competition."   
" What?" Bulma asked, not believing she was hearing this. " Why does Marron need to pull herself together?"   
" You didn't hear?" Chichi asked. Bulma shook her head. " They broke up after school."   
" What?" Bulma asked, her mind drifting back to the conversation she had with him earlier.   
" Yeah well she's pretty broken up about it." Chichi said softly. " Listen. I'm gonna send him down here to get something to drink in a little while. All you have to do is ask him to dance."   
" What makes you think this will work? Or that he'll even want to dance with me?" Bulma asked. Chichi smiled slightly.   
" Because no matter what he says, he doesn't take rides from girls he doesn't like." Chichi laughed as she turned away and moved back through the crowd.   
  
Marron was sitting next to Vegeta by the time that Chichi and Goku returned.   
" Vegeta! Please you know how sorry I am that I didn't trust you." Marron pleaded.   
" Get the fuck off me woman." Vegeta said getting up from the table. "I'm going to get a drink." Vegeta said stomping off. Vegeta moved slowly along the dance floor, checking out various girls as he went. They were all missing something, whether it was height or beauty. Vegeta saw the bar and his mouth nearly dropped open when he saw Bulma. " Oh Kami." He thought as he walked up to the counter.   
" Hey." Bulma said smiling. " What can I get ya?"   
" Sprite." Vegeta yelled over the music. Bulma turned and handed him the sprite. "Thanks." He said.   
" Hey Vegeta. I was wondering if you might dance with me later?" Bulma asked, her eyes downcast. Vegeta smirked at her taking her in once more.   
" Sure." He said. Jenny stood behind Bulma laughing so hard she was holding onto the railing for support.   
" Okay then. Whenever you want to dance, I'll still be here." Bulma said smiling. " Well till ten."   
  
" Bulma!" Jenny said from behind her. " Shame on you!"   
" What?" Bulma asked, clueless.   
"You know better than to mix with other than your own kind." Jenny teased " Next thing ya know you'll become a cheerleader." Bulma nearly choked on her soda.   
" I think not!" Bulma sputtered.   
" Bulma, Bulma, Bulma." Jenny said as she threw her towel under the bar. " Well its Nine, I got to go introduce the dancers." Jenny said walking out from the bar. Bulma sighed resting her head on her hands.   
" Oh Jenny, Jenny, Jenny. What will I do?" Bulma mumbled.   
  
" Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Southside!" Jenny squealed into the microphone. " Its Nine O' clock on Friday night and Ya know what that means! Southside's sexy waitresses will be dancing tonight!" Jenny squealed. " Tonight, dancing by popular demand will be Bulma!" Bulma laughed as most of the male audience cheered. " Also dancing will be Marie, Angela, Lisa and yours truly Jenny!" Everyone cheered. " Now first up though will be Marie!" Jenny announced as the tall brunet climbed on the stage. " She'll be dancing to get this party started by Pink!" Jenny said jumping off the stage one more.   
  
Chichi leaned off the railing looking down onto the floor. She had to admit that Friday's here were definitely better. The waitress's dancing was really cool, and the music and dancing set off everything just perfectly. She seriously doubted that she would be going home earlier than five.   
" Hey." Goku said as he joined her at the railing.   
" Oh hey." Chichi said, butterfly's forming in her stomach.   
" Look Chi, I'm really sorry about today, I didn't mean for that to happen." Goku said turning his head away.   
" No, it was my fault." Chichi said before smiling. " It just happened, it was one kiss why should anyone feel guilty?"   
" Yeah right." Goku said smiling.   
" Goku?" Chichi spoke softly.   
" Yeah?" He answered.   
" Would you like to dance with me?" Chichi said blushing.   
" Sure." Goku said smiling.   
" Well lets go." Chichi said walking toward the stairs.   
" So Goku, what do you think about Vegeta and Marron breaking up?" Chichi asked as they descended the stairs.   
" I don't know, I'm just wondering how its gonna affect the rest of us." Goku replied. " I mean he seems to be pretty cold to Marron, I wonder what he did all afternoon that got him so on edge."   
" Well If I know him, he did a whole lot more than he'll ever tell any of us." Chichi thought aloud.   
  
" Bulma! Were on." Jenny said as both girls climbed on the stage. The music started and Bulma smiled, the dj was playing I'm a slave for you.   
" Hmmm. I wonder if he's putting in a request Bulma." Jenny murmered as she swung around on one bar.   
" I don't know." shaking her hips as she leaned back grasping a bar swinging around it. Bulma often got a lot of practice when she was working second floor, so she was pretty good at this.   
Grasping the bar Bulma leaned back and ran her hand from her throat to her waist, this move often got a lot of attention. Bulma laughed as she leaned up and stared into Jenny's eyes, eye contact was also good. The performance so far wasn't bad, not her best, but what could one expect with no warm up?   
" Almost done?" Jenny questioned.   
" Yup." Bulma murmured. " Were on the last chorus." At her exact words the song came to an end. The audience clapped in a monotone kind of way before the music started to blast again.   
" Anyway. So what would you rate that as?" Jenny asked Bulma.   
" Out of the other ones we've done I'd say 6." Bulma laughed, as she ran into something, or someone. Vegeta. " Oh shit." She murmmered. " What do you want?"   
" I think I'll take that dance, now." He said in a gruff voice.   
" Whatever." Bulma laughed. Vegeta motioned for her to follow him. He led her to into the crowd before starting to dance.   
" What are you doing after your done with work?" Vegeta yelled over the music.   
" I'm going out why?" Bulma responded.   
" I'm going out too." Vegeta yelled back. Marron wanted to think that he was fucking her he'd let her think that she was right. " You wanna come."   
" Only if Jenny can come."   
" Whatever." He said grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him. The dance lasted for what seemed to be hours, not that either one minded.   
" Well I'd love to stay and dance, but I have a job to do." Bulma said pulling away.   
" Yeah right." He said crossing his arms. " What time do you get off?"   
" Ten." Bulma said flirtatiously, turning around and disappearing into the crowd.   
  
When Vegeta returned upstairs the only people that remained were Yamcha and Krillin.   
" Hey Vegeta." Yamcha said, waving his hand to him.   
" Where's your woman shorty?" Vegeta questioned, sitting down in a chair.   
" Dancing." Krillin stated. " With Goku." Vegeta chuckled lightly.   
" Your gonna lose her man." Yamcha said quietly.   
" I could say the same for you." Krillin said annoyed. " If you decide a fling with Marron is worth more than 18."   
" Hey, you never know." Yamcha said swirling his coke around in the glass.   
" She's more trouble than she's worth." Vegeta informed him.   
" We'll see." Yamcha shrugged.   
" So where is 18?" Vegeta asked.   
" She took Marron home." Yamcha said flatly. " She'll be back."   
" So why did Marron want to go home?" Vegeta asked, a smirk plastered to his face. " She wasn't having a good time?"   
" I don't know." Krillin said suddenly. " She went down stairs to find you and when she came back and she was really upset. I don't know man. She said she wanted to go home." So she had seen his little dance with the Bulma.   
" Yeah I wonder what could get her so upset." Yamcha said sarcastically. " I saw you dancing with the trash. What's gotten into you? You dump Marron the gorgeous beauty queen for some blue haired reject?"   
" I dumped Marron cause like I said she's more trouble than she's worth." Vegeta stated. " And She's got way too much money to be trash."   
" Its simple man loser equals trash." Yamcha said bluntly.   
" That's not important Yamcha." Krillin said in defense. " What is important what happened this afternoon. I bet you had a good time Vegeta."   
" Ha ha ha, Vegeta probably couldn't get any." Yamcha laughed.   
" I could have gotten her into bed if I wanted to." Vegeta boasted.   
" Only I'm that good." Yamcha said arrogantly. " Besides Vegeta if you think your that good. I bet you five hundred dollars that I could get Bulma Briefs into bed before you could."   
" Oh really?" Vegeta said raising an eyebrow. " If your serious I accept."   
" Good then let the games begin." Yamcha laughed. " But I'm gonna win."   
" We will see won't we dumb ass?" Vegeta laughed. This was going to be the easiest money he had ever made in his life, all he had to do was seduce a slut.   
  
Bulma looked at her watch eagerly. Ten more minutes and she'd be able to start her weekend. If she was lucky Vegeta would wake up and remember who she hung out with and stop talking to her. That was the last thing she wanted to do, date, sleep with, or talk to a stuck up jock.   
" Hey Honey!" Jenna said walking behind the bar.   
" Oh hey Jenna." She said snatching Jenny's stuff as well as her own. " Your working alone tonight?"   
" Yeah." Jenna sighed. " Shannon's sick."   
" Oh you poor thing working drinks on a Friday night!" Bulma laughed, catching a glimpse of Jenny who was making a bee line from the ladies room back to the bar.   
" Hey Jenna!" Jenny said sitting down at the bar.   
" Catch Sweetie." Bulma yelled throwing Jenny her stuff.   
" Bitch." Jenny muttered opening her bag.   
" I heard that!" Bulma announced." I got to go punch out."   
" I have to punch in." Jenna said motioning for Bulma to follow her.   
" Bulma punch me out please!" Jenny yelled after them.   
" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Bulma shouted over her shoulder.   
" So anyone here worth paying attention to?" Jenna asked flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. Jenna went to school with Bulma and Jenny. They were the three youngest employee's at the club, but also the crowd pleasers in certain areas.  
" Vegeta and his friends. That's about it." Bulma muttered, leaving out the details.   
" Wow I haven't seen him in a long time." Jenna said as they walked up stairs." I'm surprised that Chad decided not to show up tonight. Bulma groaned at the mere mention of her ex's name. Bulma had dated Chad for two in a half years, but their long time relationship ended abruptly three weeks ago. They had had a very big fight at a party, and he hit her. He was ridiculously drunk and very much out of it at the time, but even so she decided she had had enough of his shit. He had been begging her to take him back since then.   
" Thank Kami he didn't!" Bulma said as they reached the second floor. " I've never seen him so pathetic before."   
" Yeah I sorta feel sorry for him." Jenna admitted. She had no idea of what he did, no one did.   
" I don't." Bulma scoffed, crossing her arms.   
" Yeah well." Jenna said. " Since you walked up here with me I think I'll punch you out."   
" Okay." Bulma said studying a painting on the wall.   
" Woman are you just going to stand there or what?" A gruff voice came from behind her.   
" No I think I'm gonna wait for Jenna to come out, walk her back down then leave and start my weekend." Bulma said nonchalantly.   
" Are you going to take me up on my offer?" Vegeta asked.   
" Well I might." She said turning to face him. " But there's something that's been bugging me."   
" And that would be?"   
" Before today you wouldn't even look at me, much less dance or party with me." Bulma admitted a smile darting onto her lips. " So what is your game Vegeta?" Bulma asked stepping closer to him. If she could handle an abusive drunk like Chad, she could handle this easily.   
" I don't play games Woman." He said seductively. "I just think maybe your cooler than everyone else thinks you are."   
" Yeah, I'm just the ice princess aren't I?" Bulma said as Jenna strolled out of the office.   
" Well, Well, Well, long time no see eh Vegeta?" Jenna said, crossing her arms. Jenna and Vegeta had history. She had been the one Vegeta dumped for Marron, so needless to say there was a great deal of bitter blood between Marron and Jenna. " So how's life with your bitch?"   
" Over." Vegeta said flatly. " We broke up this afternoon after Bulma gave me a ride."   
" Oh she did, did she?" Jenna said turning to Bulma. Bulma smiled and gave an I'll explain that later kind of look.   
" Yeah I sorta got him and Marron in trouble." Bulma said shrugging. " I thought the least I could do was bail them out."   
" Saint Bulma." Jenna laughed." So I have a shift to start like now." Jenna said checking her watch.   
" Yeah right. See ya Jenna." Bulma called after her as she disappeared down the stairs.   
" So What are you gonna do?" Vegeta asked.   
" I guess go with you." Bulma sighed. " I would guess you'll be taking your friends, so I'll follow you in my car."   
" Sounds good to me." Vegeta said.   
" Then I'll meet you in the parking lot in five minutes?" Bulma asked.   
" Yeah." Vegeta said as Bulma turned to leave. " But before that." He said grabbing Bulma's arm pulling her back to him. " I think you need to know this." Vegeta said before he kissing her quickly. Bulma pulled away and stared at him.   
" Five minutes Vegeta." Bulma stated, walking down the steps. " Five minutes."   
  
(A/N: Wow that is the longest chapter in the fic so far! Well Vegeta thinks Bulma is easy, Won't he be surprised! And Ouch! Bulma really is an ice princess isn't she? lol. Well anyway. I'm working on chapter five of the secrets we keep, still. I think this is gonna end up like chapter three. except better. lol. I love that fic and this one! TSWK is my crowning achievement! yes! lol. I am also adding a skiing trip into this fic, Can we say group trip? Marron and Bulma....eep! lol. Oh what fun and I'm the author imagine how my mind is working? lol. well enough pointless chattering. I have a test tomorrow and a Shakespeare report to write in two days. And since i went trough that for ya'll be sweeties and Review!!!! Ja. ~ Kira ~" 


	6. Late Nights

Disclaimer: Plain and simple: I don't own dbz, or it's plot.

__

Late Nights

" Bulma why are we doing this?" Jenny asked, clutching her black jacket together.

" Because, I want to know what he's trying to pull." Bulma explained leaning against her car. " It's been my experience if you want to find something out; you just have to try it." 

" So what your saying then is you don't want to lose your virginity?" Jenny asked, smiling slightly.

" What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Bulma asked in an annoyed tone.

" Well you said if you want to find something out you have to try it..." Jenny laughed.

" That's not what I was talking about!" Bulma said, rolling her eyes. " You're so perverted sometimes." 

" I know." Jenny said simply. " Can I drive?" 

" No." Bulma said simply.

" Please?" Jenny whined.

" No." Bulma said quickly. " You are a terrible driver; there is no way in hell your ever driving my car." 

" Aw Bulma! You're no fun." Jenny sighed.

" I love my car." Bulma laughed. " And as I said, no way in hell you're driving it." 

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jenny said. " Oh look here they come." Jenny said motioning to the door of the club.

" Yeah." Bulma muttered. " So how long do you think this is going to last?" 

" I don't know." Jenny said, grabbing Bulma's keys and hitting the unlock button. " I think you've lost it."

" Hey." Vegeta said nearing her car.

" Hey" Bulma responded evenly. Chichi and 18 were chatting while Yamcha and Krillin were just staring off into space. " So were will we be going tonight?"   
" I think Gate Zero." Chichi said suddenly paying attention to the other conversations.   
" Oh yeah Bulma's ex works there." Jenny blurted out. Bulma glared at Jenny for the last comment. He was the last person she wanted to talk about.   
" Oh really?" Chichi asked. " Isn't his name Chad?"   
" Yeah." Bulma said lightly. " Well are we gonna go then or what?"  
" Okay." Vegeta said, agreeing. " You'll follow me."  
" Sounds good." Bulma said opening her car door. Jenny raced around to the other side as Bulma started the engine. 

It took them a little over a half an hour to get to the club. When they did the group waited less than ten minutes, thanks to Bulma. She had known just what to say and what to do to get in. 

" Bulma that was good!" Jenny laughed as they entered the club.

" Yeah, great work." Yamcha said flatly. Bulma turned to glare at him.

" Yeah I'd like to see you try that." Bulma said in a low tone. " Maybe your girlfriend could pull it off, but I doubt you could." 

" Thanks." 18 said smiling a bit. " Maybe this girl isn't all that bad." 18 thought to herself.

" I think I'm gonna go get something to drink." Bulma said turning. 

" I'll go with you." Vegeta said glancing at Yamcha, he wasn't going to win this one.

" Fine. Whatever." Bulma said pushing her way to the bar. This was one of the only clubs she could get served at because her ex was the bartender. 

" Hello ice princess." A cool voice came from behind her. " What are you up to on this Friday night?" Bulma turned to see Chad standing before her. Kami, he was gorgeous, all six foot five inches of him. He stood tall and proud, two of his best features. He had blond hair and green eyes and a body to die for. He wore a black tank top, showing off his biceps and very chiseled chest.

" You're looking good Chad." Bulma commented. " Been back to prison have we?" Chad threw back his head with laughter. Chad was a twenty-one year old senior, it was because he had gotten mixed up with drugs as a freshman, and failed the ninth grade three times. It was the summer after he failed the third time that he finally got help. When Bulma was a freshman, she had no friends. She was skinny and very scrawny looking. In fact the first year she was in high school, Chad completely ignored her. Needless to say her freshman year was her worst in high school. When school started up in tenth, a lot had changed. She was no longer stick figure straight; instead she had developed curves in all the right places. After that Chad definitely began to notice her. He would sit next to her in one of the numerous classes that they had together, or at lunch invite her to sit with him and his friends, which was how she met Jenny. Within a few weeks of the beginning of school the two had begun to date. At first everyone thought the two as a couple was crazy. She was 15 and he was 19, but after a few weeks everyone got used to it.

" No Princess." Chad said chuckling. " I quit that when I started dating you. I miss you." He mumbled, moving closer to her. " I wish you'd forgive me." He said his face moving closer to hers. She felt his arm wrap around her waist. " I'd love to make it up to you." 

" Yeah I'm sure you would." Bulma said calmly. Bulma looked over her shoulder at Vegeta was waiting his arms crossed. " I would love to stay and chat, but I'm here with someone." She said coolly slipping almost out of his grasp. Chad looked over to see a smirking Vegeta. The blood ran cold in Chad's veins, Bulma knew this. He was very possessive of what was his.

" Oh so now your with a prep?" He asked pulling her back into place. Bulma smiled, she had forgotten about Chad's grudge against Vegeta. They had gone at it almost daily in ninth, fighting, arguing, and threatening.

" I don't think that's any of your business Chad." Bulma snapped, not liking the situation.

" Oh I think it is." Chad whispered. " But if this is what you want Princess I'll let you go." His arm slowly unwinding from her waist. " For now." He whispered his hand traveling up to her face, gently stroking her cheek. Bulma shuttered as she watched him turn away. What had happened to him? Bulma thought wordlessly he use to be so.... Caring. 

" I'm sorry." Bulma said turning back to Vegeta. She had no doubt that her cheeks were getting redder by the second. " I hate it when he gets sentimental." 

" He's an asshole." Vegeta scoffed.  
" You have no idea." Bulma muttered as she sat at the bar. It was safe, by the way he had surprised her, she guessed he was on his break. Bulma sat down on the stool and waited silently.

" Hey Bulma." A friendly voice called. Bulma lifted her gaze slightly to see an old friend standing before her.

" Hey Bret." Bulma smiled. Bret was Chad's good friend, but when it came to certain things the two just didn't see eye to eye. " How are Mary and Jade?" Bret was a mere three years older than Chad, but he already had a wife, whom he loved, and a daughter, whom he adored.

" Jade is just starting into pre-school and Mary is pregnant again." Bret said smiling.

" Well congratulations." Bulma announced. " Could you get us a beer? "

" Sure Bulma." Bret said turning away.

" Well it seems you know everyone here." Vegeta said from behind her.

" That would be correct." Bulma laughed. " I have spent many, many nights and long wasted hours here. I've been a party girl since I could walk." Bulma said teasingly.

" I could believe that." Vegeta said, his eyes catching hers for a moment. " But I don't believe you could hold a candle to Marron's party life."

" Well then you don't know too much about me." Bulma snapped. " Actually you don't even know me."

" True." Vegeta said." But what if I would want to know you?"

" Then I'd pity you because, that is something that you'll never get." Bulma said as Bret returned.

" Here you go Bulma." Bret said handing her a beer.

" Your too kind Bret." Bulma said as she hopped down from the stool. " I guess I'll see you later. Tell Mary I said hey."

" I will, she'll love to hear from you." Bret said, as she began walking away.  
" That is Chad's best friend. His wife and I get along really well. She's a nice person." Bulma told Vegeta who was walking beside her." Her and Jenny however are a much different story. You get them together and there like two cats fighting over territory." 

" So why do you hang out with her?" Vegeta asked.

" Jenny is my best friend." Bulma said. " She understands me better than anyone does, and she's bailed my butt out of trouble more times than I can count." Vegeta smirked following her back to the group.

" So is Chad here?" Jenny asked. Bulma laughed at her naivety. 

" Yeah he's here all right." Bulma said bluntly." He definitely made his presence known."

" Who's Chad?" 18 asked cluelessly.

" My ex." Bulma stated sipping her beer.

" Mind sharing Bulma?" Jenny asked grabbing the beer from her.

" Apparently not." Bulma scoffed at Jenny. " Chad is a real pain in the ass, mostly because he's having problems with accepting our break up."  
" I'd love to give him some therapy." Jenny giggled softly. 

" Yeah I bet you would." Bulma said sarcastically. 

" Well I would love to stay and chat, but I think that I have a date." Jenny annonced, handing the beer back to Bulma.

" Yeah see ya later Jenny." Bulma called as Jenny walked away from the crowd.

" Well you want to dance Chi?" Krillin asked. Chichi nodded slowly at her boyfriend.

" Yeah come on babe lets dance." Yamcha said dragging a scowling 18 off. 

" Well I guess I'm gonna go see if I can find anyone to dance with." Goku said shyly walking off.

" I guess that just leaves us." Bulma stated.

" Well you're not that bad of a partner." Vegeta said pulling her closer to him.

" Well I'm glad to hear that." Bulma giggled. Suddenly a shrill ringing interrupted Bulma's laughter. She frowned as she grabbed the phone out of the side pocket of her boots.   
"Hello?" Bulma yelled into the phone.  
"Bulma dear it's your mother." A small voice said over the other end of the phone.  
"Mom? Um…hold on I have to go some place a little quieter so I can hear you. "Bulma explained, turning back to Vegeta.  
" I gotta take this call, be right back." Bulma told him as she turned quickly and headed for the door. Once outside Bulma retreated to the side of the building." Okay Mom I'm here, what's up?"  
"Where are you honey?" Bulma's mother asked quietly.   
"I'm at Gate Zero, why?" Bulma asked suspiciously.  
"Okay you need to come home right away, your father has had a slight heart attack." Her mother revealed.  
"Oh my! Is he okay?" Bulma asked franticly.  
"Yes dear, it was small, so small he didn't have to go into the hospital, but we do need you home." Her mother told her quickly.  
"Okay well it should only take me twenty minutes to get home." Bulma concluded.   
"Okay honey, be careful and don't speed! I know how you drive in that car of yours!" Her mother ordered.  
"Fine, I promise." Bulma sighed as she turned off the phone. The cool night air now hit her full blast. She shuttered silently as she walked back around to the door. She had to find Jenny and quickly.

Upon entering Bulma sought out Vegeta and found him in a matter of seconds, hanging out at the bar. " Hmmm, I wonder if he wants to start a fight with Chad. Chad would get his ass kicked, cause Vegeta has a really nice body." Bulma marveled silently. " Oh well." She sighed, walking back over to him.

" Vegeta." Bulma called to him.

" What?" He snapped turning to her.

" I'm gonna have to leave. My dad had a heart attack, he's fine, but I gotta go." Bulma explained. " It was fun. We should do it again some time." Bulma stated. 

" Well since you feel that way, I have an offer that you won't and can't refuse." He said slyly. 

" Oh yeah which would be?" Bulma asked, tilting her head to the side.

" Well I could use your help." Vegeta began. " Every year my friends and I go on a Thanksgiving skiing trip, well this year no parents. We leave Wednesday and come back Sunday, since Marron and I are no longer together, I can bring someone else, you wanna come?" 

" Well I don't know." Bulma said hesitantly.

" Come on, It'll be fun to stick it to Marron." Vegeta chuckled.

" Yeah Well, since you put it that way, Okay." Bulma laughed." Well you have my phone number, call me." Bulma said kissing him quickly before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Bulma looked for ten minutes before she found Jenny who had been hanging all over some random guy.   
" Jenny!" Bulma hissed at her. 

" Oh, hey Bulma." Jenny giggled, pulling herself off the guy.

" Hey I gotta go, family problems. Are you coming with me or catching a ride later?" Bulma asked. Jenny looked at the guy behind her and then back to Bulma.

" Um. I think I'll be staying here." Jenny laughed.

" Okay see you Monday Jen." Bulma called over her shoulder.

" Yeah you too." She heard Jen say.

Bulma arrived home about a half an hour later. The large house seemed virtiually empty when Bulma first entered. She tracked her parents down to their bedroom. Her mother was sitting in bed talking quietly with her father. She watched them talk for several minutes before making her presence known.

" Hey." Bulma announced, stepping into the room.

" Hi honey." Her dad said smiling. " Have any trouble getting home?"

" Not really." Bulma stated simply. " How are you dad?"

" Good it was a slight heart attack, I'm just gonna be resting for a while." Her dad informed her.

" Thank Kami it was mild." Bulma sighed, leaning against the door frame. " Hey Um...I've been asked to go on a skiing trip over Thanksgiving, its it all right with you guys if I go?" 

" Sure Honey." Her parents said almost in unison. 

" Thanks." Bulma yawned. " I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

" Okay night honey." Her parents said in unison, both began to laugh.

" Night guys." Bulma laughed, slipping out of the room.

(A/N: Ah the stage is set! lol. I have three more chapters to write and get out by Thursday morning at the latest. I can do it! lol. I have early dismissal Tuesday, no school Thursday and Friday. Yay! My most favorite time of the year is coming up, thanksgiving to Christmas, and I have writing this year. I guess that means I gots to write a Christmas fic. I will Maybe, depending if I finish that contest fic. its on forever, good fic. Ja for now ~ Kira ~ )


	7. Trouble In Paradise

Trouble In Paradise

Bulma's weekend went quickly, almost too quickly. She had been working overtime in her lab most of the weekend so the weekend was a flash. Partying was very low on her to do list that weekend, especially since she knew her ex was lurking around somewhere. So she had spent her weekend working and getting ready for the coming week. Bulma sighed as she opened a bottle of raspberry red nail polish. All of a sudden the phone rang. " Hmmm, wonder who that could be." Bulma thought picking up the phone. " Hello?" Bulma said into the phone.

" Hey Bulma." Chad's voice replied.

" Oh hi Chad." Bulma said in a low voice.

" Aw what's wrong is my little ice princess upset?" Chad cooed. Bulma rolled her eyes, she knew he was drunk.

" I'm not your little anything Chad. Now I have to go." Bulma said, praying her excuse would work.

" DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed. " I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! I MADE YOU AND YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE BULMA." His screaming ceased for a few moments before he began to laugh. " Your mine, forever." Bulma swallowed hard and forced herself to breathe, hot tears welled in her eyes. " Forever." Bulma gasped and slammed the phone down. Her eyes closed slowly as she forced a breath into her lungs. " No, no, no, no, no Chad." She whispered slowly. " You'll never own m-" The shrill ring of the phone made Bulma jump, she stared at it for a few seconds, debating wheter to answer it, she did.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?" Bulma screamed.

" Well that's a great way to answer the phone." A male voice said on the other end.

" Yeah it is, Who is this?" Bulma asked suspiciously. 

" Yamcha." He replied. 

" How did you get this number?" Bulma asked, rolling her eyes.

" I have my sources." Yamcha began. " and I thought I'd call you to ask you if you wanted to go out with me after Thanksgiving."

" Um. yeah don't you have a girl friend?" Bulma questioned, she knew the answer to this one.

" Well...yeah...but we have an understanding." Yamcha struggled. 

" I'm sure you do, but I have something on the stove and people over so I have to go." Bulma lied. " So Bye." Bulma said quickly hanging up the phone.

Monday morning came far too early for Bulma, her alarm clock bringing her out of sweet dreams.

" Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn." Bulma muttered, getting out of her bed. " Ouch!" Bulma cried as she stumbled out of bed and fell to the floor. " I guess it isn't good to get out of bed when your half asleep." Bulma thought she picked herself up off the floor and walked over to her closet. She had decided on a tight black t-shirt that said _spoiled_ and her sparkly dark blue jeans and heeled combat boots. For some odd reason she had opted to wear her hair down, letting her long blue hair sprawl over her shoulders.

" I guess that'll do." Bulma thought aloud gazing at herself in the mirror, before walking out of her room.

It had taken Bulma fifteen minutes to get out of the house because she seemed to have lost her car keys. When she finally did find her keys she remembered she still had to pick up Jenny on the way to school. Although it had only taken Bulma fifteen minutes to get to Jenny's house she still figured they would be late. Her sleek black corvette pulled up to the curb beside Jenny's house. Bulma honked the horn twice before a blur of bright pink came running out of the large house. 

" I'm so sorry Bulma." Jenny panted trying to catch her breath. " I got up late." Jenny explained slamming her door.

" Whatever, Don't slam the door." Bulma muttered throwing the car into reverse. " I guess that happens." 

" Um yes. I have something to tell you, but I don't want you to be mad." Jenny said quickly.

" What?" Bulma asked unenthusiastically. 

" I slept with Chad." Jenny revealed. Bulma hit the breaks on her car hard, sending Jenny's small body surging forward.

" You did what?!" Bulma asked in shock.

" I slept with him." Jenny repeated. " Does that bother you?"

" No." Bulma asked drowsily. " It just shocks me." 

" Oh." Jenny said quietly, watching as Bulma shifted her car back into gear. No one said anything for the rest of the ride.

When the pair arrived at school they went there separate ways, meeting again in homeroom.

" Bulma are you sure your not mad?" Jenny questioned, staring strangely at her best friend.

" Yeah I'm not mad." Bulma said surely. " I wish he'd leave me alone!" Jenny burst out laughing at this.

" Bulma your so funny sometimes." Jenny laughed. " I can't believe the work load my teachers have given me for today."

" What could be so bad?" Bulma asked seriously.

" I have four tests today!" Jenny said franticly. " None of which I studied for."

"That's nothing." Bulma told her. " I have three tests today and two presentations."  
"Well they are only trying to pick up the slack for the holidays, Bulma." Jenny explained.  
"Well it sucks." Bulma huffed.  
" Just get over it, today will be over before you know it, and then we don't have school till next week!" Jenny reminded her.  
" I know, I know, I know." Bulma sighed. "Not that it's hard, but its so stressful!"  
"Yeah well." Jenny sighed. " Oh that reminds me! What are you doing for Thanksgiving? My cousins coming home from College. He just broke up with his girlfriend. He says he wants to meet you."  
" I can't go. I'm going skiing over the holidays maybe another time." Bulma told her.   
" Oh with your parents?" Jenny asked.  
" Nope with some people." Bulma explained.  
" Like who?" Jenny asked with a growing smile on her face.  
" Vegeta and his friends." Bulma muttered, hoping Jenny had missed that.  
" You're doing what?!" Jenny laughed, bouncing up in down in her seat. "You're Kidding me! He asked you to go?"  
"I know what you are thinking and we are just friends!" Bulma protested.  
"Bulma honey, you broke him and Marron up, you danced with him, you kissed him twice, and now you're going away with him and his friends! Don't tell me your just friends!" Jenny laughed, not quite believing Bulma's naivety.   
"Jenny you blow everything out of proportion." Bulma snapped at her friend.  
" Yeah well I want details when you get back!" Jenny told her seriously.  
"You know you will get them." Bulma replied angrily. " Well I gotta run if I'm gonna make it to homeroom on time!" Bulma yelled over her shoulder running in another direction.  
  
When Bulma arrived at her locker there were two notes taped to it. One said this.  
" Next time maybe you'll dance with me. Call me. ~ Yamcha." Bulma tore the note up and his phone number. The second note was from someone she obviously knew. " Heard you were going skiing with us, see me for directions and details. ~ Chi. " Bulma smiled and slipped the note into her pocket, this was going to be interesting.

The day dragged on uneventfully for Vegeta. His morning was spent listening to Marron arguments on why she was so much better than Bulma. Vegeta smirked at the thought, Marron couldn't hold a candle to Bulma.  
" Vegeta. What is the answer to number three?" A cheerful Mrs. Anderson asked. Mrs. Anderson was the teacher Vegeta usually enjoyed terrorizing the most. She given him about thirty detentions that year alone for what she called disrespect.   
" How the hell should I know? "He growled quite annoyed.  
" That's it! You have a detention young man!" Mrs. Anderson yelled, throwing down her books on some random girls desk, the girl jumped in fright.  
"Whatever you old witch." He growled under his breath.

It had been a hellish day for Bulma by the time lunch rolled around, and lunch wouldn't prove to be any better either. Chad had spent the first ten minutes of her lunch period begging her to take him back, the answer was no, as always.  
" I don't see what he doesn't get about no!"; Bulma snapped in frustration. " No means no! Meaning not ever! "   
" Well he really loves you." Jenny said sadly.  
"Oh Jen, I'd give anything if he'd leave me alone!" Bulma explained. "Your too good for him anyways."  
" But I have liked him since my freshman year!" Jenny whined. " I think I'm in love with him Bulma."  
" Don't say that Jen, you don't know Chad like I do." Bulma warned, shaking her head.

"He's wild and sometimes that can get out of control."  
" Why do I feel like your not telling me something?" Jenny asked.  
"Don't worry about it! Besides I thought you had a thing for Yamcha." Bulma teased.  
" Oh I do, but he will never look at me." Jenny said in defeat.  
"You never know." Bulma laughed, sipping her soup.   
" That's right I don't." Jenny agreed. "And I wouldn't want to know either."  
  
" Maybe I'll buy that cute little snow hat!" Marron squealed.  
" I thought that thing was ugly." 18 said coolly.  
" Maybe to you." Marron shot back. "I like it!"  
" Yeah uh huh Marron." Chichi and 18 said in unison.   
" So are you bringing anyone skiing with us?" Chichi asked. "I mean since you and Vegeta aren't dating anymore."  
" Nope, I think I can get him to forgive me." Marron stated confidently.  
" Well I think you should bring someone anyway, after all he is bringing Bulma." Chichi blurted out.  
" He's bringing who?!" Marron nearly screamed. " WHY?"  
" I don't know I guess he likes her."18 guessed. " Why don't you ask him?" Marron stood up defiantly and marched over to the guys side of the table.  
" 18! " Chichi hissed. " Do you have any idea what your doing?"  
" Nope." 18 giggled. The next sound was the shouting of Vegeta and Marron and muffled laughter. Goku stood up promptly and separated the two.  
" Marron come down!" Goku protested.

" Goku stay out of this." Marron huffed. " I can't believe you think she's better than me!"  
" Damn straight." Vegeta said, sitting down. " Your as bad as I am if not worse."

" What the hell does that mean?" Marron screamed at him.

" It means your a conniving little bitch." Yamcha said suddenly.

" Oh thanks Yamcha that means so much from scum that I made out with every day since junior high." Marron blurted out, forgetting 18's presence.

" What?" 18 said standing up. " I can't believe you two!"

" Listen honey.." Yamcha said touching her arm.

" Don't you honey me and how dare you even touch me!" 18 screamed at him, slapping him across the face. " We are through!" She proclaimed dumping what was left of her Fruitopia all over him and walking away.

" Nice going you two!" Chichi hissed as she got up and chased after 18.

" Screw this!" Yamcha said angrily walking away from the table. leaving only Goku, Vegeta and Krillin.

" Oh well." Krillin said going back to his food.

( A/N: Well what a day! lol. I still have three chapters to go before the holidays. I'm listening to my new cd laundry service by shakira, for those of you who have it isn't it good? Anyway. I'm afraid after this both my fics will be on hold until after I'm done with a contest. I'm sorry but I have so much to do, the contest ends 1/2/02 so when that is done I can start up on my fics again. Ja till then ~ Kira ~ )

  



	8. Road Trip

Road Trip  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly for Bulma, but everyone else was another thing. After her last period she went to Chichi's locker to talk.  
" Hey Chi." Bulma said greeting the raven-haired girl.  
" Oh hey Bulma." Chichi said opening her locker. " I was wondering if you needed any help packing cause I'd love an excuse to get out of the house today, plus I've done this nightmare we call a holiday trip before I can fill you in on all you need to know."   
" That would be great." Bulma said cheerfully. " You could come with me now if you want, call your parents from my house."   
" Okay that would be great." Chichi said glancing over to 18, who had just arrived at her locker. "Would you mind if 18 came with us? She just broke up with Yamcha today."  
" Oh really? Good for her, he's a jerk, he called me last night to ask me out, I said no. He just seems like a real creep."  
" He really did that?" Chichi asked raising an eyebrow; it appeared Yamcha was quite the player. " I think that is very interesting since he had been cheating on 18 with Marron and she had been cheating on Vegeta with Yamcha."  
" You're kidding?" Bulma said in disbelief." He is such a creep!"  
" Yeah no kidding." Chichi agreed. " 18!" Chichi said waving her hand to her 18.  
" Oh hey Chichi, what are you doing after school?" 18 questioned.  
" Going to help Bulma pack. Do you want to come?" Chichi asked.  
" Sure that sounds like fun." 18 said brightening a bit. " The bitch won't be joining us will she?"  
" Over my dead body." Bulma spoke up. The three girls laughed in agreement.  
  
" This one is cute." Chichi said throwing a gray sweater at Bulma. " Take that."  
" Oh you know what would be great to take!" Bulma said jumping off the bed and running to the dresser. She pulled over a dresser drawer and drew out a sheer baby blue blouse. " I love this shirt!"  
" Its so cute!" 18 said examining the blouse.   
" You have got to take this, Vegeta will have a fit!" Chichi said clapping her hands together.  
" And so will Marron." 18 giggled sitting back on the bed.  
" I sorta feel badly that no one likes her anymore." Chichi admitted sitting down on the bed. " I mean she's got to spend five days with people who more or less hate her."   
" And why should we not?" 18 questioned angrily. " I mean she cheated on Vegeta with my boyfriend, well ex now, and now she's blaming Bulma her break up with him! All she did was try to get them out of trouble!"  
" If you ask me she's getting exactly what she deserves." Bulma snapped.  
" You are so right." 18 agreed giving Bulma a high five.  
" I don't know." Chichi said, shaking her head. " I don't know what to think about Marron anymore."   
" I won't bother her if she doesn't bother me." Bulma shrugged. " But I'm dangerous when provoked."  
" Lets just wait and see." 18 said quietly. " Either way this should be good."  
  
Bulma and 18 had both slept over at Chichi's after helping Bulma pack; the three were up most of the night talking. When dawn broke, no one wanted to get up, but they did anyway. Chichi had decided to wear a red sweater with bell sleeves and black flare jeans. Bulma on the other hand decided on a gray sweater with shimmery pink flairs, while 18 stuck with regular jeans and a hooded sweatshirt.   
" Oh I love your sweater chichi!" Bulma squealed as she pushed the remainder of their luggage in the trunk.   
" Thanks I do too." Chichi giggled, getting in the back of Bulma's car.  
" I thought her pants were cool!" 18 yelled from the passenger's seat.  
" I like everyone's outfit, except the blue haired whore." A smooth voice came from behind the car. Marron stood with her arms crossed.  
" Good morning to you too Marron." Bulma muttered grabbing Marron's bag from her and shoving in the remaining space of the trunk.  
" Get in here Marron, we'll be late!" Chichi snapped from the back seat, trying to avoid a fight.  
" Whatever." Marron grumbled walking around and climbing in the back.  
" Six hours in a car with her? Please just shoot me now." Bulma whispered to 18.  
" We'll trade her off to the guys." 18 giggled.   
" Oh thank Kami!" Bulma laughed, starting her car and throwing into reverse. " We have a plan."   
  
It took the girls half an hour to get to where everyone had agreed to meet, and the guys all were already locked in some kind of competition when they arrived.   
" This is going to be fun." 18 said sarcastically observing the guys staring contest. " So are you two idiots just going to stare at each other or kiss?" 18 yelled to them jokingly.  
" Ew! Kiss Krillin? He's not my type." Yamcha answered back, Chichi rolled her eyes at his lame joke.  
" Whatever." 18 snapped at her ex. " Marron is going in your car right?"   
" She can't we don't have enough room for her." Krillin informed her.  
" Well then could Goku ride with us?" Bulma asked. Goku was one of the few people she could deal with in a car for six hours.  
" Sure! That would work!" Goku said cheerfully.   
" Whatever." Vegeta growled.  
" Okay then its set!" Bulma squealed, overjoyed that she wouldn't be subjected to Marron for six hours.  
" Goku you can ride with Chichi in the back." 18 said smiling innocently.  
" Um.... ah.... I...ah...-" Goku began, blushing profusely.  
" What's the matter Goku don't you want to sit next to me?" Chichi pouted.   
" Um...yeah...sure...I do." Goku sputtered out. Bulma and 18 snickered as they watched Goku and Chichi talk; this was too cute.  
" Are we going to go or listen to Kakorott babble all day?" Vegeta snapped, growing impatient.  
" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah lets go." Bulma muttered as they all got into the two cars and drove off, this was going to be the beginning of a very long day.  
  
(A/N: Okay yeah I know that was short but oh well what are you gonna do? Besides I should have another chapter out before I go to bed. Damn it the things I do for you guys! lol I enjoy it and wouldn't trade anything for it! Anyway, ever wonder who I really am? Well now you can find out just how psyco I really am, go to www.opendiary.com and jump to LemonPrincess, and jump into the mind of Kira Anne. ~ Kira ~ ) 


	9. The Fun Begins?

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, I haven't for the past 7 stories why would I now?

The fun begins?

The six-hour car ride had actually been tolerable for Bulma except for Goku whining every 15 minutes about being hungry. Chichi and Goku had talked for the whole car trip, while 18 and Bulma sang, it was all and all a lot of fun. 

" Okay we only have one more mile to go." Bulma announced. 

" Thank Kami! If I have to listen to these another five minutes I'm gonna lose it." 18 yelled, making sure Chichi and Goku had heard. 

" Okay this must be it." Bulma assumed as a large cottage came into view.

" Yup this is it." 18 confirmed. " The place were we have been every Thanksgiving since our sophomore year. Last year was the so much fun!" 

" Oh yeah it was!" Chichi agreed. " Our parents let us all go up alone!" 

" Wow talk about a leap of faith!" Bulma laughed. " You guy's all dating up here alone? I don't trust that." 

" It wasn't any fun for me." Goku said quickly. 

" Well Goku you wouldn't have that problem if you would just date!" 18 told him.

" I know, but I'm already in love with someone." Goku muttered. Chichi hid her already crimson cheeks in her hands quickly.

" Oh my Kami!" 18 squealed. " You two like each other!" 

" What about Krillin?" Bulma asked quietly.

" Well I don't know. I feel really guilty about liking Goku, but I heard Krillin likes someone too." Chichi stated.

" Oh yeah…right…really?" 18 asked quickly.

" Yeah that's what I heard." Chichi said gazing at her now blushing friend. " 18! You like my boyfriend?" Chichi teased.

" Well!" 18 muttered in embarrassment. " Your not mad are you?"

" Mad? I could kiss you!" Chichi said happily. " That means we can all get what we want!"

" How perfect." Bulma commented, pulling into the driveway. The three continued to chat about their love lives as Bulma got out of the car. 

" I think that black lipstick is soooooooo drab!" Marron exclaimed crawling out of the car in front of Bulma's. The guys scrambled out of the car and towards Bulma, apparently trying to escape Marron.

" Help." Krillin mouthed as he walked over to Bulma.

" What do you think Vegeta?" Marron asked hanging onto her former lover.

" I think I don't give a damn about one thing you've said in six hours." Vegeta snorted, shaking the woman off him. Marron stared in shock as he walked over to Bulma and Krillin.

" Yo! 18, Chichi, Goku I could use your help with the bags ya know." Bulma said banging on the car. The three stared at the blue haired woman and nodded. 

" I'll help." Vegeta said grabbing a few bags from the trunk. Bulma nodded as she too grabbed a bag and began to walk past Marron. Suddenly Bulma fell to the ground and yelped in pain, she had fallen right on her ankle. She glanced up in Marron and winced in pain.

" Woops." Marron said snobbishly, walking away from the fallen woman. 

" Are you okay Bulma?" Goku asked, getting out of the car. 18 and Chichi soon followed.

" I think I sprained my ankle Goku." Bulma gasped out. " I can't put any pressure on it." 

" Well let's get you inside and take a look." He said, picking up Bulma and carrying her inside the house. 

When Bulma a look at her ankle she cringed. It was black and blue and was already swollen to about the size of a baseball. It didn't look too good for her skiing plans now. She had been sitting there a half an hour while Goku went to raid the house for a first aid kit. Yamcha, Marron, 18, Krillin and Chichi had gone of to the store to buy some food for the next few days, leaving Goku, Vegeta and herself alone.

" Here is the first aid kit." Goku said handing the box to Bulma.

" Thanks so much." Bulma smiled. " It's not broken, but I did sprain it pretty badly."

" Yeah that looks pretty bad." Vegeta commented. 

" Yeah thanks to that bitch of an ex girlfriend you've got." Bulma muttered.

" What did Marron do?" Goku asked, confused.

" She tripped me." Bulma said simply.

" Why would she do that?" Goku asked naively.

" Three guesses!" Bulma said sarcastically. 

" Don't worry about it." Vegeta said coolly. " Marron is an airhead and a bitch." 

" Yeah well the bitch cause bodily harm to me this time." Bulma muttered as she finished wrapping her ankle in a bandage." Better, I think that I can walk on my own, but I won't be able to ski." She informed them as she stood and walked a few steps before turning around and heading back to the couch.

" So what are the sleeping arrangements?" Goku asked eagerly. 

" Well probably the same this year, except I am not sharing my room with Marron, she can sleep in her own damn room." Vegeta snapped.

" Yeah, with twin sized beds its okay, but everyone could hear her wailing about sleeping with you at night." Goku laughed.

" You had your hands full."

" I don't like her at all." Bulma spat furiously. " She really should be a blond, it would fit her so much better." ( A/N: I don't believe that blonds are like that. My little coz is a blond and several of my other friends) The three laughed quietly at this that was the mother of all truths. " I really pitied you guys; I mean six hours with her."

" Kami for six hours she talked about nothing." Vegeta growled. " We turned the music up and she still just kept talking!" 

" Well I had a good time in the car." Goku said smiling.

" I'm sure you did with shorty's girlfriend." Vegeta chuckled.

" I have to second that." Bulma laughed at Goku; he could be so transparent about things like this.

" Well I am gonna go upstairs and unpack." Goku announced, walking away from the couple. 

" Okay." Bulma replied to Goku who had already vanished up the stairs.

" So I guess that means your vacation is screwed." Vegeta said sitting down on the couch next to her.

" Not really, I just won't be able to ski." Bulma said optimistically. "So all the girls have to cook thanksgiving dinner. Can they cook? Cause I can't."

" Chichi and Marron can, but 18 is a lost cause." Vegeta laughed. "We usually feed whatever 18 burns to Yamcha." 

" Wow how cruel, but he probably deserves it." Bulma guessed. " He called me up on Sunday night and asked me out. Ew! I don't think so! Jenny has a thing for him, but he's so not my type."

" And what is your type?" Vegeta smirked.

" Well..." Bulma said slowly. " I definitely don't go for nice guys, mostly good looking and cocky. Now that I think about it, Marron and I have about the same taste in guys. Its no wonder we don't get along."

" I don't know about that." Vegeta chuckled. " She cheated on me with that idiot weakling, and she's more trouble than she is worth." 

" I know what you mean by more trouble than its worth." Bulma agreed. "Chad was so not worth it. I don't know why I stayed with him so long; he treated me so badly."

" What did he do?" Vegeta asked.

" Well it's not really any one thing." Bulma explained. " He treated me badly when he was sober and when he was drunk, forget it." Bulma said turning her eyes from him. " The last straw was when he hit me for not sleeping with him."

" He is even more of an asshole than I thought if he would hit a woman." Vegeta said in resentment, catching Bulma's chin with his hand and bringing her eye contact back to meet his own." Especially if he would hit you." Vegeta said kissing her gently, winding her arms around her. Bulma didn't object to this as she deepened the kiss. Suddenly the front door opened and the two flew out of their embrace.

" Where back!" Chichi sang as she entered carrying two grocery bags.   
" I'll help you get some of those." Goku's said appearing from the stairs.

" Okay." Chichi agreed walking back out the door with her. Bulma was blushing profusely when Vegeta looked back at her.

" We will finish this later." Vegeta said getting up from the couch and walking up the stairs. Bulma groaned inwardly when he was gone, throwing her head against the back of the couch. 

" I'm not gonna make it through this." Bulma whispered her fingers brushing her lips.

That night surprisingly went smoothly, mostly because Marron had locked herself in her room fuming over the sleeping arrangements. Vegeta and Bulma would share a room as would Krillin and Chichi and Marron would be sharing her room with 18. 

" I can't believe he is sharing his room with that tramp!" Marron ranted. 18 who was laying on the bed reading a magazine rolled her eyes at Marron.

" Marron you knew she was coming, you know Vegeta likes her, you should have brought someone else!" 18 told her.

" Yeah well! I don't want anyone else!" Marron whined flopping down on her bed.

" I'm sure you don't, but this is what you get for not trusting him and cheating on him with MY BOYFRIEND!" 18 yelled at her dimwitted friend. 

" Well!" Marron called.

Chichi lay peacefully on the couch wrapped up in Krillin's arms. Everyone else was somewhere in the house, leaving the two alone.

" Krillin." Chichi said lifting her head off his chest.

" What Chi?" Krillin asked gently.

" I have a question for you." Chichi stated. "But I want you to answer it truthfully."

" Okay." Krillin said quickly.

" Do you like 18 as more than a friend?" Chichi asked.

" Um...I...Well..." He stuttered.

" So you do like her!" Chichi smiled. " Krillin that is great!"

" How is that great Chichi?" Krillin asked, puzzled. " I would have told you but I was so afraid you would be angry."

" I know, but I'm not." Chichi said brightly. 

" Why?" Krillin asked, already knowing the answer.

" Well I kind of kissed Goku." Chichi admitted. " And I really like him."

" Well that's great." Krillin said. " I knew he liked you, actually we all did. He's really transparent sometimes." Chichi laughed.

" Yeah well he's really sweet." Chichi said quietly. 

" I guess this only means one thing." Krillin said slowly.

" Yes it does." Chichi agreed. " It was fun Krillin. Good bye." Chichi said kissing him once on the cheek before leaving him.

Bulma yawned as she slipped her black nightgown over her head and brushed out her messy aqua hair. Marron hadn't showed up for dinner, 18 had helped her with the dishes and told her that she and Marron had had a fight. Bulma didn't know why Marron seemed so unhappy, she had brought everything on herself, if she had trusted Vegeta and not cheated on him, they would have probably been together for a very long time. She sighed as she put down her hairbrush and headed down stairs.

Chichi, 18, Krillin, Vegeta, Yamcha and Goku all sat talking quietly in the living room when Bulma arrived.

" Hi guys." Bulma said, plopping down in a seat next to Vegeta, but being careful about her ankle." What's up?"   
" Well we were just getting ready to play a game of truth or dare." chichi said smiling.

" Oh sounds like fun." Bulma giggled, settling more back into her seat.

" Well I guess I'll start." Chichi laughed scanning the group. "Krillin, truth or dare?"

" Truth." Krillin said. Chichi stopped and thought for a moment, before starting to crack up.

" Why are you bald?" Chichi laughed.

" I don't know." Krillin admitted." Okay my turn. Bulma, truth or dare."

" Truth." Bulma said quickly.

" Have you ever watched someone else have sex?" Krillin questioned.

" Yes." Bulma said simply." Okay my turn! Yamcha truth or dare?"

" Dare." Yamcha said smiling. Bulma rolled her eyes. " I think this is gonna be fun." Bulma thought.

" I dare you to take off all your clothes and run around outside for two minutes." Bulma smiled as she watched the blood drain from his face, the rest of the group burst out laughing at this. " What's the matter Yamcha? Too much for you?"   
" No!" Yamcha said stomping out the door. Everyone jumped up from their seats and looked out the window as they watched Yamcha strip down and begin to run. " Oh this is too irresistible!" Bulma laughed as she walked over and locked the door. Vegeta smirked at her and gave her an approving glance. After two minutes Yamcha came back only to find Bulma's nasty little surprise a locked door! Laughter could be heard from inside as Yamcha kept banging on the door. Suddenly Krillin and chichi opened the door.

" No one besides up wanted to open up." Krillin explained. 

" I could see that." Yamcha growled as he pulled on his pants and walked back in, giving Bulma a deathly glare. Everyone laughed at Yamcha.

" Okay my turn." Yamcha said sitting back down. " 18 how many times a day do you think about sex?"

" Well a hell of a more now than when I was with you." 18 remarked coldly. " Okay Goku, Truth or dare."

" Truth." Goku announced.

" Who was the last girl you had a crush on before Chichi?" 18 asked. 

" Bulma." Goku said simply, blushing.

" Thanks Goku-Chan!" Bulma laughed. 

" Okay well 18 truth or dare?" Goku asked.

" Dare." 18 smiled.   
" I dare you to rub Krillin's head." Goku laughed. 18 reached over and rubbed Krillin on the head, and burst out laughing hysterically.

" Nice 18." Krillin laughed. " Vegeta Truth or dare." 

" I dare you to give Bulma a hickey." Goku challenged.

" Whatever." Vegeta growled pulling Bulma onto his lap, and putting his lips to her neck. Everyone began to laugh at this. Slowly he began to kiss his way up her neck to her lips, where the pair kissed for several minutes.

" Okay Vegeta." Goku laughed. " Vegeta! It's your turn." Goku yelled trying to get through to him.   
" I guess it looks like they aren't gonna stop." 18 laughed. " I'm going to bed."

" Yeah sounds like a great idea." Chichi's said getting off the floor and heading up the stairs. Soon the room was empty except for the kissing couple.

" Hey, I wonder where everyone went." Bulma said looking around the room. Vegeta shrugged as he brought his lips back to her own, kissing her slowly.

" I think we need to go to bed." Bulma said slowly, breaking the kiss.

" Whatever." Vegeta said casually, picking her up from his lap and carrying her up the stairs.

"Vegeta!" She hissed at him. " Put me down!"

" You shouldn't be walking on your ankle." Vegeta told her his lips curled up in a smirk.

" You are so impossible." Bulma sighed letting him carry her. 

" Hmmm. what a pretty couple." Marron's cool voice hissed from the doorway of her room.

" Marron, go to bed." Vegeta ordered.

" Nope Sorry Veggie, you don't get to tell me what to do anymore." Marron said angrily. " She would be able to walk if she would have just kept her nose out of other people's business."

" You brought this all upon yourself you little witch!" Bulma spat. "You don't have the decency to be faithful to one guy, and you had the best Marron!"

" Correction you little bitch, I have the best, I will always have the best!" Marron screamed at her.

" Marron would go the hell away?" Vegeta said in a threatening tone. "For once in your life shut the hell up!"

" Okay For you Vegeta yes I'll go, but this isn't over between me and that little bitch!" Marron said turning on her heel and slamming the door. 

(A/N: So sparks are flying and no one is dating anymore? Where will this go? Please stay tuned to find out, and yes the thanksgiving part is coming like in the next two days, it promises to be funny. Yeah I'm late but does anyone really care? lol. Just be sure to review! ~ Kira ~


	10. Holiday Hell:::Part One

Disclaimer: Um I don't own dbz or any of its fine ( and in trunks and Vegeta's case yes I mean FINE ) characters! GOT IT?  
  
(A/N: Yes I did it!!! Well I had that damn contest, now I'm done! Okay so after this I'm doing a chapter of the secrets we keep then going to Mexico, and when I come back, its all my focus on school. You'll all be thrilled to know I have new ideas for two more fics. Good ones too! So now you all know what's been up. Ja for now ~ Kira ~)  
  
Holiday Hell: Part One  
  
Chichi slowly opened her eyes. glancing at Krillin to make sure he was asleep. She smiled slowly as she sat up from her bed and crept out of her room. It had only been a half an hour since the group retired to bed, but Krillin had thankfully fallen asleep early. She had also heard Marron, Vegeta and Bulma arguing a little while ago, that had only lasted a few minutes though, not really long enough to disturb anyone. silently Chichi slipped into the room next to hers, Goku and Yamcha's room. Yamcha lay motionless in his bed while Goku lay apparently awake. Slowly she moved towards his bed.  
" Goku." Chichi whispered sitting down on his bed.   
" Oh hey Chi." Goku said sitting up." Something wrong?"  
" Um would you mind going to have a midnight snack with me, I have something to tell you." Chichi smiled.  
" Okay." Goku agreed getting out of bed and following her down to the kitchen.  
" SO what did you want Chi?" Goku asked leaning against the counter, watching her as she pulled out random items.  
" I wanted to talk to you about the other day in the green house." Chichi said slowly, walking toward him a little bit.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry for that." Goku said shyly. Chichi smiled as she put her arms around him and smiled.  
" Well, I'm not." Chichi admitted, kissing him slowly.  
" But what about Krillin?" Goku questioned, breaking the kiss. " I couldn't do that to him."  
" We have both agreed that are feelings aren't the same as they used to be and we now have stronger feelings for other people." Chichi admitted.  
" Oh." Goku said, wrapping his arms around her waist. " Well in that case would you like to go out with me?"  
" I'd love to." Chichi said kissing him once more.  
  
(A/N: Aww!)  
  
Bulma lay silently in bed, her ankle throbbing. She couldn't sleep so she decided to read instead.   
" Woman would you turn out that damn light?" Vegeta's gruff voice came from his own bed. Bulma didn't look away from her book as she gave him the finger.  
" Very funny." He growled. Moving towards her bed, quickly he tore the book away from her hands.  
" Hey! Give that back to me dumb ass!" She yelled at him.  
" Go to sleep." He ordered turning off her light before getting back into his own bed still holding her book.  
" Give me back my book." Bulma demanded hobbling over to his bed.  
" No." He said smirking. Bulma huffed as she climbed onto his bed and attempted to get the book from him, which only ended in him laughing and her furious.  
"I'm serious!" Bulma hissed, pulling herself off of him. " Give me back my book!"   
" No." Vegeta repeated. Bulma gave him a deathly stare until she began to smile, she had an idea. Quickly Bulma neared him once more but this time leaned in and kissed him slowly. Bulma reached up and grabbed his book out of his hand, his hands immediately fell around her waist leaving her no escape.   
" Ha ha ha." Bulma said breaking the kiss. "I got my book back."  
" Well you won't be needing it now, because I finally got the light off and I have you." Vegeta murmured, Bulma smiled and rested her head on his chest.  
" Then good night Vegeta." Bulma whispered before falling asleep.  
  
  
When Bulma awoke early the next morning the pale winter sunlight creeping across the floor. Bulma yawned and tried to move, but was caught in a strong grip. Bulma giggled as she remembered why she was in this situation.   
" Vegeta." Bulma whispered softly.  
" What." He murmured, half asleep.  
" would you mind letting me go?" Bulma yawned.  
" No, I like you where you are." Vegeta said playfully.  
" Oh, I'm sure you do." Bulma laughed, pulling his arm off of her and slipping out of the bed before he had time to react. Bulma pulled on her robe quickly before moving out of the room. Silently she slipped down the stairs when she reached the bottom she got quite a surprise. Chichi and Goku curled up on the couch in each other's arms. Bulma giggled as she passed the pair on her way to the kitchen, the two definitely looked content. When she entered the kitchen the first thing she noticed was a pile of dirty dishes.  
" Well they must have eaten before cuddling." Bulma giggled as opened the refrigerator and pulled out the juice.  
" Hi Bulma." 18 mumbled as she entered the kitchen.  
" Hi 18." Bulma replied pouring herself a glass of juice.   
" Looks like Chichi and Goku had a good night." 18 commented grabbing the juice from Bulma.  
" Yup." Bulma agreed.  
" So how is your ankle?" 18 asked.   
" It still hurts like hell, I think I'll be alone today." Bulma informed her.  
" Yeah we usually ski half the day on Thanksgiving then come back and start dinner." 18 stated. " Last year was almost a disaster, thankfully Chichi can cook."  
" Well that's good, because I can't cook either." Bulma laughed, putting the juice back into the refrigerator.  
" Well I guess that means Chichi's on her own again this year." 18 guessed.   
" What? Why am I on my own again this year?" Chichi said as she entered the kitchen apparently awake.  
" Oh yes we were saying how no one can cook and your gonna have to handle the load for thanksgiving dinner again this year."18 said calmly.  
" Oh what fun." Chichi grumbled rubbing her eyes.  
" So we saw you where a little tied up this morning." Bulma giggled.  
" Oh that." Chichi said, blushing brightly.  
" So tell us what did you do Chi?" 18 asked.   
" I kissed him again." She admitted. " Then he asked me out."  
" Oh your kidding!" Bulma squealed. " That is great!"  
" Yeah." Chichi muttered, still blushing.  
" I heard a lot of noise coming from your room too Bulma." 18 said calmly. " Exactly what where you two doing in there?"   
" Nothing." Bulma giggled. " I was trying to get my book back."   
" sure you were." 18 said, not quite believing her.  
" Oh jeez 18! You have such a vivid imagination." Chichi said, dismissing her friend's sarcastic comment. " I feel so sorry for you Bulma, you won't be able to ski."  
" Oh well I'll still have fun." Bulma told her.  
" Well I guess we should all get the guy's up." 18 said putting her glass in the sink.  
" Yup." Chichi agreed following her friends out of the kitchen.   
  
Bulma snuck silently into her room, hobbling to the sleeping figure in the other bed.   
" Vegeta, you had better get up if you plan on going skiing today." Bulma said lowly.  
" I'm not going so get back in this bed now." He ordered turning over to face her.  
" Ha ha ha, how about no." Bulma frowned. " You have to go or else Marron will think I've brain washed you. "  
" Who cares what she thinks?" Vegeta said nonchalantly.  
" I don't but she's so crazy I can't help but believe she's eavesdropping on us all the time!" Bulma hissed, sitting down on the bed.  
" She probably is." Vegeta said seriously. " But who cares?"  
" Well if she's eavesdropping on us now, who knows when she'll be ambushing us!" Bulma said trying not to laugh. " I just don't like it, your spending way too much time around me!"  
" Who said I even wanted to be around you?" Vegeta asked.  
" You sure as hell didn't say it...but..." Bulma trailed off.  
" But what?" Vegeta snapped, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her nearer.  
" You sure as hell don't hide it!" Bulma laughed, falling gently against him.   
" Yeah well." Vegeta said kissing her gently.   
" Your such a flirt." Bulma giggled, sitting up a little.  
" Umm...Guys do you think you two could break it up for a few seconds?" Yamcha said, interrupting the couple.  
" For you Yamcha...No." Bulma laughed, getting off the bed and leaving the room. Yamcha closed the door gently and moved towards Vegeta.  
" What the hell do you think your doing Vegeta!" Yamcha asked angrily.  
" Nothing why?" Vegeta said coolly. Yamcha's face turned bright red. "Its not my problem if you can't win your own bets."   
" Whatever Vegeta." Yamcha said throwing open the door. " But you won't be winning this one."   
" Keep telling yourself that." Vegeta yelled after him.  
" Well that sounds like it went well." Bulma said walking back into the room, and sitting down on her own bed.  
" He's an asshole." Vegeta snorted, dismissing the confrontation.  
" Hey Vegeta!" Marron's voice rang through the room. " Are you gonna go skiing or not?"  
" What the hell does it look like?" Vegeta growled. " I'm not going."  
" Why?" Marron asked.  
" None of your damn business." Vegeta growled. " Now get the hell out."   
" Fine." Marron huffed, as she turned around and stomped out of the room.  
" Well isn't she just miss sunshine?" Bulma asked sarcastically. " Was she always that...Pathetic?"   
" Yes and no." Vegeta explained. " She is tolerable, until she wants something."  
" OH well that explains everything!" Bulma exclaimed as she pulled out her suitcase, and began shuffling through clothes. " Okay well I'm going to go get a shower." Bulma told him getting up from her bed and walking to the bathroom.  
  
By the time Bulma was done Vegeta had apparently already showered and was dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a sweater. His mouth just about hit the floor. When Bulma came out of the bathroom She had on a black t-shirt with slits up the sleeve to the elbow and a slit neckline, and glittery baby blue jeans, and slippers since she couldn't walk very well with her ankle. her aqua hair wrapped up in a messy bun. Bulma giggled at his reaction as she walked out of the room. Everyone had already left, so they where all alone.  
" So we have to start the dinner since we are here?" Bulma asked, hobbling down the stairs.   
" That was the plan." Vegeta said coming down the stairs, getting stuck behind the injured woman.  
" Okay, I can't cook, but I think I may be able to handle starting a turkey." Bulma giggled, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs. " Well then lets get started!"  
  
In half an hour the turkey was in the oven and beginning to cook. Music blared through the small cottage as the couple in the kitchen continued to work. Bulma liked to listen to music while worked or just anything. (If you really need to know what kind of music, think rock people, Author's preference)  
" Okay we need half a cup of cranberry's for this stuffing." Bulma said grabbing the cranberry's off the kitchen counter.  
" Cranberry's? What kind of stuffing is this?" Vegeta asked.   
" Its a recipe I got somewhere." Bulma explained. " I don't quite remember where, but its good." Vegeta shrugged before turning out of the kitchen. Bulma frowned as she mixed up the stuffing and quickly put it in the oven. Bulma smiled as she threw down her hot pads and walked out of the kitchen. Vegeta had already sat down on the couch and was watching a football game, Bulma giggled as she walked over and plopped down in his lap.  
" Move woman." He said never looking away from the TV.   
" You'd rather watch TV than play with me?" Bulma giggled, leaning into him.  
" yeah." Vegeta said letting her relax against him.  
" Fine, your loss not mine." Bulma huffed, but stayed where she was.  
  
When the rest of the group trekking into the cottage hours later, all where shocked by what they saw, Bulma and Vegeta sitting with each other Vegeta watching football and Bulma asleep in his arms. Chichi and 18 giggled quickly and headed up the stairs. Yamcha and Krillin on the other hand just sat down and started to watch the game.  
" Um hi guys." Goku said quickly, as he took his scarf and jacket off.  
" Shut up Kakarott, you interrupting the game." Vegeta barked, not looking at the group. Goku just shrugged and looked at the last person who entered, Marron. Marron glanced at the two quickly before storming up the stairs.   
" Marron please don't say or do anything stupid." Goku begged, as Marron closed the door.  
" Why would I do that? He's clearly just feeling sorry for her." Marron said trying to reassure herself. Before Goku could respond to that Marron promptly slammed her door in Goku's face. Goku sighed as he walked back down the stairs.  
" What's wrong with her now?" Krillin asked curiously.   
" I don't know." Goku said in a perplexed way.  
" I thought about asking her out, but after the last week I think I'm just going to keep away." Krillin laughed.  
" Believe me she's more trouble than she's worth." Yamcha and Vegeta in unison. Vegeta glared hatefully at Yamcha, before glancing back down at Bulma and smirking, almost setting Yamcha off. Suddenly Bulma yawned quickly and sat up.  
" Oh hi guys when did you guys get in?" Bulma yawned.   
" A few minutes ago." Krillin said   
" Well I think that I'm going to go see what Chichi is up to." Goku said, getting up from his chair and stretching.   
" Yeah I'm gonna go upstairs too." Bulma said wearily. " See what I missed."  
" Yeah right." Krillin muttered as he too got up.   
" Don't kill each other." Bulma told Vegeta and Yamcha before the three disappeared up the stairs.  
" Are you sure you want to continue with this?" Vegeta chuckled. "You don't seem to be winning, and I don't even think she likes you."  
" Oh she'll like me." Yamcha said confidently. " As soon as she finds out just how lousy you are in bed. You know that's why Marron came to me."  
" This has nothing to do with that bitch." Vegeta snorted.  
" Right." Yamcha laughed. "So why are you trying to make her jealous with Bulma?"   
" Who said I was?" Vegeta smirked. "Maybe I just like her being on me."  
" Go hell Vegeta." Yamcha snorted as he walked into the kitchen.  
" You first Yamcha." Vegeta said coolly, turning up the volume on his football game.  
  
18 walked quietly down the hall casually stopping in front of Krillin's room. She knocked quickly and waited, Krillin opened up seconds later, looking kind of shocked to see 18.  
" Hey 18."   
" Hey Krillin, mind if I hang out with you?" 18 asked.  
" Nope come in." Krillin said letting her in his room.  
" Thanks. I don't think I could take much more of Goku and Chichi." 18 yawned as threw her bag down on the floor and she plopped down on her bed. " So what's up with you?"  
" Not much. I was reading what Miss. Leigh assigned for us." Krillin said holding up a book.  
" I read that like last week. It was so boring." 18 laughed.   
" Yeah it is kinda boring." Krillin agreed.  
" So does it bother you that Goku and Chichi are together?" 18 asked.  
" Not really...I liked her a long time ago and now I don't and Goku does." Krillin shrugged.  
" Yeah, Yamcha was just an asshole. I had to dump his ass, you gotta be all kinds of special to be his girlfriend, and I'm just one kind of special." 18 laughed   
" Yeah. I agree with that." Krillin said." Do you think Yamcha will ever stay with one girl?"  
" Ha, I'd love to see it happen, but I doubt it." 18 said quickly.   
" He's a good guy he just doesn't have a clue when it comes to women." Krillin said in defense of his friend.  
" Hmm yeah and you do?" 18 laughed hitting him playfully. Krillin rubbed his head gently.   
" Ow. You hit hard 18." Krillin laughed.   
" Do I? Then don't make me kick you." 18 stated, leaning over and picking up her bag, and randomly pulling things out of it.   
" What are you looking for 18?" Krillin laughed, seeing her pull out so much stuff from her purse.  
" Ha I found it!" 18 said happily, pulling out a camera.  
" Oooh no! What are you going to do with that?" Krillin laughed.   
" I'm going to terrorize you with it." 18 said quickly, snapping a picture. Krillin moved forward quickly to get the camera but 18 quickly pushed him back and loomed over him snapping another picture.18 laughed as Krillin finally managed to grab the camera from her Suddenly the two stopped laughing seeing how close they were to one another.  
" Krillin..." 18 asked softly.  
" Yeah?" Krillin responded, brushing a wisp of blond hair out of her face, revealing her crystal clear blue eyes.  
" Do you like me more than a friend?" 18 asked almost shyly. Krillin answered her question by kissing her deeply. The two kissed for a long time before a smoke alarm broke them apart.  
  
(A/N: I haven't had the chance to be evil in a very very long time!!! lol. Well I love all my readers thank you for the wonderful reviews and patience! I go to Mexico on the 25th! YES YES YES! lol. Be sure to review! Ja for now ~ Kira ~) 


	11. Holiday Hell:::Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not have identity problems, so that means I don't own dbz, never have never will.

Holiday Hell:::Part II

The shrill sound of the smoke alarm sent shock waves through the small cottage. In moments everyone in the cottage had crowded down stairs into the small kitchen. Chichi quickly opened the oven and took the black turkey out of the oven.

" Yamcha you moron! You were the one down stairs you were suppose to be watching the turkey!" Chichi screamed, grabbing the nearest thing she could get her hands on to hit him with, unfortunately for him it was a frying pan. 

" Ah, Well...um...sorry guys." Yamcha stuttered, backing off from the group, fearing Chichi the most.  
" YOUR SORRY?! NOT AS SORRY AS YOUR GONNA BE!!!" Chichi screamed, lunging at him with the frying pan, hitting him square in the face. 

" Chichi!" Goku cried, pulling the screaming teenage girl off of Yamcha.

" Calm down Chichi!" 18 said, helping Goku move her screaming friend out of the kitchen. Marron and Krillin following.

" Aw my beautiful face!" Yamcha moaned, pulling himself up off the floor. Bulma and Vegeta laughed evilly as they watched the broken man pick himself up off the floor. " What are you two laughing at?!" Vegeta didn't answer, simply turning to the refrigerator and beginning to sort through items.

" Oh nothing Yamcha." Bulma said unconvincingly, trying not to laugh. Quickly she grabbed the nearest pot holders and took the burnt turkey out of the oven. Yamcha watched the aqua haired vixen walk past him, smiling evilly as he saw a golden opportunity. Bulma sighed as she dumped the turkey into the trash can. Vegeta closed the door quickly and turned back to the two people in the kitchen in time to see Yamcha grabbing Bulma's ass. Bulma yelped in surprise before turning around and swiftly backhanding him. "Pervert!" Bulma yelled before storming out of the kitchen. 

" I knew you were an idiot Yamcha, but not this much of one." Vegeta chuckled, watching Yamcha rub his bruised face.

" Your such an asshole Vegeta!" Yamcha whined pathetically.

" Apparently not. Oh and I'd stay in here for a few hours, at least until they get that frying pan away from Chichi." Vegeta taunted as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Yamcha to himself.

After the mess of the Thanksgiving disaster was cleaned up the group found a reasonable alternative to there dinner dilemma, TV dinners.

" I can't believe this." Marron whined, playing with her mash potatoes.

" Just shut up and eat Marron." 18 growled, not caring of Marron's feelings.

" No you shut up 18!" Marron challenged, glaring at 18.

" Break it up ladies." Yamcha said, waving his fork between the two glaring females.

" Shut up Yamcha!" The two yelled in unison.

" Come on guys lets not fight, I mean its not all that bad." Goku said optimistically. 

" Shut up Kakarott!" Vegeta growled angrily. 

" Its all your fault Bulma!" Marron yelled, standing up at the table. " I don't know how but everything was fine until slept with Vegeta!!!"

" Oh well maybe if you just would have taken the damn ride you would have known I never slept with Vegeta!" Bulma yelled in defense.

" Liar!" Marron hissed, throwing a spoon full of mashed potatoes at Bulma, which landed right on her chest.

" Fine be that way you little bitch! You want a food fight, you got one!" Bulma yelled back, throwing a piece of turkey that landed on Marron's hair. After that everyone began to throw food until there was hardly anything edible left on the table. Marron threw food at Bulma while 18 helped Bulma retaliate. Chichi and Krillin threw food at Yamcha, and Goku threw food at Vegeta. When there was finally nothing left to throw, everyone laughed except for Marron who was still glaring at Bulma. 

" What are you looking at?" Bulma hissed angrily at Marron.

" Not too damn much." Marron retaliated, lunging at Bulma in rage. Bulma side stepped Marron which sent her surging into the floor. The group watched in disbelief as Marron pulled herself up off the floor. " I'm going to hurt you so badly Bulma Briefs!" Marron yelled as she prepared to lung at Bulma again only to be stopped by someone. Vegeta.

" That's enough Marron." Vegeta growled, picking Marron up suddenly.

" VEGETA!!! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!" Marron screamed over Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta however didn't listen as he walked straight out the door and dumped Marron into the nearest snow bank. "OOOH I'M GONNA HURT YOU VEGETA!!!" 

" Yeah, Yeah." Vegeta said in an un-interested manner, walking back into the cottage and closing the door. 

(A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all the great reviews and e-mail! Thanks so much to the reviewer who encouraged me to dump Marron in the snow bank, I've been planning this for a while. Actually I have the whole story planned out. Lol. Only like my best friends know how this ends. and its going to be good. Any who, in terms of the story I would say that this story is about half way done! K. Well You asked for this chapter now you damn well better review it!)


	12. Close The Door

Disclaimer: Okay this just in; I still don't own dbz!

Things heat up a little in this chapter!!! If you have a problem with sexual content in stories, do yourself a favor and don't read this!**_  
_**

Close The Door

The rest of the day was spent cleaning the mess up in the dining room. It was almost nine o'clock by the time they had finished. After that Chichi and Goku had moved into a room together and Krillin and 18 had done the same, (although no one was quite sure why.) Leaving Yamcha and Marron to share a room. When that was finished the exhausted teens simply went off to bed.  
  
" I swear I have never been so tired in my life." Bulma sighed as she plopped down next to Vegeta, who was laying on his back with his eyes closed.  
" Whatever." He grumbled, not turning over. Bulma frowned as she crawled over top of Vegeta.   
" You may want to open your eyes." Bulma giggled. Vegeta smirked, still not opening his eyes, as he pulled her so that she was sitting on his stomach. Bulma yawned and stretched her arms above her head before leaning down to kiss Vegeta. Quickly Vegeta ran his hands down her sides, before reaching the hem of her night gown, his hand slipping beneath the black silk. Bulma gasped as she felt his hand slip under her night gown, but didn't stop him. By the time the two broke the kiss, they had switched positions. Vegeta smirked as he pushed her night gown up, revealing a pair of skimpy underwear. Bulma sighed, resting her hands on Vegeta's broad shoulders and let him continue. Slowly, he kissed his way from her abdomen to her stomach where the night gown had stopped, quickly he pushed the night gown out of his way and continued his exploration. Bulma whimpered as she watched him do this, trying to keep her breathing in check, which was almost impossible.   
" Hmmm, Vegeta...maybe we shouldn't...hmmm, do this now," Bulma moaned.  
Vegeta took his time in his torture, kissing his way around her breasts, letting his tongue swirl around her already hard nipples. Bulma couldn't help but suppress a moan as he did this. Vegeta smirked as he slid his hand gently beneath her underwear and gently massaged her clit between his thumb and forefinger. Bulma moaned loudly, her head tipping back against the pillow as Vegeta continued to work. Finally she came to her climax, her body shaking with desire as her orgasm washed over her. Vegeta smirked as he raised his face up to hers and kissed her slowly. Suddenly Bulma broke the kiss, sitting up and pulling her night gown over her chest.  
" What's wrong?" Vegeta asked in a voice mixed with frustration and confusion. It was rumored that Bulma had slept with a lot of guys in the school, so she couldn't possibly be scared. Could she?  
" I...Its just....I'm not..." Bulma stuttered, her cheeks turning bright red.   
" Your a virgin." Vegeta finished. Bulma nodded slowly, bracing for what would come next.  
" Yeah....I'm sorry." Bulma whispered.  
" I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." Vegeta said slowly, but by this time he was nursing a painful erection.  
" Thanks." Bulma sighed, leaning back into the pillow and pulling the sheets up around her, closing her eyes quickly trying so hard to forget what she was feeling.

~ Meanwhile ~   


Krillin and 18 had gathered in Goku and Chichi's room which was next door to Bulma and Vegeta's.   
" Okay now she's quiet." Chichi whispered. " I can't possibly imagine what Vegeta could do to her to make her be that loud!"  
" I can." 18 giggled. "Apparently Vegeta does it well."  
" I can't believe this." Krillin said in an astonished way.   
" Isn't Marron and Yamcha's room on the other side of their room?" Chichi asked curiously.  
" Yeah." Goku told her.  
" Oh she's probably flipping out about now." Chichi sighed.  
" Poor Yamcha." The four said in unison, before bursting out in laughter.   


( I am laughing hysterically at the next part of this.)  


After a while the group in the next room decided to call it quits and Krillin and 18 decided to go to bed. Once in their rooms the two attempted to get some sleep, but then the unthinkable happened.  
" Oooh Yamcha!" Marron's voice squealed. "That is sooo.....hmm."   
" NOT AGAIN!" 18 yelled, putting her head beneath her pillow.   
"This is just bad," Krillin said, sitting up in bed and turning the light on.   
"Tell me about it!" 18 said in frustration.  
" Oh yes Yamcha!" Marron's voice yelled again." Ow that was my arm you idiot!"  
"Sorry babe," Yamcha's voice said nervously.   
"I can not believe what I am hearing," Krillin sighed. "We all know why she's doing this. I can't believe she'd do this to get back at Vegeta."  
"I can," 18 sighed, from beneath her pillow. "Well it shouldn't last too much longer, Yamcha never had any endurance." Krillin looked at 18 in a strange way before shrugging.   
"Hopefully not," Krillin sighed once more, before turning off the light.

(A/N: Okay so that was a little nc-17ness, I thought it made things interesting. lol. I want to thank everyone for the great reviews, I love you all!!!! lol. I'm a little hyper I got to come home from my dad's early, he had to go bail a friend out of jail. Um new subject! lol well I now have the rest of the story planned out, I'd like to thank Beth for letting her life and actions inspire me! Well ja for now! ~ Kira ~)  
  



	13. The Morning After

Disclaimer: If I had owned dbz I probably would have lost the rights to it in a card game. 

(A/N: Wow aren't you guys so lucky I have renewed interest in this fic? Well I sure as hell am! I can't wait till I get past this damn trip! I have so much more fun stuff planned! Thanks to my editor Beth for being so wonderful about her job and inspiring me in this story!)

The Morning After

By the time the next morning rolled around all the sounds that had been heard the night before had completely faded out, besides two hushed voices in the hallway. 

" Here." Yamcha said, handing Vegeta five hundred dollars. " We all heard you win last night."

"Ha yeah well you could have won if you weren't busy fooling around with my ex-girlfriend." Vegeta sneered. " and that didn't sound like it went all that well anyway."

" Your such a bastard Vegeta." Yamcha whined.

" Yeah whatever." Vegeta snorted, turning around and walking back into his room and closing the door.

Bulma yawned and stretched as she turned over and bumped into a very much awake Vegeta. She frowned as memories of the night before began to cloud her mind again. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to go any further with him, it was just that she had never gone very far with a guy before and the things that happened last night, scared her.

" Good morning." Bulma yawned again, feeling very uncomfortable with him all of the sudden." I should go pack."  
" Why? its only six. in the morning" Vegeta grumbled. " Besides I like you where you are again." Vegeta told her, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

" U m.....I think I had better get packed." Bulma said, trying to move from her spot.

" Hmm, someone is in a hurry." Vegeta said lowly, a smirk appearing on his face.

" Only to get away from you." Bulma shot back, her patience beginning to wear thin with him.

" Are you nervous? " Vegeta asked, slipping his hand up her night gown, which rewarded him with a gasp. "Why so nervous now? Wouldn't have anything to do with last night would it?"  
" Let me go now." Bulma whispered, her voice low. 

" Fine." Vegeta growled, letting her go and rising from the bed. Bulma sighed as she turned onto her side and closed her eyes. " Why does he have to tease me like this? God he's the first guy I've really had an interest in since Chad, but....maybe he isn't any better than Chad either." Bulma thought silently..

For Bulma most of her morning was spent, trying to get the rest of her stuff packed without running into Vegeta. She tried to keep her mind on things that needed to be done at that moment, but no matter how hard she tried her mind kept drifting back to Vegeta.

" This is ridiculous!" Bulma growled, gritting her teeth together as she picked up some more of her clothes and threw them in her suit case. " If I like him I should just tell him!" 

" Talking to yourself?" Chichi's voice interrupted Bulma's quiet thoughts. " Not healthy Bulma."  
" Oh hey." Bulma smiled quickly. " Didn't realize anyone was listening."

" So did you sleet well last night?" Chichi asked innocently, a grin spreading across her face. " We all heard that you did."

" Was I that loud?" Bulma asked, her cheeks now a lovely shade of crimson. 

" Uh huh." Chichi laughed, walking over to Bulma and sitting down on the bed. " So you guys...." 

" No." Bulma snapped in a harsh voice. " I stopped him."

" Why?!" Chichi asked in shock. " As if it wasn't painfully obvious you both wanted that!"  
" I got scared okay?" Bulma snapped. " I'm a virgin, no matter what you have heard." 

" Your a virgin?! Wow, you fooled everyone." Chichi laughed. 

" Yeah why do you think I broke up with Chad? Of course because he hit me, but the reason why he hit me is because I wouldn't sleep with him."  
" He's even more of a bastard than we all thought. " Chichi snorted. 

" Yeah, his drinking is way out of control. I don't even like drinking all that much." Bulma told her. "Chad is Chad, so I just decided no matter how much history we had together or how I felt, I just wouldn't put up with the hitting. The first time was the last." 

" Well I admire that in you Bulma." Chichi smiled. Just as she finished Vegeta walked back into the room and glared at Chichi. " Well I guess that means I had better go." Chichi giggled before getting up and leaving.

"Well I gotta go check on something." Bulma lied, just searching for a way to get away from Vegeta. Quickly Bulma made a move to leave the room, but just as she reached the door Vegeta closed it and locked it. 

" Bullshit." Vegeta said flatly, walking towards her. " Why are you avoiding me?"

" This isn't funny Vegeta." Bulma snapped, suddenly feeling trapped.

" I asked you a question." Vegeta told her, his voice low. " Why are you avoiding me?"  
" I'm not!" Bulma yelled suddenly, taking Vegeta by surprise. " I just have things to do!"

" Your lying." Vegeta growled, getting closer to her. " I'm not your asshole ex boyfriend. I won't hit you if you don't fuck me."  
" Who said anything about you being anything like Chad?" Bulma asked angrily, her hands on her hips. "Besides I believe that my history with my ex-boyfriend is my business and not yours!"

" Its my business if you are going to get involved with me." Vegeta said lowly.

" Who said I wanted to be involved with you? You honestly don't think a loser like myself would go out with a popular guy like yourself?"  
" First off, you wouldn't have gone out with us last Friday night, or gone on the trip with us if you weren't interested in me. Second off I date who I like, its so fucking childish to think that way." Vegeta hissed. 

" Its true though isn't it? You went out with Marron for image didn't you?" Bulma shot back. 

" No, I went out with her because she was a good fuck." Vegeta admitted.

" So how do you think I'm thinking if that is true? You'll go out with me fuck me and then go?" Bulma assumed. "Because that is what you think of me isn't it? You didn't know I was a virgin, so you thought I'd just give it up so easily?"  
" No.." Vegeta began. " I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to fuck you...but that isn't what last night was about."

" Oh really? Then what was it about?" Bulma snarled in rage. Vegeta chuckled as he stepped closer to her and suddenly kissed her roughly. 

" That is what last night was about." Vegeta whispered, before letting her go. " So now what I came in here to ask you was, Will you go out with me next Friday night?" Bulma stepped closer to her and slapped him across the face. " What the hell was that for?"

" That is for being an asshole and this-"Bulma began, before kissing him once more. "-is your answer" Bulma smiled as she pulled back and saw the shocked expression on his face. She giggled as she walked past him and unlocked the door and walked out without another word. 

Chichi hummed softly as she loaded the last of her bags into Bulma's car and headed back inside. As she opened the door she was met by the a devilish smile, Marron.

" Hey." Marron giggled. 

" Oh hey Mar." Chichi said sweetly. " So did you have fun last night?"  
" Oh...um....yeah." Marron giggled happily. " He's really good in bed!"

" Too much information Mar!" Chichi laughed. " So why did you and Yamcha hook up all of the sudden."  
" I don't know. We just did." Marron sighed.

" Yeah well...Listen Marron I really think that you should apologize to Bulma and 18." Chichi told her.

" Why?!" Marron asked in shock.

" Because for one, you cheated on Vegeta with Yamcha when you knew that he was going out with 18. And second you are such a bitch to Bulma! How do you think things are going to be when we get back? You really think Bulma's just gonna go away? No way. If anything your probably gonna see a lot more of her. " Chichi snapped.

" No we won't because I'm going to get Vegeta back." Marron said defiantly. Chichi sighed in defeat shaking her head gently as she turned away. 

By one o'clock all the members of the little group were ready to head out. Chichi and Marron were engrossed in a deep conversation about nail polish and body glitter, while Yamcha and Marron had mysteriously disappeared again, Goku and Krillin were talking about the basketball game last week and Bulma and Vegeta were insulting each other. 

" Why do you have to be so damn difficult?" Bulma huffed, slamming her trunk door to her car down. " I'm telling you I know for a fact that we can get home faster by taking interstate 43!"

" Woman just shut up and follow me!" Vegeta argued, quite convinced he was right.

" Don't tell me to shut up! What are you my boyfriend?!" Bulma yelled. 

" Nah your ass is too big for my taste." Vegeta laughed.  
" Ha yeah and your ego is even bigger than my ass." Bulma shot back.

" Nothing is bigger than your ass." 

" Why....you! UGH!" Bulma yelled as she picked up some stray snow and flung it at Vegeta.

" Aw your gonna wish you hadn't done that." Vegeta said, smirking as he also picked up some snow. Bulma dodged the snowball by jumping behind her car, and so the snow ball hit her car.

" YOU HIT MY CAR?! OH MAN YOU DIE NOW!" Bulma yelled as she quickly hurled some more snow at him. Within minutes the little disagreement had turned into a full fledged snow ball fight. Bulma giggled as she hit Vegeta right in the face with a snowball, before getting hit in the arm with his return one. By that time Bulma had fallen to the ground and was out of breath with laughter.

" Had enough?" Vegeta asked wickedly, looming over her.

" Um....I....No..." Bulma managed between to get out between laughs. Satisfied with that answer Vegeta picked her up quickly before walking over to the nearest snow bank and attempting to drop her in, but she didn't let go of his neck so he ended up in the snow bank with her. Bulma giggled as she wrestled to fight her way on top of Vegeta only to end up pinned beneath him.

" Give up?" Vegeta asked, a smirk plastered to his face. Bulma said nothing to this only sticking out her tongue in response before falling into another fit of giggles. 

" I'll never give up!" Bulma laughed. before she finally stopped stirring beneath him. 

" I win, and there is nothing you can do about it." Vegeta said lowly, gazing at her. Bulma smiled as she felt her stomach flutter.

" Well I could do this." Bulma smiled, leaning up to kiss him. 

" Oh Kami their at it again!!!" Chichi cried, causing Bulma and Vegeta to turn around and look at her. " Your like a couple of dogs you know that? The least you could do is not do it on the front lawn!" She yelled again before going back into the house. The two began to laugh again before resuming their activities.

(A/N: Oh yes I loved writing that chapter. Now people I'm gonna say this once. REVIEW! Or else I go back to writing a chapter for Broken, Yes that is blackmail!!!! lol. Well Ja for now ~ Kira ~ )


	14. Changes

Disclaimer: Anime is Japanese animation, my name doesn't sound the least bit Japanese does it? So we can draw the incredibly obvious conclusion that I don't own dbz.

(A/N: Okay, for all of you who think that there is a lot of attention on Bulma and Vegeta in this story, well your right, after all they are my favorite couple! lol. I will add more to the couples, we still need to have Yamcha get together with someone right? Well he does, but not until the prom. I need to think up more cute couple situations too. Btw, I like my CC/G and K/18 get together. SOOO CUTE! lol Oh yes and we get to see all the new couple's first dates next chapter, all at once, I figure kill two birds with one stone. Okay well I've rambled enough. ~ Kira ~)

Changes

By the time the whole group had gotten back to the school where they had met three days earlier it was already nine o'clock. Krillin, Goku, Vegeta and Yamcha were no doubt happy to get away from Marron, who hadn't shut up in five hours. The girls and guys quickly said goodbye and made plans before heading home.

By the time Bulma got home it was already 9:30. She was already dead tired from driving for seven hours and wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but with in ten minutes of getting in the door, the phone rang.

" Hello?"   
" BULMA!" Jenny's voice called over the phone, half screaming half giggling. " So how was the trip?"  
" You really don't waste anytime calling me do you?!" Bulma laughed, collapsing onto her bed with the phone.

" Well no, I want details remember?" Jenny laughed.

" Oh yes...details." Bulma sighed. " I'm very tired...I may have to call you tomorrow." Bulma giggled, she had every intent of making Jenny wait. 

" Noooo!" Jenny whined. "You can't do that to me!"

" Night Jenny." Bulma laughed, as she hung up the phone, despite Jenny's screams of displeasure.

The two days that followed sped by for Chichi, her weekend filled with weekends a college of homework and phone calls from her boyfriend. By Sunday night Chichi was exhausted. After having picked out an outfit for the next day she fell into bed, dead tired. Chichi lay there a long while before the phone rang.

" Hello?" Chichi mumbled.

" Hey Chi." Goku's friendly voice rang. " Did I wake you up?"

" Um...no." Chichi sighed, sitting up in bed and turning on her black light. it beat the hell out of turning on her table light when she was half asleep.

"Oh, Okay...well listen I just got off the phone with Krillin. He wants to get together with 18. Do you think you could talk to her about it? I mean they supposedly kissed.." Goku told her.

" They did what?! Why didn't she tell me this?!" Chichi almost screamed in shock.

" Ow...chi, that hurt." Goku whined. " But anyway could you talk to her?"

" Oooh, I can do one better than that." Chichi smiled wickedly, a plan starting to form in her mind. 

For Vegeta Monday morning started fairly routinely, driving to school and going to his locker before talking to his friends. But he had to make one extra stop before homeroom. Vegeta slowly walked down the hallway to Bulma's locker, random girls saying hi to him. He brushed them off thoughtlessly and continued on. When he finally made it to Bulma's locker he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. She wore a tight black shirt with jeans and sneakers. fairly simple, but on her it accented all the right curves, leaving everything to the imagination.

" Hey." Vegeta said coolly, leaning against the locker beside hers.

" Oh...hey." Bulma said softly, grabbing another book out of her locker and throwing it in her book bag. " What's up? "

" Not much. Can I walk you to your homeroom?" Vegeta asked calmly.

" Sure." Bulma sighed, pulling the strap of her book bag over her shoulder and slamming her locker door shut before starting to walk. " So what do you want?"  
" Why the hell do I have to want anything?" Vegeta asked, amused by her suspiciousness. What she said wasn't all false...he did want something.

" I know guys like you. You always want something." Bulma huffed. 

" Yeah well, I do want something." He said, stopping and pulling her into an empty classroom.

" Vegeta what the hell are you doing? I'm gonna be late!" Bulma complained.

" Shut up already." Vegeta told her, pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to her. It was a long jewelry box. Bulma looked at him, puzzled by this, carefully she opened the box which revealed a silver necklace with the letters B and V. 

" Vegeta...its beautiful." Bulma sighed, looking back to him.

" Bulma...I know that we are going out this weekend, but I wanted to ask you for something a little more than just going out on a date with me. Would you be my girlfriend?" Vegeta asked. (A/N: I hate that freaking song! Death to N'sync music!!! No offense, I'm just a linkin park and pink kinda girl ) Bulma smirked, moving close to him.

" Yes." Bulma said, but surprising Vegeta by instead of taking the necklace she sat it down on a desk and moved towards him and kissed him. 

" 18!" Chichi cried, running to catch up with her friend before she went into her homeroom.

" What?!" 18 asked, perplexed by what Chichi could possibly want this early in the morning. 

" What are you doing Friday night?" Chichi asked.

" Its Monday Chichi. How the hell should I know what I'm doing Friday night?" 18 snapped.

" Well, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku and I are all going out, kinda on our first dates. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." Chichi told her.

" Chi, I'd love to go...but I don't have anyone to go with." 18 sighed.

" Oh well I have someone I could set you up with, it could be kind of a blind date thing." Chichi said sweetly. 

" I hate blind dates."  
" PLLLEASE come with us!!!" Chichi begged.18 rolled her eyes and decided to give up before Chichi fell to the floor and started begging on her knees.

" Fine! But he had better be damn cute!" 18 said.

" Oh thanks 18!" Chichi giggled, before running off to homeroom. 18 sighed as she walked into the classroom, getting a suspicious look from her brother. " Got a staring problem 17?"

" What did you just get yourself into?" 17 asked, half laughing half serious.

" I'll be damned if I should know." 18 sighed, falling into her seat in defeat.

The morning went fairly quickly for Bulma, before she knew it it was time for her favorite period of the day, lunch. When she got to her locker she found her boyfriend waiting for her.

" Hey." Bulma greeted, smiling at him.

" Hey." He replied, kissing her quickly. " Do you want to sit with me at lunch? Chichi and 18 would really enjoy that."   
" Hmm what about your oh so bitchy ex?" Bulma sighed, opening her locker.

" Screw her." Vegeta scoffed. " She won't bother you." 

" Hmm what did you do lock her in the janitors closet?" Bulma laughed

" She's probably in there with that loser Yamcha." Vegeta guessed.

" Oh and what a loser he is." Bulma giggled, closing her locker. " Well lets go." 

" Whatever." Vegeta said, following her to lunch. 

When Chichi, Marron and 18 entered the cafeteria they walked to their table quickly, not paying attention to some of the guys yells of hey baby and other insulting things. But nothing could have prepared Marron for the sight she saw when she got to her table. Vegeta and Bulma sitting next to each other talking and looking very, very together. 

" OOOH MY GOD WHAT IS **_SHE_** DOING HERE?!" Marron almost screamed.

" Well they look...close." 18 said observantly. 18 leaned over quickly to Chichi and whispered. " Do something before she flips!" 

" Um...your lipstick is smeared, lets go fix it." Chichi said grabbing Marron's wrist and pulling her off to the bathroom.

" Hey. Bulma. Vegeta." 18 greeted pleasantly, sitting down. " So what's up with you guys?"  
" Nothing, Um I gotta go run to talk to Jenny. I'll be right back." Bulma said quickly, getting up and walking off.

" So Vegeta...what's up with you and Bulma?" 18 asked coolly.

" Why is it any of your business?" Vegeta snapped.

" Because Chichi had to just drag Marron off so she didn't flip out. I want to get the facts before I say anything to her." 18 sighed.

" You shouldn't have to say anything to her. I don't really care what she thinks." Vegeta said quickly. 18 sighed in defeat before Vegeta finally said something to him. "I'm going out with her." 18 looked up and smiled.

" I just needed to hear that." 18 said just as Marron and Chichi walked back into the cafeteria. 

" So the little slut left?" Marron said viciously, earning her a glare from Vegeta.

" Watch your mouth bitch." Vegeta snarled in defense.

" Aw how sweet! Your actually defending the little whore!" Marron said, smirking evilly.

" Marron! Just shut up!" 18 broke into the argument, no longer able to hold her tongue. "That little slut as you call her is his girlfriend!" The table fell deathly silent at this and all the blood drained from Marron's face. Marron just stared at the table for several minutes before getting up and running away, sobbing. 

" Nice job 18." Chichi sighed.

" Well I couldn't hold it anymore!" 18 yelled in defense. 

" Wait a minute...did you just say she was his girlfriend?" Chichi asked, shocked at the revelation. 

" Um...Yeah." 18 replied. At this Chichi broke out in a fit of laughter. Vegeta just rolled his eyes as he got up from the lunch table and went to find Bulma.

Marron ran down the hall at a high speed, her tears blinding her vision. She had been fortunate not to run into anyone but it was inevitable as she finally collided with someone...a guy. Marron fell to the ground as soon as she ran into the guy, but when she fell, she made no attempt to get back up. 

" Are you okay?" Chad asked, kneeling down and pushing back her sky blue hair to reveal her tearstained face. 

" Get away from me!" Marron almost screamed, backing away.

" Hey, What the hell I'm only trying to help." Chad told her, offering a hand to help her up. Marron glared at him as she reluctantly took his hand and let him help her up. 

" You look like your having a bad day." He told her.

" Its all that Briefs chick's fault!" Marron said resentfully. 

" Bulma Briefs?" Chad asked, suddenly interested at the mention of his ex's name.

"Yeah. She stole my boyfriend from me. And he got involved with that whore all over a stupid bet! I thought that he would come back to me as soon as he won the bet...but he didn't, instead he asked her out!" Marron admitted.

" Wait a sec, your that little prick's girl Vegeta right?" Chad asked, suddenly piecing everything together. 

" He's not a prick!" Marron defended. " He's just an asshole."

" Uh huh. I gotta go to lunch, and watch where you are going." Chad said, taking off in the direction of the cafeteria. 

Chad waited quietly in a corner by the bathrooms, waiting for Bulma to head into the lunch line like he knew she did every day. When he did finally spot her he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the space with him. Bulma was about to scream, but he quickly put his hand over her mouth. When he turned around she looked relieved. 

" Well, well, well hiding out in dark corners again are we?" Bulma taunted.

" Yes well my ice princess, just for you." He cooed, his hands caressing her cheek gently. She turned away, repulsed by his touch. His hands went lower, until they found the chain on her neck. He fingered the chain quickly, studying it. " Hmm B and V. How sweet, I heard some things about you and that little prep being together, but I didn't believe it."

" Yeah well like its any of your business." Bulma scoffed, getting ready to leave, but only to have Chad grab her arm and pull her back to her place. " Ow, Chad let go of me!"

" Shut up bitch." He whispered, putting his face close to hers.

" Your crazy." She said quickly, tears starting to come to her eyes.

" Maybe so, but tell me Bulma. What did you let him do to you? Did you let him fuck you? Did you?!" He yelled at her. Bulma turned her face away refusing to answer. " You little slut!" Chad yelled, prepared to hit her before someone grabbed his hand and stopped him....\

( A/N: Yes I know that was evil, but what the hell I've been feeling evil lately. So next time you get to see everyone's first date, plus you get the inside look at what Chichi's plan is! Oh yes and I guess you find out who Bulma's hero is... ::: Giggles ::: Yeah lata! ~ Kira ~ )


	15. Dating Disasters

Disclaimer: The creator of dbz no esta aqui!!! I'm just a poor lonely little fanfic author, a.k.a. Kira Anne.

__

Dating Disasters

Bulma closed her eyes and waited for the slap, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she was astonished to see Goku standing behind Chad and her with Chad's wrist in his hand.

" Don't you dare hit her or else you won't have to worry about me beating you up because Vegeta will do it for me." Goku warned.

" So are you fucking this one too Bulma? You really do move fast." Chad said coldly. " Well we can have this conversation at another time. Later ice princess." He said before moving away from her. Once he had left, Bulma collapsed into Goku crying. 

" He's determined to either ruin my life or kill me. Damn it I know it Goku!" Bulma sobbed against him. Goku only nodded as he helped her back to the table. When the two got back Krillin, Yamcha, 18 and Chichi had disappeared into the lunch line and only Vegeta was at the table. 

" What the hell?" Vegeta asked in confusion as Bulma came back in tears. 

" Chad." Bulma sighed, wiping her eyes. 

" Do you want anything in line Bulma?" Goku asked.

" Just a soda." Bulma told him, her run in with Chad had made her lose her appetite. Goku nodded before hurrying back to the line.

" What the hell did he do to you?" Vegeta asked gruffly. 

" I was walking in line and he was hiding in the corner at the right before the doors to the food court. ( This is how my school does it I don't know about any of yours ) He grabbed my arm and pulled me in there. He found the necklace you gave me and asked me if what he had heard about you and I were true. I told him it wasn't any of his business, and it was at this point I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. He was ready to slap me, but Goku intervened." Bulma told him between her sobs.

" I'm gonna fucking kill the little prick." Vegeta swore, starting to stand up.

" Vegeta no." Bulma told him grabbing his arm. " That is what he wants so he can get you in trouble. If you want to help me...just stay here." Vegeta glanced down at her in concern, she was scared, and yet she was protecting him. He nodded reluctantly before sitting down.

After lunch Chichi hurried to Spanish, knowing she couldn't be late due to her most recent skip. She ran into class just as the bell rang.  
" Chichi! Sit down before I give you a detention!" Mrs.Minda screeched.   
" Yes Mrs.Minda." Chichi sighed, falling into her assigned seat. She was cranky, beyond that. She had spent almost her entire lunch period looking for Marron, which was a waste of time. She could see why Marron would be upset, but then again she should have seen the whole thing coming. Chichi shook her head as she looked back to her Spanish teacher, class was about to being.  
" Hola clase! Como estás?" Mrs.Minda, said in a calm voice  
" Muy bien senora Minda! Y tu?" The class replied in monotone. Chichi rolled her eyes as she opened her Spanish note book, it was going to be a long period. ( A/N: Here's some spanish for you! No me gusta espanol )

That week went by quickly for everyone and by Friday everyone had adjusted well to the new couples that had formed over Thanksgiving break. Marron had stopped sitting with the group all together and started to sit with a few other cheerleaders she knew. While Bulma, Chichi, 18, Krillin, Goku, Vegeta and Yamcha sat together and spent a great deal of time together. As far as other people outside of the group went, no one seemed to mind new couples like Chichi and Goku and 18 and Krillin, but Bulma and Vegeta seemed to generate more conversation and rumors than any other couple. No one got how the jock and the so called loser got together, but many people had their suspicions. Bulma heard the often heard the whispers and noticed the stares she and Vegeta got as they kissed before class or walked together in the hallways, but she tired her hardest to brush it off as just gossip. 

Bulma sighed happily as the bell for the last class of the day rang. Her last class of the day was study hall, which she incidentally had with Jenny. 

" Hey Bulma!" Jenny giggled, picking up her back pack and racing over to Bulma. " Do you work tonight?"

" Nope." Bulma said happily. 

" Wow, me either!" Jenny laughed.

" Really?! What is Miss. Workaholic doing this Friday night?" Bulma asked, shocked. Jenny loved her job so much she never really took off for anything. Bulma mentally sighed 

" I have a date." Jenny said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. " With Chad." Bulma body went numb at the mere mention of her ex's name. 

" Be careful Jenny." Bulma warned, her demeanor becoming very serious. Jenny nodded quickly before turning back to her.

" What are you doing tonight?" 

" I have a triple date with Goku, Chichi, 18, Krillin and Vegeta." Bulma admitted.

" Oooh have fun. You may get lucky tonight Bulma!" Jenny chided. 

" I doubt it." Bulma said not laughing. 

" Well I gotta run babe, Chad hates it when I'm late." Jenny said, dashing off in the direction of her locker.

" Yeah I know." Bulma muttered under her breath, walking down crowded hallway to her locker. 

Goku had given Chichi a ride home that day because Chichi's car was in the shop for repairs. After the hallways had cleared Goku and Chichi went to their own lockers and then left for his car. It was so much easier to get out of the parking lot when mostly everyone had gone home.   
" I swear I don't know why I keep that damn car." Chichi muttered, as she felt Goku grab her hand. Chichi smiled, she liked holding hands with Goku, it made her feel closer to him. " Its forever breaking down, I mean its broken down more than its running!" 

" Well trade it in Chichi." Goku suggested.

" I don't know." Chichi sighed.

" Or there is the alternative which isn't sounding so bad to me right now." Goku began.

" Which is???" Chichi asked, curiously.

" Let me give you rides to school and from school." Goku said slyly, hitting the button to unlock the doors to his cars. 

" Uh huh yeah I'm sure you'd love that." Chichi giggled. opening her door. 

" Aw Chi, just think about it." Goku joked.

Chichi just shook her head and smiled, he could convince her to do almost anything. 

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO RECORD OF US HAVING RESERVATIONS?!" Goku yelled in disbelief. " Uh huh, I see. So basically you are saying you can't fit us in anytime tonight? Okay...Well thanks good bye." Goku sighed hanging up the phone.

" You are not going to believe this." Goku sighed. " The restaurant does not have our reservations, they gave them away." 

" Oh shit." Krillin moaned. " The girls are going to kill us you know that?" Vegeta only shot them a look and grunted. 

" I'm aware of that." Goku groaned. " What are we gonna do?"

" I don't know but we had better think fast." Krillin groaned.

Bulma coughed as she sat up wearily in bed, the world suddenly spinning. 

" Aw damn." Bulma muttered as she glanced at the clock beside her bed. it was already 6:45..." Shit." Bulma moaned to herself, falling back against her pillow softly. She had gotten home school that day, worked a little in her dad's lab before finding herself completely exhausted, so she had decided to take a nap. She had apparently slept an hour and a half before waking in this state. She coughed once more before reaching for her cell phone to check her messages. 

" Hmmm Three voice mails." She whispered to herself, clicking to listen to them.

" Hello Miss. Briefs this is Doctor. Zu's office calling to remind you your next appointment is on Friday." Bulma rolled her eyes as she clicked delete on the phone and went on to the next message.

" Hey Girl! This is Jenny its like quarter till four now, Um I'm thinking shopping tomorrow after noon since payday is tomorrow." Alright later girl." Bulma hit save on her phone before clicking next.

" Woman, where the hell are you? I called your house, no one answered, Its six thirty now, and I'm leaving, you'd better be ready for the movie when I get there." Bulma only rolled her eyes before clicking delete and turning off her phone.

" Oh shit." Bulma cursed, glancing at the clock that now glowed six fifty. It only took Vegeta twenty minutes to get to her house, and he would now be there any second. Bulma slid out of her bed, grabbing her robe and placing it over her skimpy nightgown and shakily making her way down stairs. Just as she reached the bottom step the door bell rang followed by a loud knock, all direct signs that her impatient boyfriend had arrived. 

" Damn it Vegeta why are you so freaking impatient?!" Bulma asked as she opened the door angrily. Vegeta only smirked at her rage and crossed his arms. 

" Woman your not ready." Vegeta stated. Bulma gave an exasperated sigh as she smacked her palm to her forehead. 

" You think?" She asked sarcastically. " Vegeta I'm sick, I'm not going anywhere except to bed tonight." 

" Are your parents home?" He asked.

" No." Bulma answered only to have Vegeta pick her up and begin to carry her up the steps." What are you doing?!" Vegeta didn't answer as he carried her up the steps and carrying her into her room and dropping her onto the bed. Quickly he took off his shoes and got into the bed beside her. " Are you going to tell me what you are doing now?"

" Well just because your sick doesn't mean we can't be together. We'll just spend tonight in a different way than planned baka." Vegeta teased.

" Your so kind to the sick Vegeta." Bulma laughed.

" Your not dying woman." He pointed out, smirking. 

" Shut up."

" Follow your own advice woman." Vegeta growled pulling her to him. Bulma sighed in defeat as she leaned against him and closed her eyes. 

" Your hopeless." Bulma muttered before falling asleep.

" So what do we do now?" Goku question as he flipped through a cook book.

" I don't know. Find a recipe, something easy." Krillin suggested, Goku nodded as he found one from fried chicken.

" How about this one?" Goku asked, showing Krillin the recipe. Krillin took the book quickly and glanced over the ingredients.

" That would be good, but I don't think we have any corn meal. What could we use instead?" Krillin asked. Goku paused for a moment before answering.

" How about Corn Flakes?" Goku suggested. Krillin nodded grabbing a box out of the cabinet.

" We can try." Krillin sighed.

" Oh my gosh Chichi! You look good!" 18 complimented glancing over Chichi's black ensemble. She had on a black mini skirt with a spaghetti strapped tank top and black flip flips. Her makeup was simple, wearing only red lipstick and a neural color eye shadow. 

" Thanks 18, you don't look too bad yourself." Chichi told her. 18 nodded. She had a see through lavender shirt that revealed a lavender tank top beneath the shirt and black capri's and strappy black heels.

" Well I guess we should leave for Goku's." Chichi suggested. The two had planned on walking since Goku only lived three houses down from Chichi. Chichi and 18 quickly grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

" Okay Chichi are you ready?" Chichi asked as she rang the door bell quickly. Goku answered minutes later, a goofy smile plastered to his face.

" Hey Chichi." Goku greeted, kissing her quickly before letting them both in. " 18 you wait here and I'll bring out your date in a minute, Chichi you come with me but close your eyes!" Chichi complied, closing her eyes and letting Goku lead her. 

" Okay stop...Now open your eyes." He ordered. Chichi opened her eyes and gasped softly, two small candle lit tables lay before her, one for 18 and Krillin and one for Goku and herself.

" Oh Goku its beautiful!" Chichi responded quickly, turning around and kissing him suddenly. A few minutes went by before the sound of a person coughing interrupted them. 

" Oh hi Krillin." Chichi greeted, blushing slightly. " Your date is waiting for you in the living room." 

" Alright then." He said nodding quickly, heading into the living room.

18 looked up as Krillin entered walked into the room. She smiled as she silently thanked Chichi for setting her up with a guy that she liked.

" Uh.....Hey 18." Krillin said nervously.

" Hey Krillin." 18 replied, her smile broadening. " I think we've been set up."

" Apparently" Krillin answered, offering her his arm. 18 smiled taking it. " This should be fun." 

Once the girls had been seated at their table with their date they were served their dinner. Goku and Krillin tried to smile as they sat down with there dates hoping their impromptu dinner wouldn't get them into too much trouble. 

" Okay lets eat." Goku suggested, staring at the food longingly.

" Alright." 18 answered, picking up a piece of chicken before beginning to chew slowly, almost painfully. The others did the same before swallowing slowly."

" Uh...Goku where was that number for pizza again?" 

" So that was when shortly decided to kiss me, but then the alarm went off!" 18 laughed.

" Yamcha was such a dumb ass!" Chichi giggled biting into her pizza. The four had already cleaned up the mess that Krillin and Goku had attempted to call dinner. 

" Hand me another slice of pizza. I'm sooo hungry!" 18 asked as Goku handed her another slice of pizza. 18 glanced at Krillin quickly, her stomach doing flip flops as she noticed he was staring at her. 

" Umm....Goku would you come with me to get some soda?" Chichi asked, grabbing Goku's hand.  
" Aw Chi, why?" Goku whined.

" Just come on!" Chichi said in a frustrated way, pulling him from his seat and jerking him out of the room. 

" So." 18 muttered. " I guess tonight has really been something. I'm so tired! I'm just ready to go, but I don't want to spoil Chichi's night, because I know for a fact that she isn't tired at all!" 

" Yeah I guess so." Krillin laughed in agreement. " Um I could give you a ride home." 

" Okay, that would be great." 18 sighed in relief as she got up quickly from her spot and walked into the kitchen. She reappeared minutes later shaking her head and laughing.

" What?" Krillin asked, grabbing his coat and putting it on. 

" I never thought it was possible for Goku to blush so much, but I mean they were kinda....making out on the kitchen counter." 18 giggled. Krillin laughed smacking himself in the forehead. 

" Well thank Kami its his kitchen counter and not mine." Krillin said quickly, clicking the unlock button on his car. 18 grinned as she got in the car quickly and closed the door while Krillin did likewise, fumbling with his keys. 18 giggled as she watched Krillin struggle to get his keys in the ignition. " Wow he must really be nervous." 18 thought in amusement. Krillin glanced at 18 as he finally got his keys in the ignition and started his car.

" Ha ha 18." Krillin said flatly.

" Thanks for the ride home Krillin." 18 said as her house came into view, quickly she glanced at the house to see if anyone was home. Two lights were on, her brother apparently was home. " Damn."  
" What?" Krillin asked pulling into the driveway. 

" My brother is home." 18 said simply.

" Oh. Is that bad?" Krillin asked, turning off the engine.

" Oh yes. I walk in the door and he nags me. I swear to Kami he's just too protective!" 18 said softly, turning to Krillin and watching him as he glanced nervously at her door.

" Well if I was your brother I'd be over protective too. I mean your just way too beaut-" Krillin began only to interrupted by 18 as she leaned over suddenly and kissed him. Krillin was taken off guard by the kiss, but responded kissing her with equal force. The two were interrupted moments later by the slamming of a door. 18 looked up in anger to see her brother standing on the front porch with his arms crossed, glaring at her. 

" Damn it." 18 hissed as she picked up her purse quickly. " I got to go, but Krillin, um call me okay?" 

" Sure." Krillin said as she got out and slammed the door. Krillin watched after her with wonder as she climbed the steps to her house and pushed past her brother went into the house and slammed the door, leaving 17 still glaring at Krillin. Krillin shook his head as he turned the key in his ignition and backed out of her driveway. " Kami she is some girl." 

(A/N: He, he. he! Sweet eh?! lol i apologize profusely for not updating for so long, things are not easy in the life of Kira Anne. I have finals coming up soon, god knows if I can even pass them. I failed Spanish for the year ( Something's just weren't meant to be ) And of course my lovely wonderful sweet asshole of a boyfriend has been keeping me very busy lately. He's a piece of work, but you'd count your blessings if you had him too. I got to be dead all day today, for ghost out day. Don't drink and drive people! I've been super busy with Lifeline, but hopefully this summer things will calm down and become more regular because I'm not working this summer. I'm waiting until I'm 16 to get a job. lol so I hope you enjoyed it, please review...this is so long awaited and you people nagged me like all hell now you'd better review damn it!!! ~ Kira ~ )

I

I know you want to review

I

So push the button and do it!

V


	16. Envy, Jealousy and Danger

__

A/N: Okay People we are jumping to the week before the prom, and I'll tell you know everything is going to happen at the prom, its the climax of the story! Okay so read on to this!!!! 

Envy, Jealousy and Danger

****

* Six Months Later *

The Week Before Prom

Marron growled as she checked her watch, Vegeta was late. Marron sighed as she paced back and forth. She had asked Vegeta to come and meet her underneath a stairwell during history to talk. She had hoped that he wouldn't blow her off, she honestly had something to say this time, no whining, no bitching, just one ultimatum. This was her last ditch effort, either he would break up with Bulma and take her to the prom or she would tell him about the bet that she had kept her mouth shut about for over six months. 

" Hey Beautiful." A deep voice said, causing her to spin around quickly in shock. Chad stood before her with his arms crossed and a small grin on his face. " What are you doing hanging out in a stairwell during class?"

" Go away Chad, I'm waiting for someone." Marron said in an annoyed tone. She knew that this was Bulma's ex, and she could see why he was her ex. He had this creepy allure but at the same time stalker tendencies. 

" I'd say you'd be waiting for that prick of an ex right?" 

" How did you know that?" Marron asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

" That's not important." Chad told her quickly. " What is important is that I get Bulma back."

" What is with everyone wanting the little slut?" Marron asked, sitting down on a step.

" Unlike Vegeta I made Bulma what she is now. She'd be a total outcast if it wasn't for me." 

" Newsflash asshole she is an outcast!" Marron hissed. 

" Aw Marron don't get pissed just because she took your place." Chad told her, looming over her.

" SHE DID NOT TAKE MY PLACE!" Marron yelled, standing up, fists clenched. " VEGETA WANTED ME! THE ONLY REASON HE EVER WENT AFTER HER WAS FOR A STUPID BET!"

" Hmm is that right?" Chad asked smoothly.

" YES! HE HAD A BET WITH YAMCHA WHO WOULD FUCK HER FIRST! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON WHY HE EVEN GOT INVOLVED WITH HER!" Marron yelled, her voice being over taken with a sob. 

" Well then you could always go a round with me and we could just see who makes who jealous." Chad said, putting his arm around Marron's waist. Marron pulled away quickly from his grasp.

" Ugh! Dream on." Marron spat, walking into the hallway. Chad smiled as he watched her retreating form, his mind wandering back to Bulma.

" I have you now my ice princess." 

Bulma sighed in relief as the bell that signaled the end of fourth period rang, releasing her from the grips of her evil science teacher. It wasn't enough that Bulma already had surpassed even the knowledge of the teachers but now the school had to insult her intelligence and make her go through the highest honors course, which was even easier than some of the work that the regular cp class did. She quickly made her way to her locker, not wanting to be late to her next class. When Bulma made it to her locker, Jenny waited for her in tears. 

" Oh Bulma! What am I gonna do?!" Jenny wailed as she collapsed into her.

" Whoa Jenny hold up, what's wrong?" Bulma asked, pulling Jenny away from her.   
" Chad just told me that we were over and that he wasn't gonna take me to the prom!" Jenny cried.

" What?! Oh Jenny I'm so sorry...I told you to be careful. Jenny go down to the guidance office and go home, you look a mess." Bulma said, leaving Jenny and walking to Chad's locker. He was talking to some girl, his back to his open locker. Bulma strode up to his back and slammed the locker shut gaining his attention. He whirled around with a not so surprised look on his face and a grin that told that he was up to murder.

" Chad. What the hell are you doing to Jenny? You mess with her and then break her heart! Stay the hell away from her." Bulma yelled.

" Oh my little Ice Princess, I only told her that I wasn't going to the prom with her...In fact I was thinking about asking you." Chad said, placing his hand on her hip.

" Yeah Chad, I'll go to the prom with you when hell freeze over." Bulma hissed, throwing his hands off her. " Besides the fact that I wouldn't go with you if you were the last guy on this earth, you already know I have a date."  
" Well not for much longer." Chad said smoothly. " Oh yes and speaking of Vegeta..." Bulma snorted as she felt Vegeta's hands slide around her waist.

" Did I not tell you to stay the hell away from my girlfriend the last time we met Chad?" Vegeta said in a low voice. 

" She's not yours for much longer Vegeta." Chad taunted. " You see Bulma it seems Vegeta is a big gambler. He made a bet with that dumb ass jock Yamcha that he could get you into bed before he would for five hundred dollars." Bulma's heart dropped through her stomach as tears rushed to her eyes. She broke away from Vegeta suddenly, whirling around to meet his gaze. 

" Is this true?" Bulma asked.

" Bulma..." Vegeta growled, placing his arm around her waist. Bulma's tears slid down her cheeks as she glared at him the best she could. He had used her name...which meant he was desperate. 

" So my little princess you wanna go to the prom." Chad asked, grabbing her arm and turning her around to meet his gaze. 

" You really thought you could get me back this way? Tell me Chad are you that deluded that you would think that I would want to go back to you when all you did was hit me when I didn't put out?! I'm threw with your games and you!" Bulma screamed at him as she punched him in the jaw hard, hard enough to force him back a few steps. Quickly she whirled around to Vegeta and looked at him in a disgusted way.   
" And you...Is that really all i was to you? A freaking bet to you! I could see trying to screw me but did you really think that you needed to date me and make your friends like me to win a fucking bet! God I hope you go back to Marron, you two deserve each other!" Bulma yelled as she ripped off the necklace he gave her and threw it at him. 

" Woman! I-" He growled grabbing for her arm. Bulma whirled around quickly and slapped him fiercely. 

" Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Me. Again!" Bulma yelled as she held back her tears and headed for the nearest exit to the parking lot. 

Vegeta's stomach turned as he watched her walked out the door to the rear parking lot. He'd lost her.

" So Vegeta how does it feel?" Chad asked, fingering his swollen lip. 

" I'd ask you the same question." Vegeta retorted, nearing Chad with a deadly glint in his eye. " How long has it been since we fought? Two, three years?" 

" You think your even a worthy match for me?" Chad asked, not back away from him. 

" Oh I know I am. How much of a worthy match can you be if you only beat women? And since you beat mine, you aren't going to be going to the prom with anyone, just the morgue." Vegeta snarled, throwing a punch that connected with his jaw. Chad stumbled back a few steps before Vegeta grabbed him and punched him again in the stomach. He gasped desperately for air as he fell to the ground only to be kicked again in the ribs, breaking several of them. 

" VEGETA!" Mrs. Smith yelled, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away. " Principals office now young man! You'll be lucky if you don't get suspended for this!" 

Bulma sat in her car in the parking lot, her head down on the steering wheel crying. She was only a bet to him. She could have seen him maybe going after her, but why did he have to ask her to the prom?

In the beginning she had hated him, but the day she gave him a ride she had begun to like him...at least as friends. Then on the skiing trip she started to like him even more...and from the time that they had first started dating until that day, she had loved him. But she didn't mean anything to him....just five hundred dollars. 

" Bulma..." Chichi said, knocking on her car window. Bulma unlocked the car door and signaled for Chichi to get in. 

" What do you want?" Bulma asked, not looking at Chichi. 

" What's wrong Bulma? Why are you out here? If you leave one more time you know you'll get in school suspension and then-"

" Oh knock it off Chichi! I broke up with Vegeta and I know all about the bet." 

" What bet?" Chichi asked, her confusion apparent.

" The five hundred dollar bet that Yamcha had with Vegeta to see who could get me in bed first!" 

" What?" Chichi asked softly. " Vegeta cares about you Bulma."

" No he doesn't. All he cares about is money." Bulma sniffled.

" No Bulma he cares about you." Chichi insisted, putting her hand on Bulma's shoulder. " I've seen the way he looked at you and in the two years he dated Marron, I never saw him look at her that way." 

" He doesn't car-"  
" Then why did he beat up Chad? Hmm? He's in the office right now probably facing suspension because he cares so damn much about your welfare! How do you explain that? How Bulma?" Chichi asked her.

" I can't." Bulma said softly, lifting her head from the steering wheel. 

" Okay you know what its 10:30 now, So lets just go." Chichi sighed breathlessly.

" Where?" Bulma asked, giving Chichi and astonished look. Chichi was notoriously known as the good girl, she didn't cut class and she certainly didn't skip school.

" The star mall, were going shopping for the prom." 

Vegeta entered lunch that day with a deep scowl on his face and a deadly glint in his eye. He didn't even glance at his friends as she sat down and began to eat his lunch. Krillin, Yamcha and Goku stared at him in shock as he sat silently eating. Vegeta was well known to have a bad temperament, but he was just down right pissed off now. 

" Um. Hi Vegeta." Goku said finally, breaking the silence. " Where is Bulma, Chichi and 18?" Vegeta's eyes shot up to meet Goku's stare at the mention of Bulma's name. 

" 18's not here and I could care less where your bitch of a girlfriend is." Vegeta growled in displeasure.

" Yeah well what about your girlfriend?" Krillin asked.

" You mean my ex-girlfriend?" Vegeta snorted. " She left." 

" Why did you two break up and why did she leave?" Goku asked, completely baffled at this revelation.

" She found out about a bet I had with that weakling." Vegeta hissed, glaring death at Yamcha. 

Goku stared in disgust at Vegeta. " What bet?" 

" What the hell are you fucking bitching about? You won the damn bet when you screwed the whore on thanksgiving vacation." Yamcha protested.

" First off you dumb fuck I didn't screw her on vacation, and second off if you ever call her a whore again I'll kill you." Vegeta threatened, standing up. 

" You mean you fucking screwed me over?! I want my damn money back then!" Yamcha yelled, standing and looming over Vegeta. 

" Whoa guys stop! Yamcha you shouldn't call Bulma a slut and Vegeta don't you think you've gotten into enough trouble with Chad today?" Goku said, trying to reason with the two. " Sit Vegeta." Vegeta glared at Goku before sitting down against his will. He knew that he could beat up many people, but Goku was not one of them.

" Vegeta, your such an asshole. How could you do this to Bulma?" Krillin said in anger. " You never even cared about her at all." 

" Not that its any of your damn business shorty but if you think about it, if I supposedly screwed her and got my money why the hell would I date her?" Vegeta spat hatefully. " I even fucking beat that asshole ex of hers up for telling her about the bet. Not to mention kicking his ass for all the shit he's tried to pull on her. I've got fucking in school suspension on Monday now! "

" Vegeta would you just shut the hell up. You screwed over Bulma regardless of what you felt for her! She deserves better than that." Krillin hissed in anger, getting up from the table. " I'm out of here." Yamcha rose suddenly from his seat and followed Krillin's example. 

" I have a question Vegeta, and as your friend I want you to give me the truth. Did you only date Bulma to try to get her into bed?" Goku asked seriously.

" No."

" Do you care about her?"

" What the hell do you think Kakarott?!" 

" Just answer the question." 

" I...care for her..." Vegeta began, his own pride not allowing him to say more.

" Do you love her?" Goku asked quickly, hoping Vegeta would answer the question. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the question and clenched his teeth together.

" Yes."

" Why are we shopping for the prom?" Bulma asked, her voice low and depressive.

" Because its less than a week away?" Chichi reasoned.

" But I don't have a date...Hell I don't even have a boyfriend." Bulma cried, tears forming in her eyes.

" Oh Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, what if you could get back together with him? What if he went back out with you...would that prove that he loved you?"  
" I don't know Chichi I really don't want to talk about it." Bulma sighed.

" Okay." Chichi agreed 

"Oh! I love this dress!" Bulma gasped, pulling a long slinky black dress of the rack.

" Bulma! Its gorgeous! You so have to try it on!" Chichi pushed, as she pulled a royal blue gown off the rack. " Ohh! I've never worn this color blue before! I think I'm gonna try this one on!" 

" Okay well then I'll go with you to try this one on too. I think I might have a winner for prom dress...now if i can only find a last minute date." Bulma sighed, trying to be positive as she followed Chichi into the dressing rooms. 

" Okay, what do you think?" Bulma asked Chichi, as she looked herself over in the mirror. The black dress was a halter type dress that was backless and hung nicely on her. The dress clung to every curve she possessed and, for once, didn't clash with her aqua colored hair. 

" Oh Bulma it looks so good on you!" Chichi gasped. Bulma smiled at Chichi before noticing her dress. The strappy royal blue gown was long and accentuated her curves nicely and showing off her flat stomach. 

" You think so? Should I buy it?" She asked.   
" Definitely. I know I'm buying this dress. I don't know why...I mean I don't have a date..." Bulma trailed off. 

" Oh Bulma c'mon! Just buy the dress! You'll find a date!" Chichi encouraged.

" Okay, Okay." Bulma agreed, heading back into the dressing room.

When Bulma and Chichi emerged from the mall twenty minutes later both girls were carrying two bags each. Each had bought the dress's they had found in the mall and shoes. 

" Hey I have an idea." Chichi said, as Bulma unlocked her car. Carefully she placed the two bags in the trunk before glancing at Chichi who did the same. Bulma slammed the door shut and quickly got in the car.

" What?"

" Well 18 skipped school today and Seri Medina is throwing a party tonight so why don't we go over to her house then to the party? " I mean I know that she was planning on going and so was 17-"

" 17?" Bulma asked in confusion.

" Yeah 17 is 18's twin brother. Haven't you ever met him? There are a lot alike...He's got her eyes, longer dark brown hair.." 

" Oh! I've seen him around before. He's her brother?" 

" Yep. So do you wanna go or not?"  
" I'm not in the mood, but I'll go. Let's go by my house first so I can change." Bulma suggested as she turned the car engine on. 

" What the hell I could use a good party." 

Vegeta almost sighed in relief as the last bell of the day rang, signaling the end to the worst day of his life. He walked quickly to his locker in an attempt to get out of the school faster. He stormed past Yamcha's locker, shooting him a glare as he quickly got to his own. Goku was at his locker too when Vegeta got to his, throwing it open.

" Hiya Vegeta. You seem in a bad mood." Goku said observantly.   
" Shut up." Vegeta growled as he threw his back pack in his locker and grabbed his keys. He quickly slammed the door to his locker and began to walk out. 

" Are you going to Seri Medina's party tonight?" Goku asked, following him out the door to the parking lot. 

" That whore? Hell no!" Vegeta yelled.

" But Bulma is probably gonna go if 18 and Chichi do." 

" She doesn't want to see me Kakarott." Vegeta growled lowly.

" Vegeta! This is your chance to explain things to her, don't be an ass and throw it away!" Goku yelled as he reached Vegeta's car. Vegeta turned around and crossed his arms and glared at Goku in anger. " Just go to the damn party Vegeta!" 

" Only if you go as well." Vegeta told him. Goku smiled and nodded his head quickly.

" I'll meet you there at seven." Goku said as he headed off to his car. 


	17. Partying It Off

****

The mother of all disclaimers: _I haven't owned dbz for the past 15 chapters of this story and the other 9 stories I've written, why would I suddenly own it now?!?!??!?! Oh yeah and I don't own the lyrics to the song I used in this chapter. Its owned by Pink. * Grumbles * Damn brainless lawyers! Always out for an easy target! * Looks at brainless lawyers * Your just **waiting **for me to slip up here aren't you?! * Brainless lawyers look very scared * GET OUT BEFORE I UNLEASH MY BEST FRIEND ON YOU!!!! * Kerowyn appears * Someone Called? * The brainless lawyers glance at her before turning and running out the room. Kerowyn gives Kira a high five * Oh yes that is how you get things done! _

****

( WARNING!!!: DO NOT BITCH AT ME IF YOU DON'T READ THIS! : Although Bulma and company do drink in this chapter, well Bulma get quite drunk in fact, t I DO NOT ENCOURAGE UNDERAGE DRINKING! The legal drinking age in every state is 21, if you are caught before the age of 21 you can have your license suspended, and if you don't have your license at the point when you get caught, the suspension is still there, it starts when you get your drivers license then. Hell you could even have your license taken away from you! You can be fined as well, or even go to jail. You could also end up seriously hurting yourself or others as well. I know what I'm talking about people I'm involved in an organization who puts on improv skits about issues for teens, one of them being dui. Don't drink unless you are 21 and if you are 21 please drink responsibly and don't drink and drive! your not only putting your life at risk , but everyone else's as well!!!!)

****

~ *~ = changing character perceptions

Partying It Off

" Why did I agree to come go to this party?" Bulma mumbled, her head falling back on the drivers seat of her car. 

" Because we said it would be fun!" Chichi reminded her. " C'mon we just need to go pick up 17 and 18 and then we will be on our way and it'll be fun. Plus I know for a fact Vegeta won't be there. He hates Seri...Come to think of it he hates all cheerleaders...." Chichi trailed off in thought, looking strangely offended.

" He thinks your all ditzy." Bulma said quickly, solving the mystery for her.

" He must be judging my Marron then." Chichi giggled. Bulma looked over strangely at Chichi before shaking her head. Bulma really didn't feel like going out this Friday night, but Chichi had convinced her and now Bulma could, or at least try to, party some of her feelings off.

" Speaking of miss. former junior prom queen, who is she going to attack into taking her to the prom?" Bulma asked, her curiously not knowing why she cared.

" I don't know...Maybe Yamcha." Chichi said absent mindedly. "Who are you gonna go with Bulma."  
"No one, hell I'll go alone if I must." Bulma said quickly.

" Well at least your going..."  
" I just spent eight hundred dollars on a dress, shoes, a shawl and a hand bag, I'd better be going to the damn prom because it was my own money from work!" 

" Why didn't your parents pay for it?" Chichi asked.

" Last year they not only found out about Chad's past and his in and out stays in jail and rehab, but they also found out that I had skipped class a few days like every week. They of course blamed my skipping on him. So they grounded me for a few weeks for that one. What they didn't know till later was that when I skipped I had a tendency to go on huge spending spree's and spend insane amounts of money. I got away with that for a while but later on in the year they got the bill for my credit cards saying that I had spent huge amounts of money on shopping. They were furious so they told me that they wouldn't put up with bills like that no matter how much money they had. They did however pay the credit bills off but they were still pissed. So they told me I'd have to get a part time job in addition to my duties at my dad's company and school. Of course I was like yeah okay fine whatever, but then they also told me anything I wanted that I didn't absolutely need, I'd have to buy for myself. I don't know how the car was something I absolutely needed, but, hey I'm not saying a word." Bulma laughed as she pulled into 18's drive way. The girls quickly got out of the car and walked up to the porch on the huge old house. Seconds later 17 answered the door, frowning at the girls' presence.   
" Hey 17 is 18 ready yet?" Chichi asked. 17 looked at her before glancing nervously at Bulma as well.

" No she's not. Go up and see if you can hurry her up I'd actually like to go to this party not stand here all night." 17 said bluntly earning a little laugh from Bulma. Chichi smiled and nodded as she entered the house with 17 and Bulma.   
" You can sit if you want." 17 offered. Bulma nodded as she sat down on the couch before looking back to him. " I heard about the bet and you dumping Vegeta...I'm sorry." Bulma let out a depressed laugh as she nodded.

" Yeah...I know its not really so surprising to some people, but I can tell you it is to me. I fell for him. Hook line and sinker." Bulma admitted.

" He's a jackass." 17 said quickly. Bulma shrugged as she glanced back to him. 

" So are you going to the prom?" Bulma asked, trying to make conversation.

" Nope."

" Why? Its your senior prom.." Bulma laughed.

" My date fell through, so I'm dateless." 

" Well so am I, but I'm still going." Bulma said quickly before getting an idea. " Hey 17 how would you like to go to the prom with me as friends?" 

" Why would you do that?" 17 asked, very confused at her generosity.

" Well I don't have a date, and neither do you...so lets go together. I mean the only other person who would want to go with me is my asshole ex boyfriend, Chad so please? It'll be fun, you can ditch me at any moment at the prom if you like." Bulma begged. 

" Alright, I will." 17 agreed. Bulma smiled brightly and stuck her hand out to 17. 

" Then its agreed?" 

" Agreed." He said shaking Bulma's hand. 

" What are you doing talking to her 17?" 18 teased, as she leaned over the railing of the steps." You know she's pretty much above you." 

" Oh 18 you are so terrible." Bulma laughed as 18 ran down the steps quickly. Bulma stood up and hugged 18 as she greeted her.

" How are you hon? Chichi told me all about Vegeta." 18 said. Bulma winced inwardly at the mention of his name but smiled.

" Um I'm okay I guess." Bulma said lightly. 

" Well that's good...I'm so sorry you had to talk to my brother, he's an ass." 18 laughed. Bulma just smiled quickly.

" Well actually we got to talking and it seems we have worked out a deal." Bulma said. " We're going to the prom together."  
"WHAT?!" Chichi yelled as she tripped on her way down the steps, but quickly caught her balance on the railing. "Bulma! What about Vegeta.."

" Vegeta? What about him...He obviously doesn't care considering he won his little bet so why should i?" Bulma asked.18 only shook her head as she glanced at Chichi telling her to back off. " Well since 18 is ready maybe we should get going to this party."  
" I'm driving 18." 17 said quickly. 18 glared at him quickly.

" 17 I'm a big girl now I think I can go with my friends." 18 shot at 17 who just shrugged in defeat.   
" If you must argue, you must. Go with Chichi and Bulma then." 17 said dismissing the girls.   
" Okay so we'll follow you to Seri's?" Bulma asked, not quite knowing where she was going. Seri was another cheerleader that wouldn't have spoken to Bulma seven months ago, but now, she'd try to be her best friend. Apparently dating one of the most popular guys in the school made her every girls envy, but they'd get along with her if it made them look better. 18 and Chichi were probably the only two girls who Bulma actually trusted. They had been partly nice to her before she had started to date Vegeta. 

" Okay, that sounds good." 17 said as he moved out the door. 18, Chichi and Bulma followed quickly, hoping that tonight would be a good one.

When the four arrived the party had already started. The music could be heard from about six blocks down the street, loud and very, very heavy. Bulma parked about two blocks away from the house to keep from drunken teenagers from vandalizing her car. 

" Hey Bulma why did you park so far away?" Chichi asked, climbing out of the back seat of the car. 

" One there are too many people here and two, I don't want anyone accidentally throwing up, scratching, stealing or setting my car on fire." Bulma rationalized. Quickly she pulled down her black leather halter dress down and adjusted her aqua curls. Bulma had settled on wearing her knee high black leather boots that evening as well. They were perfect for parties, they made her look good, but they also were perfect deterrent against drunk guys. Chichi had worn a red shirt that exposed her stomach and had a v-neck with black pants and strappy black sandals. She had put her hair back in a bun, but worn bright red lipstick as her only makeup. 18 on the other hand had worn jeans that had a lace imprint on them and were sandblasted, her top was simple an off the shoulder peasant top and flip flops. Her hair was down and her make up was totally natural. 

" Ah you really do love your car don't you?" 18 laughed.

" Yes I do." Bulma replied, patting her car. 

" I guess 17 parked around the other side, so lets go in." Chichi said, as she started to walk down the street. Bulma and 18 said nothing but followed her. 

As the girls entered the house Seri rushed over to greet them. 

" HI girls!!!" Seri gushed as she hugged each girl tightly. " I'm sooo happy you guys could come! Kakarott, Krillin and Vegeta came too." Bulma growled at the mention of his name but kept silent otherwise. " Oh yes and Bulma I'm so sorry for what happened between you and Vegeta...does this mean you'll be going back to Chad?"

" Um no it doesn't. The bastard can kiss my ass for all I care." Bulma said in a falsely sweet way. Seri paled at Bulma's language but smiled. " Well Seri I guess I'll see you around then." Bulma said before moving away from her two friends and the sickening cheerleader. Once away Bulma couldn't help but mutter what she had been holding in..." Bitch."

~*~

Vegeta stood at the top of the stairs and watched the large number of people dancing below. His mind traveled back to the Friday night when he had made the bet with Yamcha, and danced with Bulma for the first time. He had cursed himself a hundred times over that day for his actions that night. He had made the bet, but screwed up in falling for her. He'd never admit it to anyone that he had fallen for her, but it was plan to see. 

The incident between Chad, Bulma and Vegeta earlier in the day had sent Chad to the hospital. Bulma running off from school and probably in in-school-suspension. And Vegeta in the office that day five times for fighting before landing him in in-school-suspension for a week. All in all Vegeta had been going off on people all day. He had beat up five different people in a day all just for pissing him off. 

" Hey Vegeta, Bulma's here." Goku announced to him. Vegeta glared at him momentarily before turning and leaving him. Goku shrugged before descending the stairs just because Vegeta wouldn't see his girlfriend didn't mean Goku didn't have to see his. 

~*~

Bulma had found a secluded corner for herself and begun to dance by herself. She would turn away no one who wanted a dance, or maybe more. She really didn't care if Vegeta saw her, she didn't care how drunk she got, at that point all she cared about was the music and dancing. Bulma's eyes slid closed as she tangled her hands in her hair and gently rocked downward before coming back up. Carefully she listened to the lyrics as she continued to move her body to the rhythm of the song. 

__

No sleep no sex for you from your ex girlfriend

I was too deep 

can't let you go and just jump in

at times i would push my feelings aside to let you feel

I'm Novocain I'm numb and nothings real

like the coldest winter I am frozen from you

I was weak before now made me so numb

I can't feel much for you anymore

I gave you my all my baby

but the tears were silent in side you see

but the tears were silent inside you see

I laid there quiet and watched you have your way with me

I might have cried the tears were silent inside you see

you called me names

you made me feel like I was dumb

I didn't feel a thing and now I'm gone, gone, gone

Like a battered child I got used to your pain

But you know its cause I was weak before now you make me so numb

I can't feel much for you anymore.

I gave you my all my baby

I'm numb, numb, numb, numb

But you know its cause I was weak before now you make me so numb

I can't feel much for you anymore.

I gave you my all my baby

I'm numb, numb, numb, numb

I don't feel the pain

I don't feel the pain

Said I was weak before now you make me so numb

I can't feel much for you anymore.

I gave you my all my baby

I'm numb, numb, numb, numb

Said I was weak before now you make me so numb

I don't feel much for you anymore.

I said I gave you my all my baby

I'm numb, numb, numb, numb

" Bulma...are you okay?" Goku asked, standing in front of her. Bulma nearly laughed as she glanced up at him suddenly, meeting his disturbed gaze. 

" Nope I'm fine." Bulma said quickly. 

" Well Bulma you just seem a little..." 

" Get the hell out of here Goku before I do something that I'll regret." Bulma warned as she continued to dance. Goku only shook his head as he walked away from her, obeying her warning. 

~*~

When Goku reached Chichi she was waiting for him by the top of the stairs.

" Did you find Bulma?" Chichi asked, beginning to worry about her friend.

" Yes I did she told me to leave before she did something she would regret." Goku informed her.

" Well I guess its good you left, I've seen her already down three beers...I'm amazed that it hasn't had an affect on her." Chichi admitted. " I'm worried about her and I think someone should keep an eye on her....Vegeta would be out of the question to do that. Him and his damn pride."

" Chichi he is hurt no matter what he's showing...No one knew about his bet besides Yamcha and apparently Chad...but he does care about her..." Goku said, trying to defend his friend.

" I don't care I still think its a pretty low thing to do...Bulma is in love with him Goku." Chichi stated, crossing her arms.

" Did she actually say that?" 

" Well....no...but I know she is...she just hasn't admitted it yet, and you know what now she may never because she doesn't think he cared at all. Bulma was so right to say yes to 17 when he asked her to the prom."

" Bulma did what?!" Goku asked, shocked. " I didn't even know that she knew 17."  
" She didn't. They met at 18's apparently neither of them had a date so they just kinda decided to go with each other." 

"Wow that's interesting, but I'll go see if I can keep an eye on Bulma, why don't you go hang out with 18 and Krillin?" Goku suggested. There was just something about him leaving his girl friend alone at a party that he just didn't like.

" Alright." Chichi agreed, walking away in the direction that 18 and Krillin where sitting. Goku turned away quickly and went in search of Vegeta.

~*~

In the farthest corner of the room Bulma was still dancing, but her drinking was beginning to take its toll on her. She laughed as she stumbled forward only to be caught by someone. 

" Bulma I think you need to sit down." 17 suggested, watching as she pulled away from him and stood up woozily. 

" But I'm having fun!" Bulma giggled in a drunken way. " Wanna dance?"

" Um...Bulma don't you think you've had a little too much to drink?" 

" No...not really...I'm still conscious aren't I?"

" Yeah well, but I really think you should sit." 

" No! I wanna dance!" Bulma cooed as she stumbled forward again.

" No Bulma I think you should sit down before you hurt yourself." 

" Oh screw you! I'll go find someone else to dance with!" Bulma cursed as she, pulled away violently and stumbled away from him.

~*~

Vegeta leaned off the balcony railing watching in interest the scene between 17 and Bulma. He couldn't hear anything due to the music and people, but from what he could see Bulma was throwing herself at him. He growled as he watched the scene, not liking Bulma being the way she was. He watched as she stumbled up the stairs slowly, not looking very interested in anything else but getting more liquor. He growled inwardly as he saw a familiar face heading toward her. Chad. He had several stitches visible on his cheek and his arm was in a sling. Vegeta inched toward the two and listened intently to their conversation. 

" Hey ice princess...what's up?" Chad purred, pulling a very drunk Bulma to him.

" Hey Chad...What are you up to? Where's Jenny?" 

" Home. I came here to see you...I figured since you weren't dating Vegeta anymore you might want hook up again?" Bulma leaned in suddenly and put her arms around Chad and smiled. Not being able to stand it anymore Vegeta cursed himself inwardly as he walked quickly over to Bulma and grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her away from Chad.

" Hey we were having fun Vegeta!" Bulma whined, trying to break free of his grip. 

" Woman your drunk." Vegeta spat hatefully. " Chad get the hell away from her before I beat you ass again." 

" Are we a little jealous Vegeta? That your woman would want her ex again?" Chad taunted.

" Let me GO!" Bulma yelled angrily. 

" Woman! Shut up!" Vegeta hissed in a low voice. 

" Well I guess i gotta go, We'll settle this later Vegeta." Chad grumbled as he headed away from the two. Vegeta quickly turned and dragged Bulma with him into a separate room and closed the door, locking it. Vegeta quickly flung Bulma onto a bed in the room. Bulma glared at Vegeta hatefully. 

" You asshole! I was having fun! Maybe I wanted him!" Bulma yelled in anger, her words slurred.

" Woman your too drunk to know what you want." Vegeta yelled angrily. 

" I'm not too drunk to know that I hate you!" Bulma screamed, picking up a glass on the night stand and threw it in his direction, missing horribly. 

" Well then hate me Woman, but I will not let you put yourself in a bad situation that causes you to get hurt." Vegeta defended himself, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up roughly. Bulma thrashed against him violently trying to break free. 

" But you'd humiliate me and make me look like an idiot when I fell in love with you for a couple of bucks huh?" Bulma screamed. 

" Damn it Woman! Your too fucking blind to see anything." Vegeta cursed as he pulled her closer to him. 

" Vegeta! Let me go now!" Bulma screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes now. Suddenly Bulma's struggles ceased and she rested her forehead on Vegeta's shoulder and placed her hands gently on his chests. Her breathing slowed back to normal and her body went limp...she passed out. Vegeta almost sighed in relief as he laid his unconscious ex on the bed and reached into his pocket for something...her necklace. Carefully he wrapped it around her wrist and fastened it. After he had done that he sat down on the bed and sighed...why did he even care? Hadn't he once called her a loser? 

Slowly he turned and brushed a few strands of blue hair out of Bulma's face before rising and gathering up the unconscious beauty and carrying her out of the room.

(A/N: Okay, I probably won't be writing ANYTHING for a couple weeks because well my sis in law's water broke...Plus that and my birthday is the 31 and I damn sure isn't writing on my birthday! I'm hanging out w/ my friends and probably my boyfriend if he remembers my b-day. ~ Kira ~ )

|

In the mean time....

|

Review.....

|

Click the button and say something......

V

  


__


	18. Hangover

****

The mother of all disclaimers: _I haven't owned dbz for the past 16 chapters of this story and the other 9 stories I've written, why would I suddenly own it now?!?!??!?! * Grumbles * Damn brainless lawyers! Always out for an easy target! * Looks at brainless lawyers * Your just **waiting **for me to slip up here aren't you?! * Brainless lawyers look very scared * GET OUT BEFORE I UNLEASH MY BEST FRIEND ON YOU!!!! * Kerowyn appears * Someone Called? * The brainless lawyers glance at her before turning and running out the room. Kerowyn gives Kira a high five * Oh yes that is how you get things done! _

**__**

Hangover

After making his way through groups of people, yelling, singing, dancing and or falling all over the place Vegeta finally made his exit from the party. Bulma didn't stir at all 

" Hey Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he ran from the house. " Where are you going?"

" I don't know I gotta get her out of here before she wakes up." Vegeta grumbled, not stopping. 

" Why don't you take her to my house then." Goku suggested. " I mean we each came in our own car so why don't you go ahead to my house and then I'll meet you there with Chichi and Krillin with 18. Since the girls all came in the same car." 

" Whatever." Vegeta said quickly as he unlocked his car and put Bulma in the passengers seat before walking around to the drivers side.

" Okay so see you in about a half an hour?" 

" I guess so." Vegeta said as he got into the drivers seat of the car and turned it on. Pulling away in seconds flat. 

~*~

Bulma groaned as she awoke to total darkness. She could feel something around her...some one's arms...Bulma sat up gently and rubbed her head wearily. Her head was pounding and her body ached. 

" Woman what the hell are you doing?" Vegeta's said, startling Bulma.

" Vegeta! Where the hell am I and why am I with you?!" Bulma hissed in confusion. Vegeta sat up and turned on a light beside him. They were on a beige couch in someone's living room. Bulma squinted as she glanced at a shirtless Vegeta. 

" We're at Kakarott." Vegeta explained crossing his arms. " You passed out and so we brought you here." 

" Gods you could have just left me you know." Bulma groaned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

" Yeah and leave you to Chad???" 

" Chad?" 

" Yes your dumb ass ex made a pass at you while you were drunk. You probably would have slept with him if it wasn't for me." Vegeta boasted arrogantly.

" Really Vegeta you give yourself too much credit." Bulma snapped as she glanced at the clock, two a.m. " Wow I must not have been passed out for too long....." Vegeta said nothing just grunted as he put his shirt back on and stood quickly. Suddenly the feel of something on her wrist caught Bulma's attention. It was the necklace Vegeta had given her. " Why do I have this?"

" Because its yours woman." 

" I don't want it." Bulma said shaking her head.

" Woman..." Vegeta growled in displeasure as she removed the necklace from her wrist. 

" What you want me to keep something that you gave me just to reel me in so you could try to win a bet?" Bulma hissed angrily, blue eyes burning with rage.

" Yamcha thought that I had won the bet when we were on Thanksgiving vacation. That one night...everyone thinks that we.." Vegeta trailed off as his eyes locked with hers. 

" So why date me then? Just for humiliation??? Show me that a loser is always a loser?" Bulma taunted. 

" No Woman I already told you it was because I...care about you." 

" Bullshit Vegeta. You don't care about anyone else but yourself." Bulma shot standing up to face him. Vegeta's eyes went cold suddenly as he violently grabbed her wrists and shoved her against a wall quickly. 

" What do I have to do to prove it to you?" Vegeta yelled. 

" I don't know. If you care about me so much why don't you just ask me to marry you???" Bulma said sarcastically before laughing bitterly. But Bulma's laugh was cut short by a rough kiss. The kiss lasted several minutes before Vegeta broke the kiss and stared at her... Blue eyes searched his onyx eyes deeply. He was proud and arrogant...but he was also angry and possessive. 

" Then Marry me." 

(A/N: Okay yes its short but oh well you got what you all wanted. Well You know my b-day is 10 days away! yay! I want some ice cream though...I guess that I Probably won't start my next chapter until August 1. Because its my b-day present to myself! Well I'm off to listen to Janis Joplin. ~ Kira Anne ~ )

|

Dearies.....

|

Darlings.....

|

Review for me!!!

  
| 

Please?????

|

::Pouts::

V


	19. Rush

**__**

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ do ya really think I'd be sitting on my ass here writing this crap?

(A/N: I'd like to thank my readers! Such darlings you guys have been! Especially the faithful readers! I love you guys so much!!! ::: Giggles ::: The shocking reaction to last chapter's ending truly amused me. I like shock what can I tell you? Well my time will be a little more freed up due to the fact that I am no longer the girlfriend of an asshole! I won't name names so the bastard will be able to sue me. but oh well! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! ~ Kira ~ )

**__**

Rush

" Marry you?! You've got to be kidding me!" Bulma said sardonically, knocking her head against the wall. She winced as she felt the pain shoot through her head. " Damn hangovers. "

" I'm dead serious woman." Vegeta said, his voice low. Bulma rolled her eyes quickly before glaring at him.

" I'd rather drop dead before I married you and besides we're too young." Bulma reasoned.

" I don't care, if it takes that to prove to you then I'll do it." Vegeta said, releasing one of her arms and lifting her chin with a finger. "I won't let you slip away from me." Before Bulma could answer Vegeta silenced her with a long kiss. 

" You hurt me. Not even Chad hurt me as badly as you did and he used to hit." Bulma ground out as she pulled her arms away from him and pushed him away from her. She said nothing more as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. Vegeta sat down on the couch as he exhaled slowly. 

" Fuck."

~*~

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully for Bulma. She had come home Saturday morning to find that she had been given a day of in-school-suspension. She sighed as she pressed delete on the answering machine. Her parents were out of town so they'd probably never even know about it. Which would save her from getting her car taken away. 

~*~

Monday morning started off badly for Bulma, waking up to find that her power had gone off. Bulma quickly took a shower and applied her make up quickly before racing out of the house and grabbing her mom's keys. Since she couldn't blow dry her hair she could do the next best thing, drive a convertible to school. She giggled as she hopped in the car and put her things in the back seat before pulling out of the driveway at rapid speed. 

~*~

Bulma reported to In School Suspension room promptly at seven fifty. Bulma sat down quietly in the back of the room and waited for roll call to begin. She knew she was early so she still had time to breathe. To pass the time she glanced over everyone all twenty five students in the room. Most of them were people she knew…mostly Chad's friends.   
  
  
Administration called this an alternative punishment for offenses too serious to be held in detention, but not serious enough for out of school suspension. Kids, however, called it a party.   
  
  
Bulma sighed quietly as she pulled out a book to read as she continued to wait. It was only seven fifty, only ten minutes until the school day began. Suddenly a figure entered the room. Bulma noticed the person enter but she didn't look up. The person didn't even gain her interest until they sat next to her. Vegeta.   
" Shit." Bulma hissed as she closed her book quietly and threw it on her bag. "Why the hell do you have to sit next to me?"   
" If you would look woman this is the last seat left." Vegeta explained, sitting back in his chair. Bulma looked up quickly to see that he was right.   
" Gods I have the worst luck." She muttered under her breath as she put her forehead down on the table. 

~*~ 

The day passed without incident, Vegeta not speaking the rest of the day to Bulma. She was thankful for that, hoping that he had given up his pursuit of her. 

She didn't know what to think, she had tried to convince herself that he did not care about her, but there was just a nagging thought in the back of her mind. It just didn't add up. If Yamcha had thought that he had had sex with her over Thanksgiving vacation, then why did he ask her out afterwards? 

Bulma sighed as she glanced at the clock, Two fifty one, only five more minutes of in school. She glanced at Vegeta who was working on his english assignment for that day. She sighed as she opened her note book and ripped out a page quickly scribbling a note down for him.

__

Vegeta,

Meet me in the parking lot after school,.

Love,

Bulma.

She quickly slid the note onto his English assignment, forcing him to read it. He glared at her quickly before scribbling down a response on the paper and sliding it back to her. Bulma stared at his answer on the paper. Fine.

~*~

(A/N: ALRIGHT! Bulma is thinking! How will her meeting with Vegeta go? Next chapter will probably be the meeting then a time jump in the chapter to the night of the prom. Pre-prom arrangements! Who is Vegeta's date for prom and you get to see Chichi, 18 and Bulma's prank on Yamcha. Its prom night madness!!! ~ Kira ~) 

  



	20. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ!

A/N: He, he, he! Well second to last chapter here people! We get to see how Bulma and Vegeta's meeting went and how the couple gets a little wet and wild! Also we get to see the prom night gitters before hand and what is Goku up to?! Also what is the prank that the girls play on Yamcha? And what does a thong, roses and a hotel room key have to do with anything? We'll find out! ~Kira~)  
  


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 

  
Vegeta met Bulma outside of her car twenty minutes after the last bell rang. He had a pissed off look on his face when Bulma asked him if he'd put his stuff in his car and walk with her, but he agreed and did as he was asked.   
  
  
Bulma smiled as the two began to walk around the parking lot, it was hot, just a little too hot for June. It was almost near ninety and Bulma thought she was just about to die of heat exhaustion.   
"I needed to ask you something. You never told me that you regretted making the bet, do you regret it?" Bulma asked hesitantly.   
"In a way yes, I regret making it but then again no because I never would have gotten closer to you. I didn't know I would screw up on the bet." Vegeta admitted, bitterly.  
"How do you think you screwed it up?" Bulma asked.  
"How do you fucking think I screwed it up woman?! I fell for you!" Vegeta almost yelled as he glared at her. Bulma stopped suddenly and stepped in front of him, her eyes timidly meeting his. Before he could so much as blink Bulma had her lips pressed against his. She almost moaned as he accepted the kiss and deepened it, wrapping his arms around her waist. The kiss lasted for what seemed to be an eternity before Vegeta broke the kiss and took Bulma's hand as if to lead her somewhere.   
"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." Vegeta announced, pulling her to come. Bulma smiled and obliged, not quite knowing where she was going, but not quite caring either.   
  
  
After about an hour Vegeta had pulled off to the side of the road and stopped the car next to some woods. The woods were thick and dense for a few couple of feet before opening up to a clearing which had a lake with a small waterfall. Bulma gasped as she took in the scenery, impressed with it.   
"Like it?" Vegeta asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Yes." Bulma answered, her voice almost a whispered. "Just answer me this one question."  
"What?" Vegeta asked as Bulma pulled away from him and turned to face him.   
"Feel like a swim?" Bulma asked, grinning as she pulled her shirt off over her head.  
"Why not." Vegeta agreed watching as she pulled her jeans off and sandals as well. She left her black bra and underwear on. Quickly he removed his own clothing, clad in only his boxers, before following her into the lake.   
  
  
Bulma giggled as she moved away from him and splashed him as if to tease him. Vegeta only smirked before diving under the water and grabbing her leg, pulling her under with him. He quickly pulled her to him and kissed her slowly. Her legs wrapped around him tightly, bringing him closer to her. His hand rested gently under her bottom while his other hand wandered her body. Suddenly Vegeta pushed them both to the surface, allowing both to breathe. Bulma was out of breath when Vegeta broke the kiss. Softly he trailed kisses down her neck never missing a spot of flesh. Bulma sighed in pleasure as she brought his lips back to her own once more, she could do this forever.   
  
~*~  
The next day at school Chichi and 18 met at their lockers before homeroom.  
"Hey Chichi." 18 greeted as she opened her locker.  
"Oh hey 18..." Chichi said, sighing.   
"Something wrong Chichi?" 18 asked, turning to her friend.  
"Well have you noticed Goku acting a little strange lately?"   
"No why?"  
"Well he seems just a little nervous all the time. Especially when I bring up the prom...Do you think he's thinking about breaking up with me?"   
"Wait...Goku break up with you?" 18 almost laughed. "He is head over heels in love with you.. He would NEVER break up with you."   
"You think?" Chichi asked smiling.   
"Absolutely." 18 said resolutely. "Hey have you seen Bulma yet?"  
"No I haven't seen her since...yesterday? I saw her and Vegeta walking in the parking lot, but I haven't talked to her yet."   
"Wow, they were actually talking? I mean I don't know if there is any hope at all of them getting back together but..."  
"There is." Chichi said knowingly. 18 simply shrugged and turned back to her locker. Chichi closed hers quietly and waited for 18 to finish getting her books until she felt two arms go around her waist. Krillin followed  
"Hey Chichi." Goku said, kissing her on the neck.  
"HI." Chichi responded, turning slightly to kiss him. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight and help me study."   
"Ah Chichi I'd love to but....I have to go to the....mall. Yeah I gotta go to the mall tonight." Goku said clumsily, 18 glaring at him.   
"Oh well if your sure then I'll just study alone." Chichi said, breaking free of Goku's hold.   
"Well maybe we could do it another night then-"  
"No, no tonight's the only night I have free this week, I mean this weekend is prom and everything and..."  
"Oh prom?" Goku laughed nervously. "I can't WAIT for the prom, any who well i gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Goku said, kissing Chichi before speeding off in the other direction. Chichi sighed before turning back to 18.  
"You know 18 your right, he's not going to break up with me, but he IS cheating on me!" Chichi cried, picking her books off and turning to run off but not before running straight into a couple.  
"Watch it wench. If you weren't Kakarott's whore I'd-" Vegeta began.   
"Oh shush Vegeta." Bulma spat, grabbing Chichi by the shoulders. "Chichi what's wrong?"  
"I think Goku is....cheating on me!" Chichi cried, burying her head in Bulma's shoulder.  
"Oh I'm sure he's not. All he talks about is how much he loves you and thinks about you all day long can't wait to be with you." Bulma said, smiling. Chichi suddenly smiled too and wiped her eyes.   
"Oh your right...He wouldn't do that." Chichi sniffled. Suddenly she looked at Vegeta and then at Bulma, noticing for the first time that the two were together. Suddenly she also saw that Bulma was wearing the necklace and the two were holding hands.. "Wait...you two are...?"  
"Well..." Bulma laughed nervously. "Well gotta go." As the two turned and sped off, Bulma giggling as Vegeta said something to her.   
"Oh my Kami.....you two are together!" Chichi yelled after them, before leaning into the lockers and laughing. 18 quickly crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Chichi helplessly. "I told you so 18. I told you so."   
  
~*~  
  
School that day was an early dismissal, and thankfully for some people who needed to get out of their classes. Vegeta walked quickly to his locker, bumping into Goku but not stopping.  
"Hey Vegeta! Wait up!" Goku yelled, running to catch up to Vegeta.  
"What do you want Kakarott I have to get out of here." Vegeta said bluntly. Goku smiled.  
"Well you see I kind of needed a favor. I need you to go to the mall with me today. I need your opinion on something." Goku told him.  
"What is so important that you can't ask that wench of a girlfriend of yours about?" Vegeta asked impatiently, his mind wandering back to the girls conversation earlier that day.   
"Well its something for Chichi and I don't plan on giving it to Chichi until prom night...But I need you to help me out here. Please help me Vegeta? Please?" Goku pleaded, quite desperate for Vegeta's help.   
"Fine. You really are pathetic when you beg Kakarott." Vegeta pointed out, stopping at his locker.   
" I wouldn't beg if I didn't need help." Goku explained. "But its really important and I need to get it done before Saturday."  
"Kakarott what are you up to? Your bitch was babbling this morning about her suspicions of you cheating on her." Vegeta explained, shoving his book bag into his locker. Goku glared at Vegeta for calling Chichi a bitch but ignored it.  
"Chichi thinks I'm cheating on her?" Goku questioned.  
"Who knows. Women are strange and I have no desire what so ever to figure out what goes on in their heads." Vegeta snapped, slamming his locker. "Whatever you need help with had better be quick, I can't stay around to help a loser like you all afternoon."   
"It won't take all afternoon, just an hour." Goku insisted.  
"Whatever, lets just get it over with."   
  
~*~  
(A/N: Okay I want to apologize for this taking so long to come out. I've been busy with school you know. lol. Sophomore year, yeah I'm getting there aren't I? Well Last chapter and then epilogue. REVIEW! ~Kira~)


	21. Prom Night Surprises

Disclaimer: Last chapter of my story, I don't own DBZ!  
  
(A/N: The prank is lame, but the rest of the chapter is pretty good I think lol. ~ Kira ~ Alright I'd like to thank everyone who made this story possible. Ali (Kerowyn), Beth (Day Dreamer), My two biggest supporters through the whole year it took to write this. Mostly I'd like to thank my readers, I wouldn't even still be writing if it wasn't for you guys. You encourage me, critique me and kick my butt to work when I don't feel like it. Thanks to everyone of you guys. Special thanks to Liz (Gotta luv u for the contest entry) and the person who kept iming me and asking me when the next chapter would be out! Thank you, whoever you are! lol. Anyway without further rambling I present the last chapter of To Rule The School, Prom Night Surprises!!! ~ Kira Anne)   
  


Prom Night Surprises  
  


"I can't believe its already prom night." 18 squealed, spinning around in her strapless aqua colored dress. The dress was form fitting and that had an opening in the stomach, to show off her belly button. she wore matching strappy heels and wrap to accessorize her dress, making the dress blend quite well together. Her make up was a shimmery eye shadow and a simple pink gloss.   
" Oh I know I can't believe it either." Chichi agreed, applying her clear lip gloss. She smiled as she straightened her semi curly hair and smudged her pink eye shadow. Her dress was a pink spaghetti strapped dress that was fitting at the top and flowing at the bottom, however in the back it was backless besides three straps that went across the back. She wore stiletto heels that matched her dress, but weren't as strappy as 18's. "Where is Bulma?"  
"She said she was going to get ready and then drive here with all our things for Yamcha." 18 explained. "Can you see her driving here in her dress with that car of hers?"   
"That would be a sight." Chichi giggled. No sooner than the words left her mouth the sound of Bulma running up the stairs in her spiked heels. The door flung open to reveal a giggly Bulma. She threw a bag down onto the bed and twirled around in a circle. Her dress was a form fitting black gown that was backless with two slits up the side and elbow length evening gloves. Her wavy aqua hair was down and kohl liner adorned her eyes with a shimmery eye shadow on top of it and lipstick was a glossy pink colored.  
"How does the dress look?" Bulma asked, placing her hands on her hips.   
"Bulma it looks great. Vegeta's jaw is just going to hit the ground when he sees you!"   
"Well that's the reaction I'm going for." Bulma laughed. "Okay well I brought the stuff. Now the thong is already wrapped up in the box and the eggs are in there too."   
"Oh this is going to be so good." 18 said, a smirk plastered to her face. "I've been waiting a long time for this."  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma, 18 and Chichi fled from Chichi's house quietly, piling into the convertible Bulma was driving. Yamcha's house was just down the street from Chichi's so 18 dialed Yamcha's number and waited.  
"Hello?" Yamcha's voice answered calmly.  
"Hey Yamcha, its 18. We've got a package for you...its a little prom night gift. Now we're gonna drop it off at your house so we need you to be outside your house to pick it up. Can you do that?" 18 asked calmly.  
"Sure."   
"Great then we'll be there in a couple seconds."18 said, turning off the phone. "Lets roll."  
  
~*~  
  
Yamcha was waiting in front of his house when the girls drove up, waiting in his tux. They slowed to a stop but left the engine running and the car in gear.   
"Well here you go Yamcha." 18 said, tossing Yamcha the small package almost in front of him before tossing each girl in the car a few eggs. Yamcha bent down to get the package and when he got up again the girls had already began their assault. He opened his mouth to yell at the girls but Bulma hit him in the face with an egg before he got the change to speak.   
"Don't ever gamble on us again Yamcha." Bulma yelled, before speeding off.  
  
~*~  
  
Once the girls made it back to Chichi's house they went inside quickly and waited patiently for their dates to arrive. The room was in dead silence as the girls touched up their make up and fixed their hair.  
"I can't believe this is prom night." Chichi sighed. "It seems like high school was just too short...I wish I could do it all again."  
"Personally I'd just like to do this year again. Its not every year you fall in love." Bulma said, smiling.  
"I think we all fell in love, it just took us three years to get with the right people." 18 laughed. "Oh! That reminds me! Bulma you'll be thrilled to know that 17 got a date. He's going to the prom with Seri. He's had a crush on her forever so everything worked out."  
"That's good to hear. By the way who is Marron going to the prom with?" Bulma asked, in an amused tone.  
"She's going with Yamcha." Chichi explained, her voice seething with sympathy before breaking into laughter. The girls giggled in unison for several moments before a loud horn grabbed their attention, their limo was outside and their dates getting out.  
"Wouldn't that figure, they are late." 18 laughed, getting up and opening the door. "Its prom night and you can't even get here on time?"   
"Yeah well we had to wait for the limo, the limo was late, not us." Krillin explained, kissing 18 gently. "You look beautiful."  
"Yeah well you don't look too bad yourself shorty." 18 complimented. Chichi smiled as Goku stepped forward and smiled.   
"Chichi.." Goku breathed as his jaw dropped and he could say nothing. "You look...so..."  
"Kakarott, just say beautiful or we'll be standing here all night." Vegeta growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Chichi glared at him, but picked up her dress and walked over to Goku and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.   
"Vegeta, play nice." Bulma ordered as she stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest. Vegeta's jaw almost hit the ground as he stared at Bulma in amazement. He had never seen her look so beautiful. "Oh for once you don't have any smart come backs, but you can't seem to compliment me either."  
"You wish woman." Vegeta said in an amused tone a smirk plastered to his face, but still trying to hide his shock. Bulma smiled as she stepped out of the door way and closed the door and walking over to him.   
"You can't hide it Vegeta, we both know I look stunning." Bulma said, kissing him quickly and turning away from him. Vegeta grabbed her arm and brought her back to her spot quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
"Woman, for once your right." Vegeta said lowly kissing her again.   
~*~  
By the time the group arrived the high school's gymnasium was already filled with hundreds of couples enjoying their last high school blow out. It was sad in a way that what was called the best years of their life were almost over. But that thought was cast aside for the moment and an air of abandon ruled the night.   
  
The group had found a quiet little table in the front corner of the room and left their things there before deciding to go their own separate ways. Goku had decided to go raid the buffet before anything else, which was no surprise to anyone. 18 and Krillin decided to sit a while and wait for Yamcha and Marron to arrive before doing anything, while Bulma was begging Vegeta to dance.  
"Come on Vegeta, please dance with me."  
"No woman." Vegeta said simply, crossing his arms over his chest in a determined way.  
"Vegeta, you know you want to dance with me." Bulma said flirtatiously, pouting sadly.  
"No."  
"Yes." Bulma insisted, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"No."  
"If you dance with me I'll make it worth your time, I promise." Bulma promised, kissing him slowly.  
"Fine." Vegeta agreed hesitantly, Bulma giggled as she grabbed his hand and drug him off without another word.  
~*~~*~   
  
Inside the prom the group got a table with Yamcha, Marron, Jenny and Chad. Marron spent the night glaring hatefully at Chad for busting her black mail scheme and blowing off Yamcha to dance. Chad stared at Bulma lustfully and Vegeta viciously while Jenny begged Chad to dance. Finally less than a half hour into the night Chad got pissed off and left with Jenny reluctantly. Yamcha simply spent most of the night eating since he was then dateless.   
  
(A/N: The next events are all at the same point of the story, it just switches p.o.v's in a way. ~ that line means a switch in points. k?)  
  
About half way through the prom Seri took the stage and dismissed the band playing and turned to her classmates.   
"Hello everyone! Hope your having a great time so far, but now its time to announce the king and queen of the prom." Seri giggled. Everyone in the crowd cheered loudly at this in anticipation. "Alright and the lucky couple is....Krillin and 18!" 18 smiled and kissed Krillin in congratulations while Bulma and Chichi squealed in delight. Krillin and 18 quickly climbed onto the stage where Seri placed their crowns on their heads and turned over the mic to them.   
  
~  
  
"If you ask me we would have made a better king and queen." Vegeta whispered in Bulma's ear, his arms around her, holding him to her.   
"You think?" Bulma asked, looking back at him.  
"Well...maybe. I mean obviously I was born to be a king, but I guess I'd could settle for you as my queen." Vegeta teased, a smirk adorning his face.   
"You know Vegeta I think I'm in love with you...a beautiful genius in love with an asshole like you." Bulma admitted.  
"Well if you want to call it love then fine. I call it waiting for a good lay." Bulma giggled as she turned and kissed Vegeta, knowing no matter what he called it he'd stay with her.  
  
~  
  
"Would Bulma and Vegeta please either get a room or listen?" 18 laughed, the whole crowd turning and looking at the couple. Bulma pulled away from Vegeta blushing heavily while Vegeta simply kept smirking at her embarrassment. "Thank you. Well obviously we'd like to thank you guys for this honor but I think I speak for Krillin when I say I'd like to thank you all for just having a great four years of high school."   
"Yeah and thanks for the party's Seri!" Krillin laughed, taking the mic from 18. "Alright since we're up here we gotta do something that's purely off subject. So would Chichi and Goku please come up here?" Goku and Chichi appeared on stage a few moments later. Chichi looking very confused and Goku looking very nervous. "Okay we've got them up here so see ya!" Krillin said, handing the mic over to Goku.   
"Alright um I guess this is a little personal, but yeah." Goku mumbled, reaching into his pocket and getting out something. Slowly he got down on one knee and opened up a small box in his hand, revealing a diamond ring. "Chichi since the day I met you nearly four and a half years ago I knew I had to marry you. The last couple months have been the best of my life and I'd like to have the rest of my life be the best too. So would you marry me?" Chichi looked at Goku stunned, tears running down her face, and nodded. Goku removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto Chichi's finger before getting up and kissing her. The entire room broke out into applause and yelling of encouragement. Chichi and Goku broke apart at the applause and moved off stage quickly. Once off stage Chichi turned to Goku and began to cry more.  
"Now I know why you were so nervous." Chichi said softly, before Goku kissed her yet again.  
  
~*~  
  
After Goku had made his big announcement Bulma went off in search of some punch, finding Yamcha at the food table. He looked very bored, secretly spiking his own punch by the table.  
"Hey Yamcha." Bulma greeted, deciding to be nice.  
"Holy shit your being nice to me?" Yamcha asked, apparently slightly tipsy.   
"Yamcha you were the one who called me a slut and hated me because I wasn't popular." Bulma scoffed, pouring herself some punch.  
"Nah I didn't really hate you...you were just an....outsider." Yamcha said, swirling his punch.  
"Right." Bulma nearly laughed.  
"Yeah...Yeah...I feel really bad for being such an asshole with the bet and shit. Its just that Vegeta's just so fucking cocky sometimes..." Yamcha began, Bulma listening intently. "I guess I'm sorry. I kinda started you and Vegeta, but kinda fucked it up too."  
"Yeah whatever Yamcha." Bulma said, sipping her punch.  
"Look Yamcha your drinking, its not good. Go get yourself out of here. I mean c'mon Marron isn't gonna care. We won't care. Just go, your not having any fun here." Bulma suggested, turning away from him and heading back to the group's table. Yamcha simply shrugged as he watched after her. What the hell what did he have to do anyway?  
  
~*~  
  
After four cups of coffee Yamcha felt sober enough to go home in the limo he had rented for the night. On the way out he heard arguing at the side of the building, deciding to further investigate he moved slowly towards the noise.  
"Come on baby, there's no one around." Yamcha winced, he knew Chad's smooth voice and hated it.  
"No Chad. I told you I wanna break up. All you ever do is try to get with Bulma and I'm sick of it. I hear the way you moan her name softly when your fucking me! I can't take it anymore." Jenny's voice persisted, panic creeping in it. Yamcha peeked around the corner where he could see the two. Jenny's shoulders were being pinned to the wall while Chad kissed her neck forcefully.   
"Come on baby, you never objected before so why not just one last time?" Chad asked, his hand pulling up her silk pink dress and fondling her.  
"NO CHAD!" Jenny yelled, struggling violently against him now.  
"Shut up you bitch!" He yelled back, striking her hard in the face. Jenny began weeping almost immediately, her sobs loud and painful. "Yeah cry like the baby you are. Even Bulma never cried when I hit her. She took it like a woman. But you, your such a slut. That's all you'll ever be, an easy lay. At that point Yamcha got involved, moving quickly and pulling Chad off of Jenny, hitting him hard in the jaw, knocking him out quickly. Chad fell into some garbage while Yamcha turned his attention to Jenny.  
"Are you okay?" He asked Jenny, helping her up. Jenny looked at him fearfully but wiped the tears from her black and blue eye and covering herself.   
"Yeah I'm okay." Jenny said, her voice soft.   
"Bulma always said he was an asshole."  
"I guess he was right though." Jenny said, as she turned from him and walked out to the sidewalk.   
"No, not quite. I mean no one deserves to be hit." Yamcha interjected, following her.  
"Oh yes that is something to hear coming from someone like you. What do you care anyway? You never gave a damn before." Jenny snapped, not moving from her spot.  
"Well I mean I'm still a human being. I know no one deserves to be hit, even once." Yamcha said.  
"It wasn't the first time." Jenny yelled, turning to face him, her shame present in her brown eyes. Yamcha scanned her quietly. Her bright pink hair was disheveled and her dress slightly torn from Chad.   
"Look, I'm sorry for being an asshole. Do you need a ride home?" Yamcha asked.  
"Yeah... I guess I do since I came with Chad." Jenny admitted.  
"Well then let me take you home. I have a limo waiting. I mean I had to take Marron but she blew me off the entire night. Not that I'd really want to spend prom with her...Her personality isn't very...interesting." Yamcha explained. Jenny laughed at this, her sobs ceasing. "So can I take you home?" Jenny nodded, letting Yamcha lead her to the car.   
  
~*~  
  
When the limo finally pulled up to Jenny's house Yamcha had her laughing instead of crying. She smiled at him as she opened the door to the car and got out. Yamcha got out as well, deciding to walk her to her door since she still seemed a little shaken up.   
"Yamcha thanks for rescuing me and making me laugh...I think Chad would have raped me on the spot if you hadn't have been there." Jenny said seriously.   
"No problem." Yamcha said modestly. "Um Jenny I was wondering graduation is next week and the group has a little dinner planned we've had every year at the end of the year, but this year I'm banned from coming if I bring Marron so I was wondering if you might want to go? I mean I think Bulma would like that since your best friends and all." Jenny smiled gently and placed a hand on his scared cheek.  
"Is that a yes?"  
"I'd love to go." Jenny agreed, leaning in and kissing him gently. "Thank you for saving me again." She nearly whispered as she opened her front door and slipped in closing the door. Yamcha smiled as he walked down the walkway from her house. He had a feeling this was the first encounter of a many to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ!

**Epilogue  
  
**

Although the story had its dramatic moment, things turned out for the best. Goku and Chichi god married less than a week after graduation and were expecting parents less than a week after their honeymoon.  
  
Jenny and Yamcha did go out for that dinner, and then yet another dinner and then another and another and another and another and then another, and well I guess you get the picture."  
  
18 and Krillin got married as well, later giving birth to a bouncing baby girl, Maron. Go figure on the name.  
  
Chad and Marron both left for college. Chad got kicked out. Fortunately he didn't come back to find me or Jenny. No one's sure what happened to him, and no one really cares either.  
  
And Finally Vegeta and me... I think we all know what happened there.  
  
So my point is this, No matter what you think sometimes your perspective of people do change. The people thought you were never capable of loving you do end up loving. That's life you aren't meant to know what's going to happen and life can change in an instant. But you'll be okay as long as you have friends and people who love you.  
  
" So what are you saying mom? I'm gonna grow up to love Pan?" Trunks asked, half asleep from his mother's story.  
"You never know."  
"Okay...I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the story mom. I think I'm going to go see Goten now." He said, getting up and walking out the door. Bulma simply shook her head and got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen. She slowly picked up the phone to call Chichi but before she could dial she felt an arm go around her waist and lips pressed against her neck.  
"Nice story you told the brat woman." Vegeta said, amused.  
"Well every word of it is true." Bulma insisted, hanging up the phone and turning around to face him.   
"Well except one part." Vegeta said, kissing her from her jaw to her collar bone. "I could have settled for some one else to be queen." Bulma smiled as she pulled his lips back to her own. and mumbled one more word before being lead off to their bed room.  
"Liar."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA!!!!!! I DID IT! My first chapter fic completed ladies and gentlemen!!! YESSSSSSS! Nearly 357 days after I started the fic IT'S DONE! Okay I want to thank all my readers. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Beth for listening to this. Again my readers for kicking my butt to finish it and most of all my grandma! The one who gave me the belief that I could write in the first place! REVIEW!!! ~Kira~ 

P.S. I broke my boycott against ff.net to post this because I did it for my readers!)


End file.
